Gentleman Pirate
by Spacebabie
Summary: After an evening with his lieutenants, James Norrington wakes up to find everything is not what should be. The world had turned upside down, him with it. He needs to find the person who can make things right before he is captured by his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**A/N**: Just a fun and odd little fic that had sprouted recently. Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Setting** Takes place right after CotBP.

**Characters**. Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Elizabeth, William, Murtogg, Mullroy, Anamaria, Marty, Jack Sparrow. Tia Dalma.

**Gentleman Pirate**

Prologue

* * *

Commodore James Norrington ignored the sounds of various conversations floating around the Crystal Rose and stared into the nearly empty glass of water in front of him. He did agree to go to the fine Port Royal Tavern with Gillette and Groves when they had invited him.

James sighed at the memory of that very morning and the image of Elizabeth as he escorted her to Sparrow's hanging. He remembered the blissful if not fleeting days and nights he and Elizabeth were engaged. He could not get the feeling of her arm hooked around his or the image of her eyes staring up at him out of his head.

The start of the day was promising, up until William Turner had helped Sparrow escape the noose and Elizabeth had stared him in the eyes, telling him she did not love him. He could not force her to marry him. She would have been miserable and in the end so would he.

"Commodore?" Gillette had raised an eyebrow from where he was seated at the table he shared with Norrington and Groves. "We have been here for a half hour and you have barely said more than four words. You have sighed three times however."

James just stared at the lieutenant before he took another sip from his glass

"You have been counting his sighs?" Groves asked before he took another sip of his ale.

"He has been distant," Gillette pointed out as he settled back into the wooden chair the tavern had provided. "Not to mention all he has been drinking is water."

Groves frowned. "His heart had been broken." He set the fine pewter mug down. Every drinking utensil in the tavern was made of artistic precision, even the pewter mugs used for beer and ale had elegant carvings gouged into them, images of flowers, trees, birds, ships and carriages. "You can not expect a man to jump back to his previous composure after something like that, not even Commodore Norrington."

"Gentlemen if you please," James was tired of them speaking about him as if he were not there.

Earlier that day he had spent an hour in his office, allowing his feelings to drain and the realization that Elizabeth had used him and how blind he was. How could he not see that she had always fancied Turner? Was he too much in love with her that he didn't notice?

"I believe that would be four words," Gillette smiled weakly until he had caught notice of both James and Groves staring at him.

An hour of getting his head back together, followed by hours of paper work and meeting with his soldiers for their drills. One such form of paper was a letter to the admiral. The rest of his work was for preparation to begin the hunt after Sparrow for the following morning.

"What are you going to tell the admiral?" Gillette had decided to shift the direction towards more pressing matters. "If it is something you wish to speak about?"

"It is," James said. He glanced around the tavern. It was clearly favored by both the upper crust members of Port Royal society as well as military men in their off hours. James himself had changed clothes and donned civilian gear as well as Groves and Gillette. He continued to wear his wig though while his lieutenants had chosen not to do so. "I told him Jack Sparrow, being the despicable and slick man he is had escaped from the noose. I had written that I was going to hunt him down as soon as I had a crew and ship ready and prepared."

"Clever sir," Groves himself had to smile. His complexion seemed lighter without the paleness of his wig to contrast with. "No mention of being generous."

"Why did you let Sparrow go?" Gillette asked. "Unless I am being too bold in asking?"

"It did seem fair to allow him to escape." He had to admit Sparrow's grand gesture into the water, and it was a miracle he also had missed the rocks, was impressive. "Twice I had him in the hold he was stranded. It did not seem right to have him and not officially capture him."

Groves blinked. "They do say mercy is the mark of a great man, Commodore."

"Please," James raised his water glass "We are off duty. Mr. Norrington would suffice, even James would do."

"You did seem to be not looking forward to hanging Sparrow," Gillette said. "Was it because of Mr. Turner and Miss Swann?"

"I believe you are being bold," Groves glared at him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I am only starting on my second glass," Gillette pointed at his fellow lieutenant. "You are nearly finished with your second mug of ale."

"I can drink three of these and still walk in the straight line while behaving like a respectful gentleman."

"Unlike Sparrow," James said before he drained the last of his water.

"Sparrow?" Their serving maid came up to their table and removed Grove's empty mug. "Care for me to refill your drink sir?"

"I think that should be enough for the night," Groves smiled at her. "I believe my final drink should be a simple glass of water."

"I will return with your water," she smiled back. "You were talking about the famous Jack Sparrow? I have heard stories about him, like about how he escaped from the gallows this morning."

James let out his fourth sigh of the night. Already that man was creating new legends.

"We could set you straight with the facts," Groves did not stop smiling. "But as men of the Navy we have to keep tight lipped about the subject.

And thank you, Theodore. James thought. For nearly a second he thought Groves might have told her something, even a summary. He always did have a fondness for pretty women with blue eyes.

"I guess I will just have to make do with the stories." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I have heard he was quite the gentleman to the women he had kidnapped."

It was a good thing James wasn't drinking or he would have nearly spat it out, or choked on it. "You are quite mistaken miss. Sparrow and his ilk are vile creatures, not a single gentleman amongst their lot."

She frowned. "Are you saying a pirate cannot be a be a man of honor?"

"Clearly not." He started at her and blinked when he had thought he saw a spark in her eyes.

"I am certain a man of your honor would know what he was talking about." She set a small wine glass down in front of him.

"I did not order anything besides water." The wine did seem tempting. He watched as the crystal like bubbles floated to the surface and inhaled the fragrance. It smelled of pears.

"It's a treat from the tavern," she said as she stepped away. "The owner wants to give something as a gift to our commodore."

"I cannot refuse if it is a gift," James brought the glass to his mouth and took a small sip, nothing more than merely wetting his lips. He did taste a hint of pears in the wine and it was just sweet enough that it wasn't overpowering. "Thank you. A very fine flavor indeed."

"She had already left." Gillette said.

"She had a nice face," Groves did not loose the peaceful smile on his face.

Boisterous laughter from the table next to theirs brought their attention to the group of wealthy merchants. By their red-rimmed eyes and the way they slurred their words, James could tell they had consumed several glasses of ale, or brandy or wine.

"I hope the barkeep will cut off their supply for the night," Gillette scowled at their display. "One more glass and they may loose all inhibitions."

"It's a shame if that happened to someone like Mr. Howell." Groves nodded

"Mr. Howell?" James inquired before he took another sip from his glass.

"Owns a sugarcane plantation," Groves signaled out the man in a burgundy waistcoat and graying blond hair. " Many look up to him. His eldest son is a marine, second youngest studying to be a doctor and his daughter is a very fine woman and still single. I would hate for him suffer embarrassment and have it reflect onto his children."

"I know of Catherine Howell," James tried not to show his displeasure at Groves. He knew what the man was trying to do. He was trying to point out the other still unwed and beautiful women of Port Royal so James would forget about Elizabeth. "I also know she fancies Andrew here."

Gillette nearly set his glass down too fast. "She does?" His cheeks flushed and a smile appeared briefly.

"I have seen her walk past the ports, always smiling at you," James told him. "She would always turn away when she knew you were looking at her."

"It would be polite for me to address her,' Gillette stared into his glass. "Engage in some form of conversation."

"After we catch Sparrow," James raised his glass. "This, along with Mr. Grove's water will be our last drink of the night. We need plenty of rest before we set sail tomorrow." He would have invited the two men to join him in a toast but he had to wait until Groves's water had arrived.

* * *

It was only just the one glass. James didn't remember drinking anything else besides water. He only had one glass of wine and that was it. It should have not been enough to cause his mind to fog over and walking had become extremely difficult.

"I only had the one glass?" James asked as Gillette and Groves were leading him to his house.

"One glass of wine," Groves assured him. "If I am not being too forward sir, how often do you drink?"

"Once or twice a week," James felt his eyelids weighing down. "Are you certain it was wine?"

"I wouldn't know," Gillette answered. "You were the only one to drink it."

"A quite odd vineyard." He heard his door being open but did not feel his feet or his legs. "Just leave me on the sofa." He heard no answer from Gillette or Groves, nor did he feel their arms. In fact he felt nothing, and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Replies**: Andy Foxx, Thank you. I wanted to write Gillette and Groves after reading so many great fic at the LJ Norrington community. The Shoelessone and Brokenspar have also written them well.

Ogreatrandom, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sudoku, thank you. It's good thing I haven't come across such fics. I have been inspired to write about Andy and Theo from the above mentioned writers and the community.

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington did not wake up to the voice of his serving maid, Christine, announcing it was time for breakfast, nor did he wake up to the sounds of various tropical birds singing outside his window. It wasn't even a knock at the door of his house from either a messenger or Gillette or Groves. He was expecting his two lieutenants to stop by in the morning to see if the effects of what he drunk had worn off.

"You idiot," William Turner's loud voice reached James's ears before a bucket of cold water soaked his body.

"What?' James jolted up the second the water struck his skin. "What is the meaning of this?" He sought out Turner and found the youth standing only a few feet away next to an anvil. Anvil? That couldn't be right. He didn't have an anvil in his house. "Mr. Turner, you have been treading on my patience recently." He was not seeing things. Turner was standing next to an anvil and behind him was a forge and slack tub.

James turned his head around and took in the sight of the hammers, tongs, bellows, swages, fullers and other blacksmith tools on one of the walls. He turned again when he heard the sound of a donkey and found the beast standing next to the revolving storage, containing a variety of swords. How the hell did he end up in Mr. Brown's smithy?

"I could say the same to you," Turner did not loose the disappointed expression on his face as he set the empty bucket down. "After what I did for you back at the fort."

"What you did for me?" James grabbed onto the floor and recoiled when his fingers came across stone and straw. He closed his eyes, accepting the reality that he may have imagined Gillette and Groves escorting him home the night before. How drunk was he? He swore he had only consumed one glass of wine.

"There was a highly possibility that I may have been sent to the gallows myself if Elizabeth hadn't intervened and Commodore Sparrow hadn't softened."

"I hadn't-' He paused when the name sunk in. Did he hear right? Commodore Sparrow? "Jack Sparrow?" He stared at the youth, trying to figure him out. "Have you gone mad? Did you refer to Sparrow as commodore?"

"I was about to ask the same of you," Turner bent over and held out his hand. "Why did you return to Port Royal?"

"Because I have a home here." He accepted Turner's offer. His eyes widened when he had grabbed Turner's hand. He was not wearing the formal waistcoat he wore the night prior. The overcoat he was wearing was dark grayish blue, the color of the sea on a foggy day. On closer inspection he noticed the rest of his clothes, a copper red leather waistcoat, and matching trousers, large tan boots that matched his belt. "What farce are you playing?" He asked once he was on his feet. "Where are my clothes and why am I wearing this?"

"The only home you have here is in prison and at the gallows." Turner did not loose his frown. "And you have always worn such an ensemble."

"Mr. Turner, I am not in the mood for such games. You know very well that I am Commodore Norrington and Jack Sparrow is nothing more than a joke of a pirate."

Whatever anger and annoyance Turner had felt seconds prior was washed away. The young blacksmith nearly doubled over from laughing.

"I wish I could see the humor."

"You a commodore?" Turner managed to ask between laughs. "I can't even picture you as a naval officer."

James wasn't sure if he should be annoyed with the boy or if he should be worried about his mental state. Then again he did wake up in the smith and he wasn't wearing his own clothes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Norrington turned towards the swords and nearly stepped back when he saw his own reflection in one of the blades. He recognized his own features, but his reflection was still not his own. His hair was free and long enough to brush against his shoulders, not a single strand was tied back. His lower jaw was covered in a beard, not too long and it did appear to be well groomed. Norrington ran his had against his face, feeling the hairs that were all too real. He also touched his ear where a ring of gold was attached. The jewelry was also real.

He inspected his clothes more thoroughly. There were some noticeable notches in the overcoat, where it had been torn and or cut through and sewn. He had a pair of pistols in their holsters and inside the small bags attached to his belt was several shots and powder. There was also a familiar compass hanging from his belt and when he lifted the lid he saw that it still did not point north.

"I do have the appearance of a pirate," James pulled back the sleeves of his coat and shirt and saw the pirate brand on his wrist, the same brand that belonged on Sparrow and not himself. There was something else and when he pulled the sleeve up higher he saw the tattoo of the letter N with beautiful flourishes. "This isn't right." He covered his arm back up. "I am not a pirate. I am Commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy, and Jack Sparrow is the notorious pirate who was nearly hung the day prior until you have intervened, Mr. Turner."

"What were you drinking last night?" Turner stared at him in confusion. "And how much of it did you drink and are you certain you didn't hit your head too hard when you collapsed?"

"That is what happened," Norrington nodded, not at what Turner had said exactly. "Gillette and Groves were taking me home. I told them to bring me to a sofa, but I didn't make it to the sofa. I collapsed and hit my head and I am dreaming I am the notorious pirate, Captain James Norrington of the _Black Pearl_." If he was the pirate and Sparrow was the commodore then he should have Sparrow's ship. That had to be the only reason. There was no other explanation he could think of that would explain what was happening to him.

"Your ship is named the _Dauntless Spirit_."

"My ship is a pirate ship?" It was bad enough he was dreaming he was a pirate, but to have his mind desecrate the _Dauntless_, unless it was whole different ship.

The creaky and grinding sound of the old door handles being turned brought both their attention to the entrance of the smith.

"Hide," Turner said. "If Mr. Brown sees you then you are a dead man for certain."

Norrington ran to the other nearest door he could find. It was a storage closet. Mr. Brown may be a drunkard, but he was able to knock out a pirate with a bottle once and he would be moved to tell the authorities there was a pirate in his smithy.

The second the closet was closed Norrington heard a knock from the direction of the main entrance. Why would Mr. Brown knock? Was he that drunk already?

"Will?" The soft voice on the other side of the door quickened Norrington's heartbeat.

"Elizabeth," Will greeted Norrington's former fiancé. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. Do I need a reason to see the man I love?"

Norrington winced at the words and held his breath when he was certain he heard the two of them kiss. A new and revolting thought entered his head. What if she were engaged to Sparrow. If Sparrow was the commodore in Norrington's odd dream and neither she nor Will were different then it would make sense. No. He couldn't possibly think that Elizabeth being engaged to Sparrow, commodore or not, had made sense. The very thought made him ill.

"You came alone?" Turner asked.

"Father insisted Estrella should accompany me," Elizabeth's voice sounded closer. She was inside the shop and walking around. "I may have accidentally lost her on the way."

"Accidentally?" Turner asked in a tone of the same amusement James had felt. Both James and Will knew her too well. It may have seemed like an accident, but both men knew Elizabeth had did it on purpose.

"I may have wanted it to happen," Elizabeth confessed. "Estrella is no fool. She will find me soon."

"Then it may be best if you try to find her."

Norrington rolled his eyes. Turner you are a fool. Elizabeth will know you are trying to hide me.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Elizabeth asked.

"No it's not that."

"What are you trying to hide?"

You might as well tell her. James thought. She is going to find out soon enough.

"I'm not trying to hide anything."

"Who are you trying to hide?"

James had to smile. She was a clever young woman. That was one of the many reasons why he was lead to her. It wasn't just because she was beautiful. It was also because she was intelligent, brave and bold. There was no other woman in Port Royal who was quite like her.

"I'm not hiding anyone."

"It is best to not lie to her, Mr. Turner." Norrington said.

"I know that voice," Elizabeth said in a surprised tone. "What is James Norrington doing back here?"

"I would like to know the answer to that question myself." Turner said.

"I am having one of the oddest dreams," Norrington replied. It was a dream that was either brought on by the wine or the possible concussion. A new thought had recently entered his head. Someone may have slipped something into his wine.

"You won't be able to get a straight answer from him," Turner said. "He acts like he doesn't know why he returned to Port Royal or why he chose the blacksmith shop as a place to pass out and he even made a joke about being a commodore."

"James Norrington," Elizabeth addressed him in an accusing tone. "What has entered your head?"

"Elizabeth," he nearly breathed her name.

"I'm sorry, Captain James Norrington."

"I believe my mind has decided to create this absurd dream," Norrington said. "But you would not believe that as a possibility since you are not the real Elizabeth but a fabrication as part of the dream."

"You are not making any sense."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." James sighed and pondered what would have been a more believable answer. "Very well. I hit my head too hard and I have lost a few of my more recent memories."

"That would explain everything," Turner said. "James, you might have dreamed you were a commodore. The mere fact that a well known pirate, such as yourself would think he was in the Royal Navy had to born from a drunken dream."

"We can discuss this later," Elizabeth opened the door by a crack, giving James a small view of her beautiful eyes. "We have to find a way to get him back to his ship."

"How do we even know the _Spirit_ is around?"

"Because they wouldn't leave with out their captain," James said. It was his dream; he might as well as go along with it until he woke up. It would certainly be a mirthful subject when he spoke with his lieutenants the next morning.

"How do you propose we get him out to the docks without being noticed?" Turner asked. "Do we sneak him out?"

"Sneak him out," Elizabeth said while her eyes seemed to have brightened. She had an idea. "Wait here." She closed the door, trapping James in darkness. "The two of you. I will return shortly. Will. I need you to find a blade to shave with."

Norrington had waited until he was certain Elizabeth had left before he spoke again. "You wouldn't know what she had planned?"

"She is quite clever and full of ideas," Turner answered. "I cannot even guess at what she may come up with. She told me how she signaled _The Crown Jewel_."

Norrington felt himself stiffen, _The Crown Jewel_ was most likely _the Black Pearl_ disguised as a naval ship in this nightmare. "She created quite the fire."

"She burned up your rum. I'm surprised you are no longer disappointed about it."

"It's only rum," Norrington cringed. He could not imagine himself drinking the swill. Even when the rest of his naval officers were drinking their grog rations he had opted for brandy or wine. "It's not as if you had destroyed your employer's beer supply."

"Beer supply?" Turner started to laugh again. "Mr. Brown drinking alcohol? The man has deemed it wicked."

"He doesn't drink?" Norrington could not believe what he had heard. Then again he was the pirate and Sparrow was the commodore. "Not even wine?"

"Never. He does partake in several cups of coffee a day, always has him on edge."

"Where is Mr. Brown?" That was a good question. If Mr. Brown was sober and more alert then Norrington had more to fear from the man.

"He is at the pier waiting for the latest shipment of puddle iron to come in."

Norrington blinked. It was often the Mr. Brown he knew would have sent Turner to oversee the shipment of raw materials. "Who makes all the swords then."

"I do. He still makes horseshoes, gates, skillets and everything else We both do, but he lets me make the swords by myself. He prefers dealing with the customers personally. Try to stay silent. I will be back shortly."

Norrington sat down, or tried to sit down. It was a bit hard to become quite comfortable in such a small space and he felt his knees brush up against the back of the door. He still didn't have any idea how long it was going to take for Elizabeth or Turner to return. Did he want to speak further with the boy? Turner was trying to help him escape. The navy part of his mind did not like the fact that Turner was trying to assist another pirate, but it was drowned out by the reality, or the reality created by his dream, that he was the pirate in question.

"I brought what she asked," Turner had said. "Plus a few other things."

"Very good, Mr. Turner."

What kind of pirate was he? How many ships did he board and how many innocent lives did he run through with his sword. What of his crew? He had heard from both Elizabeth and Turner Mr. Gibbs was a member of Sparrow's crew, as well as a man with a parrot, a very short man and a woman with dark skin.

"Elizabeth has returned," Will announce minutes later and Norrington heard the main door being opened.

The following conversation was difficult to overhear. The young couple spoke in low tones. It was Elizabeth's plan, but why were they not speaking loud enough for Norrington to hear?"

"Are you serious?" Turner called out.

"It is the least suspicious," Elizabeth said.

"They are going to notice," Turner answered.

"Not after the grooming or if he holds this in front of his face."

Norrington wished he could see what she had brought. Then again the closet door wasn't locked.

"James," Elizabeth opened the door for him. "I know you are going to object, but this is the only way." She held out a beige colored dress in front of her.

"You bought a new dress?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not for me. It's for you, a disguise," Elizabeth explained as she handed the gown to him. "I will do something with your hair and I have bought a headdress and there is a cloth sack for you to put your own things in."

"You want me to wear a dress?" James asked in a sick tone.

"I told you he would object." Turner had crossed his arms.

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Turner." Norrington held up the gown. "I am certain I have worn more ridiculous disguises in the past." He sighed. If he had asked how his dream was about to get any worse it had been answered for him.


	3. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**A/N**: Just a fun and odd little fic that had sprouted recently. Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Replies:** Andrea Foxx. Thank you. Gillette and Groves will appear soon, as for Jack he is the commodore of Port Royal.

Ogreatrandom. Thank you.

Sudoku. I wrote a lot of Norrington scenes in the crossover, poor Norrington. He is usually neglected in crossovers.

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter two: Sneaking out.

* * *

As the minutes passed into hours it seemed less and less like a dream to Norrington. The water Turner had poured onto him had certainly been cold. He had felt it as he had felt the shaving blade glide over his jaw and chin and the pull of the hairbrush Elizabeth used once he had removed his clothes and slipped into the dress she had provided. He was thankful she also hadn't given him a corset.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" Elizabeth asked him as she continued to style his hair.

"The last time I bathed," James answered through clenched teeth and tried to ignore the rough tugging of bristles sliding through another tangle.

"And when was that?" Turner dipped the blade into the small basin filled with water, and the lather and hairs he had already removed from James's face

"For your information, Mr. Turner I happened to take a bath the night previous to-" He didn't finish. He had bathed the night before Sparrow's scheduled hanging. The pirate version of himself however, he was unsure. "That is not important."

"Some would say bathing is very important."

Norrington glared at the boy. Turner certainly got himself into plenty of filth considering his job, but the youth made sure he was clean when he delivered the promised products to customers and attended social functions. Norrington did not want to admit he felt ashamed he was filthier than Turner.

It was another detail that told Norrington it was more than a dream. Dreams could create effective sights, sounds and emotions; the other senses were barely touched upon. He felt pain as well as smell. He could smell the foul stench coming from the donkey and the straw as well as the scent of ashes. There was also another odor he had trouble identifying till he realized it was from his own body.

His physical state seemed too real to be a dream. His mouth felt dry and there was a lingering pain in his head and a foul taste in his mouth. He grimaced at the fact he was experiencing a hangover and even could taste the faintest hint of what his pirate double had been drinking.

"It isn't important," Elizabeth grabbed one of the ribbons Norrington had held for her and slid it through Norrington's hair. "What is important is helping James return to his ship."

"It will be difficult to sneak him past everyone in his currant state," Turner brought the shaving blade to James's neck, ready to remove the last remains of his beard.

"I am trying to make him more presentable."

"As a woman?" Turner raised an eyebrow.

"It would be close enough."

Norrington tried not to enjoy the feeling of her hands sliding through his hair, grazing his scalp and the back of his neck. He had to keep telling himself she was in love with Turner, and even if for a fleeting moment she was once engaged to be his wife, her heart was not in it. The moment was fleeting, but he had savored it.

"They will know he isn't a woman when they smell him."

"Will," her voice was sharp.

Turner sighed. "I'm sorry, James."

"You do not have to apologize, Mr. Turner," Norrington tried not to show emotion at Turner being forward with the use of his first name. He didn't mind when Elizabeth addressed him in a familiar matter. "I should be the one apologizing for my offensive odor."

The youth shook his head. "Why are you always this polite?"

"It is what I am," Norrington shrugged. At least in this fractured reality he was still a respectable man.

"It just destroys the image I have of pirates," Turner shrugged. "Of course you were the one who told me not to believe everything I have read or every story that has been passed down by word to mouth."

"James, can I have the head dress?" Elizabeth asked

"Correct," Norrington kept his eyes on Turner as he handed Elizabeth the last thing he held. There was a time he had come across a thirteen-year-old Turner playing a game amongst his peers. The youths were pretending to be swinging imaginary swords at each other. The other boys were playing the role as pirates and Turner was the civilian hero who was able to outsmart the pirates and save Port Royal. Norrington had told the boys that not all pirates lacked education and despite some of the stories they had heard, it was extremely rare for a mere civilian to apprehend such criminals. Before he left he offered the promise to help the boys enlist in the navy when they come of age.

"You are ready," Elizabeth said. "Or as ready as possible, remember to keep the fan in front of your face at all times."

"Trust me, Miss Swann," Norrington stared at the lace-covered fan she handed to him. "Considering my present state I do not want to show my face to anyone."

* * *

"Not too fast," Elizabeth had whispered to him as they walked to the ports. "Slowly, and lady like. Try to walk like me."

"I am thankful I do not have to wear your kind of shoes," Norrington said as he slowed his gait and stepped in a dainty, lady like matter. He was thankful the gown was long enough to obstruct everyone's view of his feet. He was still able to wear his boots and nobody would know the difference.

Turner walked in front of the two, acting as the role of a guardian. The youth did stare at anyone who let their eyes linger on Elizabeth and possibly even Norrington himself.

Norrington hoped the men of Port Royal did not look to closely at him. It caused him to shudder at the thought. He practically had the fan pressed so hard against his face; it was almost difficult to breathe.

"It was almost too easy," Turner, said when they had reached the ports and the beach. "You two are careful on the sand."

"I've been on the sand before," Elizabeth proceeded to walk ahead of Turner.

"As have I," Norrington said as he brushed passed the boy. He had seen a longboat lying on its side. "Now help me get this to the water."

"Careful now," Elizabeth told him. "Try not to attract too much attention."

"Miss Swann, I can assure you, attention is the last thing I want to attract."

"On three," Turner said. "One," All three of them formed a strong grip on the side of the boat. "Two." They all inhaled. "Three." They pulled, righting the boat and continued to pull, heading straight for the waves.

"You will be able to find your ship?" Elizabeth asked once she stepped out of the water and onto dry sand.

"I am certain. What about your dress?"

She stared down. "It will dry. You have to get out of here now."

"Here are your things," Turner handed him the bundle he had carried.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner." Norrington nodded at the youth and turned to Elizabeth. "I owe you thanks as well Miss Swann." He bowed before her.

"Try not to pull the same stunt." Turner handed him a paddle.

"I will certainly not," Norrington stepped into boat. "It will be quite a while before I see the two of you again." The next time he would see Turner and Elizabeth it will be after he woke up on his sofa, where he would be clean and would just need a fresh bath before he prepared his ship to search after Sparrow.

* * *

Patience had always been one of Norrington's strong suits. Calm planning, along with strategy is what he had relied on through the years, not on brash actions. It was how he was able to hunt down and arrest many pirates and climb the naval ranks. He could be patient when catching Sparrow. He could wait a little more until he removed himself from the dress.

Norrington had waited until he was halfway between Port Royal and the tall rocks that should be hiding the ship Turner had called _The Dauntless Spirit_ before he removed his boots and slipped on his trousers underneath the gown. He still wore the dress, and hoped his theory would be right.

Looks like his odd dream was going his way. As he continued to the cliff's he saw a ship sail out from the corner. Even in the distance he could recognize it as _The Dauntless_.

"At least she still looks the same," Norrington slid off the headdress and pulled the gown over his head. He wore only a simple undershirt underneath. He paddled out several more yards before he slipped on his shirt, a few more feet before the waistcoat and even a few more feet before he slid on his belt.

She may have a different name, but she was still the same ship, from the structure of her form, to her masts and billowing sails. She had the same colors painted on her, even. It was only when Norrington came closer to the ship he noticed the differences. Her insignia was not painted on and she had a figurehead of a winged woman dressed in armor. Her hair was wild and free, and not kept underneath her ancient roman style helmet. She held out a sword, pointing it straight ahead. She was the spirit of _The Dauntless _indeed.

"James," a woman called over from the side.

"Hello, Miss." Norrington shielded his eyes as he looked up. There were several people staring down at them, one was a dark skinned woman.

"How many times have I told you to not call me Miss?" She said as a line was cast over.

"Clearly not enough," Norrington made sure his weapons were in place and overcoat was on before he placed the women items into the sack and climbed up the line.

"Clearly it's not," the woman had her hands on her hips when Norrington climbed over the railing. She was dressed in man's clothing and had tan bandana wrapped around the top of her head. Norrington did not expect her to have such comely features. The loose ends of her hair fluttered from the Caribbean breeze. Dark brown eyes burned into Norrington's own.

Norrington sighed. He had no idea what her name was. "What would you have me call you?'

"Anamaria," she answered. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Apparently not," Norrington handed her the bag. "I do have a few things for you."

Anamaria stared into the bag before she stared at Norrington again. "You got this from the girl?"

"From Miss Swann," Norrington nodded and tired to stare past her. Where was Mr. Gibbs, and where was the man with the parrot? Come to think of it where was the parrot?

She pulled the gown halfway out. "We could make a shilling or two off of it."

Norrington shrugged again. "Your gift. You may do with it as you wish." He cleared his throat. "Sorry I don't have any gifts for the rest of you."

"Don't have to apologize," a voice near the ground said. Norrington stared down to see a miniature man holding a tricorner hat. "Here is your hat, captain."

"Thank you," Norrington accepted it from him. He studied the hat before he set it on his head. It was made of dark leather and trimmed in a golden feather fringe.

"Where is our heading, Captain?"

The voice froze Norrington on the spot. It was a voice he had heard every day, but not one he would expect amongst a pirate crew. He blinked. Surely he was hearing things.

"Are you well, James?"

"Gillette?"

* * *


	4. The Able Bodied Crew

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**A/N**: Just a fun and odd little fic that had sprouted recently. Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 3: The Able Bodied Crew

* * *

The young man standing before Norrington was indeed Gillette. The boyish smile and bright red hair, which as kept in a braid and not short, and bright brown eyes belonged to only one man, except this was not the Gillette Norrington, knew.

"Are you feeling all right, Captain?" Gillette asked. His face did not have a full beard like Norrington had in the smithy. It did have the roughness of a few days away from the razor.

"I am not quite sure anymore," Norrington wanted to reach out and grab the braid, or the scrap of cloth tied at the end. The same material was used to create Gillette's scarf. "Clearly you are not with the Royal Navy."

Gillette stiffened. "Course not." He said it as if he were insulted.

Norrington held out his hands. "Sorry. I may have hit my head and am currently suffering from selective amnesia." The cover story worked for Turner and Elizabeth. It should work for Gillette and the others aboard. "How long have you been a pirate?"

"Since I've been a wee lad," Gillette folded his arms. He wore two shirts. One had the collar and the sleeves removed and was slipped on over the other shirt.

"How long have you been working for me?"

"For several years," his expression changed to one of concern. "I started out a mere crew hand and now I'm your first mate. You do remember, James?"

Norrington closed his eyes and nodded. "The details are quite not clear but some of it is coming back to me."

"Do you wish to take the helm?" Anamaria asked. She had disposed of the bag Norrington had given her.

"It might not be the best," Gillette whispered. "Considering what happened to your head."

"Correct," Norrington whispered back. "I want you to steer us out of here, Anamaria. I'm still a bit hung over."

"Aye, Captain," She nodded before she grasped the wheel spokes.

"I'm going to be in my cabin," Norrington called out so the rest of the crew could hear. "Have some tea sent up, Mr. Gillette."

"Yes, Captain," Gillette, said. "I will have word sent out. You do remember where your cabin is?"

"That I do know." His dream may have altered his ship into a pirate vessel, but it was still his. He knew the layout from top to bottom. "I did have an interesting dream while I was passed out."

Gillette nodded.

"I dreamed that I was Commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy and Jack Sparrow was the pirate I swore to hunt down, and you were one of my lieutenants."

The younger man stared at him for a few seconds before he smiled again. He shook, trying not to laugh, but little snickers and snorts escaped.

"Yes, it is something to laugh at," Norrington chuckled. "Can you imagine myself as one of those stuffy Navy types?"

"Of course not," Gillette shook his head. "You might upstage them with your own polite manners, but you just wouldn't fit in to their life style."

"No, I would not."

* * *

Norrington waited until the door behind him had closed before he ceased his fake laughter and lost his smile. "This current farce is more laughable." He stared at his hands; at least his fingers were not over laid with gaudy rings. "Or it would be if I would just wake up, or was told this story." If the dream had happened to Gillette or Groves and they told him he would chuckle politely and shake his head.

He needed to sit down and think. The design of the furniture in his cabin was the same, if not worn and in need of good polishing. Too much had happened so far in his dream and he needed to view everything that had happened.

"What was that saying," he pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down. "Am I man dreaming I am a butterfly, or a butterfly dreaming I am a man?" Considering how clear the details were and some of the physical sensations he had felt it did seem like he was a pirate who had dreamed he was a commodore. He pushed that thought out of his head immediately. He was a man of law and order. He belonged to the Navy. His reality was clearer than his current situation. Now if only he knew how to wake up.

Norrington retraced his steps in his mind. Before Turner rudely awoken him he was on his way home from the Crystal Rose. He did feel very drunk, maybe not drunk, but he was extremely drowsy and after all it was from one glass of wine. The wine. Why did he not realize it sooner? Somebody slipped a bit of a potion or placed a spell on his drink. It was something that had either sent him to this alternate world or exchanged his soul with the Norrington of this world.

"And probably woke up to find himself as a commodore," Norrington pulled back the sleeve on his right arm. "What am I saying?" The logical part of his mind told him there was no such thing as magic. Everything that happened could be explained by science. "And there is no such thing as cursed gold that turns men into living skeletons." He should have known better to doubt the possibility of magic.

He still didn't know what kind of a pirate he was supposed to be. All he could gather from what Turner and Gillette was that his pirate self was just as well mannered as he was. He stared at the blistered flesh in the shape of a "P" just above his wrist. He had heard about the sound of the flesh sizzle and even the foul scent that lingered in the air after.

His tattoo was a subject of a bit more curiosity. He had wondered when his other self had gotten such a marking, and was it before or after he had received the brand and why was it of the first letter of his last name? Jack Sparrow had the same bird as that of his last name flying over the ocean. It meant the fool enjoyed being a free bird of the sea. There was a bit of a curled accent at the upper right and lower left of the letter and it was filled with tiny floral like swirls.

"Enough of that," he pulled the sleeve back up, accidentally knocking over an unused lantern onto the floor. "Well done, James." He grumbled as he pushed his chair back and bent down to pick up the lantern. He was lucky it wasn't broken, or the candle inside wasn't lit.

An odd squeak brought his attention to under his desk and to the outline of a lean and furry small animal.

"My ship has rats?" He couldn't believe any version of him would stand to have a rat in the captain's cabin, even a pirate version of himself.

The creature wasn't a rat, and apparently didn't take to well to being referred a one. It bolted from it's hiding place, leaping onto Norrington's head, sinking his claws through the mass of unwashed locks and into the skin before it jumped off.

"Bloody weasel," Norrington hissed. He could feel the sting from where it's claws had dug in. He spun around to see where the little beast had run off.

The weasel in question was actually a sable brown ferret with dark brown legs and a white face with a dark band across its eyes. The creature lowered its body and raised its bushy tail while it made a high-pitched screech.

"Captain Norrington?" The knock at the door distracted Norrington's attention from the ferret. He knew that voice. It belonged to one of the marines, Sergeant Murtogg to be exact. "I have your tea."

"You may enter," Norrington rose to his feet.

The door to his cabin opened and the ferret ran outside.

"So that's where you gone to," Murtogg said as entered, carrying a tray with a teapot, a cup and a sugar bowl. "Are you certain this is all you want, Captain?"

"Place it on my desk," Norrington didn't look at the man as he stormed after the ferret.

The ferret ran past the rest of the crew and didn't stop until it had reached one man in particular. It climbed up his leg to his back where it made itself a perch on the man's shoulders.

"Where have you been, Arrow?" The man's voice caused Norrington to freeze in his footsteps. First Gillette, then Murtogg and now Groves?

"Mister Groves?" Norrington addressed the man.

"Was he sleeping under your desk again?" Groves turned around. He had a bit of a beard on the end of his chin, small and pointed and also had a thin line of hairs between his nose and upper lip. A small and simple hat rested on the top of his head. "Did he startle you captain?" He reached up to pet the top of his ferret's head. "I heard you were not feeling well."

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Groves," Norrington kept his eyes on the black and white face of the ferret. The animal's beady eyes were fixed on himself. "He did jump on my head."

"Now that wasn't nice Arrow," Groves reached up to pet the ferret on the top of it's head, all the while Arrow continued to stare at Norrington.

"Have you rested enough?" Anamaria asked. She was still steering the ship.

"No I haven't," Norrington examined his crew. Gillette, Groves and Murtogg were amongst them and if Murtogg was aboard then Mullroy was also bound to be somewhere within the ship. Those two were rarely separated. As he studied the rest of his crew he recognized them as either a naval officer or a marine. "I still haven't had my tea and I need more time to rest and think."

* * *

Norrington stared at the cooling cup of tea. Everything was wrong. Everything in this alternate reality was wrong. No wonder he wasn't able to find any of Jack Sparrow's crew amongst the men. They were probably amongst the navy and marines. It was just bloody wonderful. Sparrow and his men were on the right side of the law and Norrington and his soldiers were pirates. Mr. Brown was a hard worker and not a drunkard. The only ones who were the same were Turner and Elizabeth as well as Anamaria and the short pirate, Marty. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised Elizabeth wasn't Mr. Brown's daughter and Turner the governor's son. He could understand why Anamaria and Marty were still pirates. The navy did not allow women to join their ranks, nor did they allow people who were the same color as her. Marty may be a hard working and determined sailor, but the Navy would have turned him away because of his height.

He sat back and took a taste of the tea and frowned. He forgot to put in some sugar. How many realities were there? Was there a world where he was the governor of Port Royal? Was there a world where he was desperate and brash youth who would do anything to save the woman he had loved? Could there have been a world where he was still himself and Elizabeth truly loved him?

"Best not to think about that?" He stirred in some sugar. He just had to pretend to be his pirate self and work with his pirate crew to find what ever he needs to find to send him back to his world, the real world.

"James?" Gillette knocked on the door.

"You may come in," Norrington took another sip from his cup and turned to face the younger man.

"Sorry to intrude, but Anamaria needs a heading." Gillette stood as rigid as tall as his lieutenant self, even had his hands behind his back.

"A heading?" Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"We have made some distance between ourselves and Port Royal. She wants to know where you plan on going."

That was a good question. Norrington knew he wanted to find a way to reverse the spell. He didn't know where that would be. "I am not exactly sure myself."

"Have you looked at your compass?" Gillette pointed towards Norrington's belt.

"It's broken.'

"It's not pointing at any direction?"

Norrington removed the compass from his belt and raised the lid. The red arrow was pointing towards a north by northwest direction. "It's still pointing at the wrong direction."

"I thought the direction never pointed wrong as long as it was where you wanted to go."

Norrington just stared at him. Baffled, he glanced at the compass again. "North by Northwest."

Gillette nodded. "I'll let Anamaria know."

Norrington blinked after Gillette had left and stared at the compass again. Was there more to it than he had thought. Well at least they were headed somewhere, and hopefully the somewhere will have the answers he is looking for.

* * *

**A/N:** Replies

Nazgulqueen: Thank you. Norrington is fun to write.

Sudoku: Yes they are, along with a few others.

Ogreatrandom: Thank you, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Childatheart7: Thank you and James also blames the wine.

Smittychittybangbang: Thanks I shall check out your story soon.


	5. Witch

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after CotBP

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter four: Witch

* * *

The nightmare was over; at least James hoped it was when he opened his eyes and found himself on the comfortable and familiar bed of his cabin. It felt like home, but was he on _The Dauntless_ or _The Dauntless Spirit_? His question was answered when he held up his arm.

"Bloody hell," he brought his arm down against the other side of the bed with enough force to cause the bed to shake and a feather to shoot out of a tear. "When will this farce end?" He sat up and brought his hand across his face, fingers raked across the stubble. There had to be some form of a blade he could use to shave with.

He slid out of bed when someone knocked at his door. If it was Anamaria he wanted to be sure to be properly dressed. Pirate or not, she was still a woman and he wanted to preserve what little honor he had left.

"Captain are you awake?" It was Gillette.

"I am awake," James said. A shirt was in one hand and a pair of trousers was in the other. "Mr. Gillette, you are aware it is not proper to wake your captain unless he had requested you to do so?"

"Sorry sir," Gillette apologized. "I just wanted to know if you preferred to dine with the crew for breakfast or stay in your cabin?"

"What time is it?" James stared at the clothing in his hands. He should bathe first, that is if can find a bathtub aboard. He had found a basin. If he couldn't have a proper bath then he would use that to clean himself. He may dress like a pirate, but he refused to smell like one.

"According to my pocket watch it's just a minute past seven."

"Six bells," James muttered. "Yes, it is a good time to wake up. Mr. Gillette I need a pot of hot water and vase of cool water. I need a blade and some form of soap. I will bathe before I eat."

"Sir?"

"Mr. Gillette, I order you to find me those items I have requested."

* * *

James tried not to sigh as he combined the hot and cool water in the basin. He was aware Gillette was still in his cabin; fumbling with that ratty scarf he wore around his neck. "Is there something you wish to address, Mr. Gillette?"

"Not really sir."

"I have to say it is unsettling to have you here while I clean myself." He had never found Gillette to be the type to engage in buggery. Then again this wasn't the Andrew Gillette he knew and respected.

"I am concerned about your well being."

James raised an eyebrow. "This is about what I told you last night?"

"Yes sir. I know you have lost some memories, not all of them, because you remember the names of your crew, and it may explain why you spent nearly all of yesterday in your cabin, but your behavior is a bit odd."

"How odd?" James dipped a cloth into the water and ran it across his chest. He would not remove his britches until Gillette had left. "Is it the fact that I am bathing?"

"Well you do wash at least once a week." Gillette brushed his fingers against his scarf once more. "I know you keep your beard groomed, or at least you did when you had it."

"Miss Swann and Mr. Turner had come up with the idea of a disguise for me," He scrubbed the cloth against his shoulders. "I do not know many women with full beards."

"There is that one woman on Tortuga. The one wench even Theodore wouldn't go near."

"Were we certain it was a woman?" James did not want to think of Groves at being a lecher who would chase after every woman. The Groves he knew liked women who were comely of the face and he had preferred brunettes and blue eyes. Groves wouldn't think of courting them unless they had some form of intelligence and a sense of humor. "The most beautiful sound is the sound of a woman's laughter." He had often said.

Gillette laughed. "No sir. We are still trying to figure it out." He cleared his throat. "I understand why you had shaved it off, but I wonder why you are not allowing it to grow back."

James paused the cloth halfway down the center of his arm. "Once it was gone I realized how much trouble it was to keep it groomed. It would just be easier to shave everyday instead."

"Understood," Gillette did not remove himself form the cabin.

"Mr. Gillette," James turned to stare at him. "I cannot finish bathing with you standing there. Is there something else you wish to address?'

"I am wondering if you wish to dine alone."

"You and Mr. Groves may join me for breakfast."

"What of Anamaria? You never leave her out when you invite Theodore and myself."

James shrugged. "She may join us as well."

* * *

After he had finished bathing, dressed, shaved and even managed to tie his hair back with one of the ribbons Elizabeth had used James was ready for breakfast and he informed Gillette.

James tried to eat at least one bite of the griddlecakes, Mullroy had prepared. He had drenched his in honey, but every time he took a bite he could feel the eyes of others on him.

"Are none of you hungry?" He asked once he set his fork and knife down. "None of you are eating." Well almost no one. The ferret was chewing on the pieces of fruit and egg Groves had given him.

"I explained why you are no longer keeping the beard," Gillette said before he took a bite of his own eggs.

"You still haven't explained why we are headed up river," Anamaria just stared into James's eyes. "You want to see her again."

"Her?" James gingerly ran his fingers against his chin. He wasn't accustomed to the blade he used to shave and a few small areas on his face were raw, thankfully he hadn't cut himself.

"Have you also forgotten Tia Dalma?" Groves asked before he took a sip from his cup.

"It appears I may have." Was this one of his other self's lovers? "Please help me try to remember."

"She is a swamp witch," Anamaria answered. "She knows all about the legends of the sea, knows your past and future."

"You also had a few dallian-off," Gillette shuddered along with the table before he turned towards Anamaria who in turn glared at him.

"A witch. She would be able to cure my amnesia." And more importantly, help him to return to the world he knew.

* * *

James barely had any idea of what to expect when he entered the swamp. Most of his crew had become more anxious as they neared his destination. Their eyes were lined with fear as they whispered small prayers and drew symbols of the cross in the air with their fingers. James knew they would not accompany him in the long boat.

The few who did join him were not exactly pleased with the idea. Gillette and Groves understood why and even though Anamaria nodded and voiced an understanding she was still upset and appeared to seethe while they were in the longboat. Mullroy, Murtogg, and Marty rounded out the group and while they were not as frightened as the other sailors they kept darting their heads at the slightest sound.

James could understand some of the fear as they continued their way through the humid swamp, the moist air weighed down on him and his nose turned up from the odor. The fireflies were beautiful, creating an enchanting whimsy to the environment and James would have enjoyed the scene if it were not for the few locals seated on large rocks and in trees, watching them as they traveled through. Their constant gazes created the sensation of icy fingers running down his spine.

"Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy," James turned to his crew as soon as they had docked against a rickety shack on stilts. "You two will guard the boat."

"Yes sir," Murtogg sounded almost too eager to stay behind. He was twisting his wool knit cap the whole time.

"I hope the crew doesn't get too hungry," Mullroy ran his hand against the half formed beard on his chin.

"We shouldn't be gone too long," Groves assured him as soon as James had stepped out of the boat and onto the ladder.

"Miss Tia Dalma?" James called out as soon as he stepped into the shack. The light from the candles had cast the entire room in a rich golden shade of autumn leaf. His eyes had honed in on several of the jars hanging from the beams. The sight of eyeballs floating in thick syrup like substance was enough to satiate his curiosity to wonder what were in the others.

He shifted his gaze to the woman seated near the back of the hut. She was dressed in a dark and raggedy gown. Her hair was gathered into several dreads. She had appeared to have been staring at several colorful stones on the table.

"James Norrington," the woman pulled back her ink stained lips, revealing gray teeth. "You have questions floating around your head." She stood up, impressing James with her height. She would have been able to fit into the dress Elizabeth had bought for him.

"You are correct, Miss Dalma." James nodded. He turned when he heard the others had followed in after him.

Tia Dalma stopped a few inches from him. Her smile faded from her face. "You are not him."

"Not who?" Gillette asked.

"You are not Captain James Norrington." Tia's bloodshot eyes did not leave James for a second. "You are the scourge of piracy. You are Commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy."

The others blinked before they started talking at once.

"Was that why you returned to Port Royal?" Anamaria asked.

"All this time you were really part of the Navy?" Marty pointed at him. "You only were a pirate in disguise?"

"That cannot be right," Groves shook his head. "This cannot be right." Arrow squeaked in agreement.

"You said it was a dream," Gillette continued to stare at him. "In your dream you were in the Royal Navy and became a Commodore, and I was a lieutenant."

"It is true," James pulled back his sleeves revealing the brand and the tattoo. "And so is this."

"This is our James," Tia's fingers brushed against the brand before traced along James's jaw line. "This is where he belongs." She stared deep into his eyes. "Not in here. The navy man is within."

"Where is our captain?" Anamaria had stepped forward as soon as Tia Dalma had touched him.

"Possibly where I belong," James suggested.

"How do we get him back?" Groves asked. While Anamaria had stepped forward he had stepped back.

"I believe that is what we all would want," Gillette said.

"I also like to know who did this," James had a few possible suspects in mind. It was either the bar keeper of the Crystal Rose who sent him the whine or the serving girl. He did notice how her eyes seemed to have shone brighter than usual for a few seconds.

"Step this way," Tia gestured with her hand before she approached a different table with a small bowl placed on top. She filled a quarter of it with lamp oil before she tossed in handfuls of what appeared to have been ashes. "This may be painful."

"How painful."

"Not much," she pulled out a small knife. "Give me your hand."

James was certain he knew what she had planned but still held out his hand. He did not flinch nor wince when she brought the tip of the blade against a finger and held his hand over the bowl.

"That shall be enough." She released his hand after several droplets of blood fell into the oil and ash. "This shall not take long." She stared intently into the bowl.

James stared at the new cut and reached for the ribbon he used to tie his hair back.

"I have it," Anamaria whispered as she wrapped his finger in a scrap of cloth.

"Thank you," James studied the cloth. It was the exact same material as Gillette's scarf. Looking up he could see the frayed edge of the shortened material. "Thank you both."

Gillette nodded and said nothing. Groves continued to glare at him and Marty watched Tia.

"Rosemary," Tia sat up. "Her name is Rosemary."

"Who is Rosemary?" Anamaria asked.

"She is the one who put the spell on James." Tia said. "She is the one you have to find."

"There is one problem," James said. He pretty much knew who Rosemary was. "She is a serving made in a Port Royal tavern."

"That would be the Rosemary you know," Tia wagged a finger. "The Rosemary here is someone similar but different, like this world is to you."

"How do we find her?" Marty asked.

"The compass," Gillette nodded towards James. "He now knows who to find."

"Yes the compass," James tapped the broken compass. Was there more to it? "Thank you Miss Dalma for your help."

"Why didn't it point to the direction of this Rosemary?" Anamaria asked

"That is a good question," Gillette added.

"You think you know how it works," Tia brushed her fingers over the lid and closed it. "But you do not know exactly how." She raised a finger. "James wanted to know several things. He wanted to know who and how and the why as well as a way."

"I thought he wanted to return," Groves said in a tone so cold that it spooked James. "He wanted to return back to his life."

"It did waver at first," James stared at the compass before he secured it back to his belt. "I did want to know the answers." He looked up at his crew. "When you mentioned Miss Dalma and what she could and can do I believed she would be the one who could make things right."

"Can't she?" Marty asked.

The witch shook her head. "It is never wise to mix magics. The one who cast the spell is the one who can break the spell."

"What do you know of this Rosemary?" Anamaria asked.

Tia Dalma shrugged. "I only know her name, and know the level of her skill. I also know she will want something in return."

"Like this," Gillette pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a slender gold chain with an emerald hanging from the center. "It was taken from a man who had ripped it from a gypsy girl he had beaten."

James raised his eyebrows and frowned at the idea a member of his crew was going to pay Tia Dalma with something he had stolen, unless it was James's pirate self who stole the necklace.

"A fair payment indeed," Tia accepted the necklace.

"Thank you, Miss Dalma," James turned to his crew. "I am sorry I haven't told you sooner."

"You don't have to apologize," Gillette shrugged. "This wasn't your fault."

"Nobody would have believed you," Marty smiled briefly.

"Before you leave, James I should give you some advice." Tia brushed her fingers against James's shoulder. "You may think you and the other James have nothing in common, but you are both the same."

"I will keep that in mind," James said before he turned to the door.

* * *

**Replies**: Sudoku, thank you. Alt realties are fun to explore and I like to think James is a well-educated man.

Ogreatrandom, Thank you. I hope you enjoy the next chapter


	6. A Near Miss

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 5: A Near Miss

* * *

They had rode back to the _Dauntless Spirit_ in near silence. Both Murtogg and Mullroy were eager to get back to the ship. Their fear slowly ebbed away as they put enough distance between themselves and the swamp. Both Marty and Gillette had confused expressions on their face. Groves had sat near the back, hunched low while he continued to glower towards James's direction. Anamaria was impassive. James could read nothing from her.

"I'll make my chicken stew," Mullroy said once they had climbed aboard the _Spirit_. "Does that sound good?"

"I always enjoy your stew, Mr. Mullroy," James said. Mullroy the Marine enjoyed to cook as a hobby. James had enjoyed the meals Mullroy had brought to him when James had spent long hours in his office. He had also liked the breakfast prepared by Mullroy the pirate.

"I'll make sure there is plenty of onions," Mullroy made his way below deck. "I know you love onions in your stew."

"I do," James smiled. "Just make certain there isn't too much."

"Aye captain," Mullroy said.

"It is a bit of a shame we do not have any garlic," Murtogg said.

"It would enhance the flavor a bit," James agreed and was a bit thankful the others hadn't told Murtogg and Mullroy the truth.

"It would," Mullroy nodded before he stared at Murtogg in confusion. "I thought you were allergic to garlic."

"I'm allergic to oranges, and only if I eat too much."

"You were gagging the last time I used garlic."

"It was raw," Murtogg spread out his hands. "Nobody likes raw garlic."

"I like raw garlic."

"Gentlemen if you please," James silenced the two with a wave of his hand. "Not many prefer the taste of raw garlic. I did enjoy the time you roasted the garlic cloves, Mr. Mullroy. You may go to the galley."

"Aye captain," Mullroy said before he climbed down the stairs.

"Mr. Murtogg I want you to make sure the sails are at full mast," James instructed.

"Yes sir," Murtogg said before he left.

James motioned Marty, Anamaria and his lieutenants closer. "I thank you for not telling them what Tia Dalma had said." He spoke in a low tone as he addressed them.

"We won't tell anyone," Gillette said. "Not that the rest of the crew would believe us."

James smiled as he nodded. "I thank you Mr. Gillette." He closed his eyes and breathed deep. "I am certain the James Norrington you know and respect is also trying to find his way back."

"We understand sir," Marty nodded.

"We want our James to return." Anamaria said.

"Until then I have to act like your James."

"Yes," Groves scoffed and crossed his arms. The ferret changed positions on his shoulders. "The great pride of the Royal Navy has to pretend to be a pirate."

"Theodore," Anamaria stared at him.

"Mr. Small, I want you and Mr. Groves to take care of the rigging. Ask some of the other members of the crew to join you." James tried to ignore the cutting remark. Groves wasn't fond of pirates. His dislike was not near the level as James's hatred, nor Gillette's. He was the first to be impressed by Sparrow's skill, however he agreed they were some of the worst scum to sail the waters.

"Aye, captain." Marty saluted him before he turned around.

"Bye your command," Groves responded coldly before he turned on his heel.

James stared at the back of his pirate lieutenant before he let out a deep breath. "I know none of you are quite fond of me."

"This isn't your fault sir," Gillette reached up to adjust his scarf.

"It's that witch who is at fault," Anamaria agreed. She reached to place a hand on his shoulder and paused halfway. "The woman, Tia Dalma had named."

"Rosemary," James stared at the makeshift bandage on his finger. "How will this compass find her?"

"You do not carry this compass?" Anamaria pointed to the broken compass hanging from James's belt.

"That would be the compass of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Commodore Sparrow is a pirate?" Gillette blinked. "If he is a pirate and you are a high ranking officer of the Royal Navy then what of us?" He pointed to himself and Anamaria. "Am I really a lieutenant?"

James nodded "You and Mr. Groves are two of my most loyal, most responsible, and most trustworthy lieutenants. Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy are in the marines." He turned around to see several his men on hands and knees, scrubbing the deck. "Most of my men are also in the Navy or in the Marines."

"And myself?" Anamaria asked

"You and Mr. Small are unchanged, as is Mr. Turner and Miss Swann."

Anamaria nodded. "It is because of the color of my skin and because of Marty's height?"

James closed his eyes. "And because you are woman. That is why you are not in the Navy."

"I was not thinking of the Navy," Anamaria said coldly before she brushed past the men.

James blinked. What was she thinking about if she did not mean the Navy? Was she speaking of society where she wouldn't be a slave? Marty could be a proper gentleman of high society.

"It would be improper of me if I do not apologize," he turned towards the direction Anamaria had walked towards until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Gillette?"

"You may have insulted her, but there is no need to fret. She will get over it. What we need is to find Rosemary. Which direction is the compass pointing?"

James still did not understand how the compass was going to help. "The direction is north by northeast."

"That is where we are heading," Gillette smiled before he gave a light pat on James's back.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" James Norrington called up to Marty in the crow's nest. Two days in a row they have sailed through calm weather, barely any cloud in the sky and not a single other ship to have cross their path.

"Smooth sailing, captain," Marty called down.

"Excellent," James took a sip from his coffee. The cup he carried around with him was possibly stolen from a merchant vessel, but his mind should not dwell on such matters.

"Captain, have you noticed where we are heading?" Anamaria approached him with a chart in her hand. She had forgiven him for what he had said a few nights prior.

"I have noticed when Mr. Gillette and myself have charted our path." James and Andrew had drawn at a map; the coordinates they had already sailed through and where would the most possible direction of where they were headed. "We are heading towards Bermuda."

"We are going to sail through the triangle."

"Do not tell me you are afraid of the rumors and stories." James had heard everything about the Bermuda triangle. There were stories about mermaids and sirens luring men towards their death at sea. Stories of ghost ships causing wrecks, causing even more ghost ships, stories of a whirlpool sucking down ships and sailors to the lost city of Atlantis, tales of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman sending sailors to his locker. James had heard them all.

"The rumors and the stories had to start from somewhere." Anamaria lowered her arm.

"We will be entering the triangle in less than half a day," James took another sip from his cup, taking notice of how the brew was cooling down.

"You are still not thinking of taking another route?" Anamaria stared at him.

"Of course he isn't," Groves walked past him. "You wouldn't expect anything from a man of the navy. All he cares about is getting back to his old life."

"And you believe our James isn't" Anamaria started after him. "You think our captain isn't doing anything and everything to return to us?"

"Don't," James grabbed onto her shoulder. "Let him be. He may come out of it. It might take a few days but he will come around." Groves was not one to hold grudges for a long time, never longer than a few weeks and if there were apologies and a chance at making up the grudge would last even less.

"And what if he doesn't?" Anamaria asked.

"He will," James took another gulp from his cup and approached the helm.

"Captain," Marty shouted from the crow's nest. "There is a ship."

"What kind of ship?' James stared up.

"It is a Navy vessel. A few knots ahead."

"In which general direction?"

"Where we are headed."

Even with his clean and shaven presence, Norrington knew he would still be recognized by the Naval crew and there was little guessing to what they would do to himself and his crew. They may be pirate versions of the people he cared about, but they were still the same in mind and personality.

"Mr. Gillette turn this ship around.'

"Captain?" Gillette turned his head away from the wheel.

"Turn the _Dauntless_ around, and when I give the order hard to starboard."

"Aye, Captain," Gillette turned the wheel, causing the ship to veer around.

Norrington braced as the ship turned, careful as to not stagger or even fall from the lurch. He did not move until the ship was steady.

"Captain Norrington," Murtogg approached him. A chunk of wood was in his hand. "What are your plans?"

"My plan is to avoid the Navy at all costs," James said before he drained the last from his cup. "And to keep my crew safe." He handed the cup to Murtogg and pulled out his spyglass. "After we loose them we will change course back to our original destination."

"I will inform the rest of the crew," Murtogg said before he slipped away.

James continued to stare through the spyglass. He did not want to lower it until the other ship was gar enough away. Once the appearance of the ship was no more than a mere dot riding on the waves he removed the spyglass from his eyes.

"Mr. Gillette, now, hard to starboard."

"Aye Captain," Gillette turned the wheel, not as harshly as before and causing a smoother turn.

"Thank you Mr. Gillette," James crossed his arms and stared up at the masts of his ship. The site of the billowing sails filled his chest with a tingling pride. He could not help to love her, despite her vocation of being a pirate vessel.

"Sir," Marty's voice carried down. "I think we have been seen. It is following us."

"Following?" James frowned. "Is she ganging on us?'

"It is still the same distance as when we turned, but it had also turned."

"She will not catch up with us." _The Dauntless_ could not match speed with the Interceptor, but there is no other ship, neither navy, merchant, nor pirate they wouldn't be able to keep up with the _Dauntless_, unless it was The Black Pearl. A new thought had entered his mind. What if this ship was the _Crowning Jewel_ and Commodore Sparrow was aboard?

He stared out at the sky. Most of it was clear and blue. There was a small cluster of clouds that were darkening in a northeastern direction.

"Mr. Gillette, we are turning north."

"Are you certain sir?" Gillette asked. "It looks like a storm is developing."

"Precisely. We will arrive when it is still weak. I will order Marty out of the nest and everyone to vacate the sails."

James stood by Gillette as they sailed through the storm; the clouds darkened the sky creating an illusion of an early night. He did not move when the first rain pelted against his skin, nor when the wind picked up.

"James, are you certain this is a good idea?" Anamaria appeared by his side. "The winds are getting stronger."

"We will get through this," he turned around staring at the stern and the worsening storm behind them. "We have already missed the worst part of the storm."

"It does not look like it will be getting any better anytime soon," Gillette said.

James nodded. "Anamaria I want you to order the sails to be drawn, except for those on the foremast and half the crew to get below deck."

"James?" She stared into his eyes.

"I want you to go down with them."

She reached for his hand and pulled back. "Yes sir."

James stood by Gillette, as the winds had grown even stronger. Both men were completely soaked from the rain. James had turned to watch the storm behind them and what was in store for them.

"Mr. Gillette I shall take the wheel now," James grabbed onto one of the wooden handles. "Take down the sails of the foremast and make certain you and the rest of the crew are below deck."

"What of you?" Gillette released his hold on the wheel.

"I will try to steer us clear," James did not turn to look at him. "I cannot have my concentration waver because I am worrying about the safety of my crew. Join the others below deck. That is an order."

Gillette drew up his lips into the pouty frown James had grown to know. "Aye captain."

James felt the muscles in his arms tense as he tried to keep the wheel steady as he steered through the rough waters. The storm was a strong squall, not quite near a tropical level and he could see the end, a small line of golden sunlight. It was his beacon.

The brow lurched suddenly towards port and Jams tried to use all the strength to keep her steady. "Steady girl," he said despite his fingers slipping from the wheel. He tried to push even further. He felt the wheel slide away from him as he stumbled and fell to the deck.

A pair of hands grabbed his arm before he landed on the deck.

"Anamaria," James stared into the concerned eyes of the pirate woman as she helped him to his feet.

"I have the wheel," Gillette clenched his jaw as he tried to pull the wheel back.

"This will need two men," James said as he grabbed onto the other side of the wheel and pulled along with Gillette.

"Two men," Anamaria joined them. "And a woman."

"I shall speak with you about disobeying my orders," James said once the ship was steady. "But as for now I thank you.'

"We can speak after we make it through," Gillette said.

"Agreed," James took his place, directly behind the wheel while both Gillette and Anamaria remained at his sides, one arms each against his back, their other hands attached to the wheel.

James did not let go until the rain downpour had lightened to a mere drizzle and the winds were once again breezes. Most of the clouds were behind them, leaving clear skies ahead.

"Should I alert the crew?" Gillette asked.

"Now would be a good time," James nodded in agreement.

"Would you like your hat back," Anamaria asked as she pats his back.

"I can wait," James stretched out his arms, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. "Mr. Gillette when you do go below deck, ask Mr. Mullroy to make us some more of his chicken stew and some tea."

"Aye," Gillette smiled. "We could all do with something warm in our stomachs."

"We should also change out of these wet clothes," James smiled as he removed his coat."

"I will find us some blankets," Anamaria said. "Will we be regaining our original destination?"

"After we are warm and dry," James brushed his fingers against the compass.

* * *

**Replies:** Ogreatrandom, thank you. Jack will make an appearance in a later chapter.

Captain MeraSparrow, Thankyou.

Sudoku, thanks. Tia Dalma strikes me as the type, the one all pirates go to for answers. I'm a bit of a Gilleton fan myself, but Andrew watching James bathe his upper half is probably the closest to the pairing, I shall write.


	7. Rosemary

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

This Chapter features a strong hint of Norriana aka Norrington/Anamaria

Gentleman Pirate 

**Chapter 6: Rosemary**

* * *

James held onto the wooden wheel spokes and continued to stare forward. The sky had been clear for most of the day. There hadn't been much change in the weather since they had sailed through the squall, save for a small rain shower, and that wasn't even worth drawing the sails over.

"Are you getting a bit tired, captain?" Gillette asked him. "You have been at the helm for over six hours."

"I am quite well," James did not feel the slightest bit tired. He did feel a little bit hungry.

"Are you certain?" Gillette asked. "I have asked Murtogg to bring some food to your cabin. Mullroy had made a delicious meal of those swordfish we had caught earlier today."

James tried to ignore the rumbling sound coming from his gut. "I may eat a little later."

"But then your food would be cold." Gillette shook his head. "Wouldn't be in prime perfection."

"No it wouldn't," James tried to keep from grinning. "I believe you are trying to remove me from the helm so you can steer the _Dauntless Spirit_."

Gillette stared at the deck. "No, Captain. I just want to make sure you have rested. You look like you need to be off of your feet for a bit."

"Very well," James stepped away from the wheel. "But only because you insist, Andrew."

"Enjoy your meal," Gillette took his place at the wheel.

James gave his first mate a light pat on the back before he made his way to his cabin.

"Here you go, captain," one of his crew placed a bottle of rum into his hand. "To go with your dinner. There are not many bottles left and it shouldn't be right for me to have one and not you."

"Is that right," James stared at the bottle and the rust colored liquid inside.

"Especially after you got us through that storm."

"Thank you," James slipped the bottle into his coat. For the past two days his crew were willing to give up their shares of rum for him. James had seen the look of admiration in the faces of all his crew after Gillette and Anamaria told them about how the three of them sailed through the storm. If they had only merely respected their pirate captain before they nearly worshipped him now.

All of them admire him, except for Groves. The man refused to make eye contact with him after the incident with the squall. Was Groves ashamed because of the cold shoulder he was giving James recently?

He encountered Groves near the mizzen mast, feeding small bits of potato skin to his ferret. Neither the man nor the animal had noticed James had approached them.

"You never were fond of potato skins, Theodore." James said. "Always asked for them to be peeled, even though the doctors told you they were healthy."

Grove nearly dropped a piece of skin. "Captain."

"I'm sorry about what is between us," James scratched the top of his head. "Although I am not certain what that may be."

"I am not fond of naval officers such as yourself," Groves narrowed his eyes.

"As you can see I am not trying to arrest you," James tried to smile and pulled back the sleeve of his coat, revealing the brand on his wrist. "I'm pretty much a pirate myself."

"Until you return to your comfortable life where you will hunt us down."

"My comfortable life includes a lieutenant Theodore Groves standing by my side." He did not want to come off snappish. "We hunt down other pirates, we also fight against invading forces from other nations, all for the good of England."

Groves turned when both men heard some of the crew grumbling and pointing at their direction. "I am sure you impressed them with your sailing skills, none of them know who you really are, maybe if they did they would also see you as a foolish man who sailed through the storm."

"Sailed through the edge of the storm," James pointed his finger at the pirate, the tip of his finger only inches from Groves's nose. "And I choose to do so to keep my crew from being captured by the navy and sent to the gallows."

Arrow slinked around Groves's head, claws still clutching his clothes and bit down on James's hand.

James's eyes widened from the pain. He jumped back, taking the animal with him until the ferret released his hold and landed on the deck.

"Arrow," Anamaria spoke in a stern voice. She had her hands on her hips as she stared down at the ferret. "Theodore." She turned to Groves.

Groves sighed before he shook a finger at Arrow. "That was a naughty thing to do, bad ferret."

Arrow squeaked once before he climbed up onto Grove's shoulder once again.

James held onto his bleeding hand, glaring at Groves. "I will speak with the both of you later." He turned to his cabin.

"James, the rum?" Anamaria followed after him.

"Yes, the rum," he fished out the bottle from his pocket. Usually he would secretly hand small tokens of appreciation over to Gillette and Anamaria who would place it back into storage. "Not this time."

"You are going to drink it?"

"Just this once," he removed the cork and took a sip. He immediately wanted to spit it out, but forced himself to swallow the burning liquid. "Is there a mug of water in my cabin?"

"Yes there is," Anamaria nodded.

"Good," he tried another sip and gagged. He may not be able to handle it pure, but he was certain he could drink down grog.

* * *

James woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. His head was buried in his arms at his table. He did not make falling asleep at his table, or desk a habit and wondered how tired he actually was last night. Then again he also consumed an entire bottle of rum.

"Captain," Anamaria called from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming," James slowly stood up. He examined his hand where the ferret had bit him. It was wrapped in cloth and the pain had subsided. Lucky for him, there was also no pain in his head. His double may have become quite used to the effects of rum and needed many bottles before he could achieve the level of a hangover, not that James planned on drinking any more rum.

"We have made land," Anamaria smiled. Her smile faded when she stared at him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel quite fine," he ran his hand against his face, feeling the stubble. He would shave when he returned. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Not long after you had finished eating. I had Murtogg slip in while you slept and remove your empty dishes. You are not displeased with my actions?"

He shook his head. "No, in fact I thank you." He stretched and shook his arms. "Has the longboat been prepared?"

"Aye captain."

"You, Gillette are to accompany me to see this Rosemary," finally the ordeal can end. "I also want Murtogg and Mullroy to row us to shore."

* * *

They did not have to ask to many questions. All they had to ask if anyone had heard of a mysterious woman by the name of Rosemary, and if they knew where she was. The locals did seem suspicious of why they asked and many were wary of her. Good. It meant that Rosemary was the type of person they were looking for and it mean they would most likely not to be bothered by any of the locals.

"Why didn't you use your compass?" Gillette asked as they trudged through the terrain.

"The compass may point to the right direction," James answered. "But it doesn't answer all the questions."

"We only asked where this Rosemary was," Gillette said before nearly tripping over an exposed root.

"The best questions are those that are not asked."

Gillette blinked. "That doesn't quite make sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Anamaria said.

James caught her smile and returned it. He would of asked Murtogg and Mullroy to come along, but he needed someone to watch the longboat and mind the tide. Not to mention Murtogg and Mullroy did not know he was not their true Captain Norrington.

As was expected, Rosemary lived in a shack similar to Tia Dalma's; only it was smaller. It was surrounded by a copse of trees and the path leading up to it was cracked and broken, with weeds growing through the gaps.

James did not waste anytime thinking about the welcome he would receive and knocked on her door.

"You may enter," a warm and silky voice greeted him.

"I will be watching your back," Gillette said, his hand was gripped onto his hilt.

"And I will watch your front," Anamaria said and grabbed onto the doorknob.

"I will watch out for the both of you," James said as they entered.

They all paused when the stepped onto the woven rug and stared around. The small building was lavishly decorated with small tapestries, paintings and what appeared to be dried out flower bouquets. The few tables were finely carved and dressed in exquisite cloths.

"My other told me you would arrive," a woman was stretched out on a sofa. James did not remember her voice, but he remembered her blue eyes. She wasn't dressed like a serving girl. She wore a deep green gown with a low cut above her bosom, not unlike the gowns favored by whores. Her brown hair was set in a braid and held by a string of beads. A black cloth headband with several more beads was wrapped around the top of her head.

"Are you Rosemary?" Gillette asked.

"I am she," the woman reached over to the table next to the sofa and removed a piece of fruit from a small bowl.

"You are the one who did this," Anamaria's voice took on a sharp edge as she stepped in front of James.

"I did nothing," Rosemary sat up. "It was the other me who did this. The dutiful little bar maiden." She placed the fruit in her mouth.

"If the other version of you is also a witch I will see to it she is hung for her crimes," James glared at her.

"Captain?" Gillette backed away from him.

"Her a witch?" Rosemary chuckled. "She probably worked up a great deal of courage to approach you like that. She is a good little girl, very demure and was unaware of her potential until I cam in contact with her a few years ago."

"How?" James could understand if the Rosemary who put a spell on his drink was different.

"Mirrors," Rosemary held up a hand held mirror. "It is always mirrors. You would think witches would be a little bit more creative."

"You forced your other version to place the spell on James," Gillette accused. "And since you seem to gloat about how much of a witch you are, then you can reverse it."

"Of course I will reverse it," Rosemary set the mirror down. "But I won't, not now."

"Why not?" Anamaria removed her blade.

"That is unwise," Rosemary stood up. "Think about the consequences if you kill me."

James already knew what the direst consequence would be. "Sheath your swords. No one wants me stuck here when you want your true captain."

"You are a wise man, James Norrington," Rosemary sauntered over to him. "How does it feel to become the thing you hate the most?"

"I have yet to engage in any act of piracy," James did not remove his eyes from her. Were pirates the very thing he hated most in the world? He despised murderers and those who harmed the innocent. Pirates just happened to be the type that did both.

"As you have said," Rosemary grasped his chin. "Yet." She whispered the word into his ear.

"And he wont have to," Anamaria grabbed onto the other woman's wrist and pulled her away from James. "Because you will undo the spell."

"He isn't your Captain," Rosemary slithered back towards James. "And I am not ready to perform the spell."

"Why not?" Gillette scowled. "Does the moon have to be in a certain phase? Do you require a certain ingredient?"

"Clever," the witch approached him. "And you are close. I do require something." She brushed her fingers across the top of his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Gillette stepped back away from her.

"I want a heirloom returned."

"I do not have it," James crossed his arms. He was getting tired of the dance, Rosemary engaged in.

"Did I say that you had it?" Rosemary asked. "I know who stole my bracelet from me. He is a pirate who calls himself the Prince of the Sea."

James had never heard the name before, although he was certain both Gillette and Anamaria knew, by the way they sucked in their breath.

"Why did he steal this bracelet from you?" James asked.

"I do not have to explain the motives of pirates," Rosemary clasped her hands together. "We played a game of cards. If he won he would receive a different piece of jewelry from me. If I won he would perform a chore." Her eyes narrowed. "He cheated."

"And instead of taking the jewelry you had offered he took your bracelet."

"Was there something special about this bracelet?" Gillette asked. "Could it make the wearer stronger, or give them the ability to fly?"

"It may do something," Rosemary shrugged. "But I have not been told. It was my father's and before him it belong to my grandmother, and before her my great grandmother."

"Why do you need me?" James asked.

"Because it is the prince of the sea who stole my bracelet and the only person I know who can fight him would be the great pirate James Norrington."

"I am not he."

"Yes and no," Rosemary raised a finger. "My other told me about the great Commodore James Norrington. You both are just as bold, just as intelligent, just as cunning, just as skilled with the sword, and I believe just as handsome."

James tried to ignore the feeling of her fingers rubbing against his neck. Luckily for him, Anamaria slipped in between the two of them.

"I have told you he is not your captain," Rosemary sneered.

"Precisely," Gillette said. "Why did you not try to locate our captain?"

"The notorious pirate is hard to find."

"So you had the spell performed."

The witch nodded. "You have figured it out."

"What does it look like?" Anamaria asked. Her voice did not loose the sharp tone. "This bracelet of yours?"

"Two bands of copper with a third in the middle," Rosemary described. "The one in the middle appears as if it had been braded with small aquamarine stones woven in."

"We will be on our way," there was one other question on James's mind. "Why did the other Rosemary agree to helping you?"

"I promised her I would sever the link and never contact her again."

James pulled out the lacquered compass and flipped back the lid. The arrow pointed to a new direction. "Mr. Gillette and Anamaria, we will return to the ship." He glanced back at Rosemary one last time. "And you better honor your end of our bargain."

* * *

**Replies:** Sudoku, thanks

Ogreatrandom, thanks I keep on writing because of my muse.

Admiral Norrington, thanks.

Captain Mera Sparrow, you are right in your guessing.


	8. Survivors

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 7: Survivors

* * *

Peter Murtogg ran the old and damp cloth against the splintered surface of the dining table. It was chore he had grown accustomed to ever since both he and Robert Mullroy had signed up to join with Captain Norrington's crew. Robert was given the role as the ship's cook and Peter would clean up after him and bring the food to the captain.

"The last one is finished cleaning their last dish," Robert stepped out of the galley, the stained apron he often donned when cooking was rolled up into a wad. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm just about done my self," Peter dunked the rag into the bucket nod tried to ignore the few strings that came loose and fell of into the water.

"The boys sure have been full of gossip recently," Robert placed his battered tricorn on top of his head. "Most of em, been talking about the prince of the sea."

"Theseus?" Murtogg suggested the halfling son of Poseidon. "Unless we are talking about one of the others."

Robert just stared at him. "Whom are you talking about?"

"The prince of the sea. The god of the sea had many children, most with sea nymphs and mortal women. He is like his brother, Zeus. The only brother who honored the state of marriage was the lord of the underworld."

"You have been reading those myth books too many times," he surveyed the state of the tables. "I'm talking about the pirate captain of _Calypso's Fury_". He placed his fists at his hips and strutted around. "Mr. 'I am the Prince of the sea.'"

"That one," Peter ran the cloth over the last corner. "We are going after that captain? Are we going to work together with his crew, or fight against him, or just talk?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know. They are just rumors. Although many said it was the order of the captain."

"It could be a possibility."

Robert furrowed his brow. "Does the captain seem to be acting strange recently?"

Peter tilted his head to the side. "No," he had seen the captain stand proudly at the helm, ordering his crew around, and speaking with both Anamaria and Andrew. The only thing off was a slight difference in the captain's appearance. "He has been shaving and bathing daily, that is all."

"He hasn't been drinking much either."

"He is too focused, probably saving the rum to reward himself later." With one last swipe he had finished. "You know who has been acting strange? Theodore."

"He has been avoiding the captain recently, won't even have dinner in his cabin. It makes you wonder."

"He isn't planning a mutiny," Peter closed his eyes. Theodore was one of the last people on the planet who would lead a mutiny against Captain Norrington, and after the captain's recent sailing through the squall and away from the navy it would be a one-man mutiny against the rest of the crew.

"Naw, I just wondered if the captain slept with Theodore's woman."

"Which one?" Peter asked before he and Robert broke down into laughter.

* * *

"It no longer stings," James stared at his injured hand as Anamaria slowly unwound the cloth covering it. "It doesn't even itch."

"That is because I am taking care of it." Anamaria tilted the steaming teapot and poured hot water into the bowl that had already contained a small amount of cool water. "You know this may sting."

"Of course." James closed his eyes. It had become part of a daily ritual ever since Arrow bit his hand. Anamaria would clean it with warm water and a bit of soap before dabbing rum soaked cloth on the bite.

"He has only apologized once." She said. "He still won't get his mind around the fact your spirit belongs to another world, to another life, another wo…" She trailed off as she cleaned the wound.

"Another what?" James gritted his teeth from the heat of the cloth.

"It does not matter."

"I never bothered to ask this," James opened his eyes. "What is the other me like."

"Very much the same as you," She removed the cork from a bottle of rum. "He does not bath as often as you, but he bathes more than the rest of the crew, and insists on keeping his coat clean." She pressed a cloth against the mouth of the bottle and tilted it over for a few seconds. "He speaks as eloquently as you, tries to keep his ship clean, and very respectful of his crew."

James nodded at the description. He was respectful to his own crew. "But he is a pirate."

"Not like most pirates." She brought the cloth against the injury. "He refuses to burn any of the ships we board and only kills out of defense." Her smile grew larger. "When he steals jewelry from the women passengers he bows before them and praises them of their beauty. Those foolish girls always swoon after they have been robbed by you."

"You mean him?" James felt himself getting warm and tried not to stir. Was his double that much of a charmer? "He has probably charmed his way into many beds of wenches on Tortuga."

"No," Anamaria wound a clean swath of cloth over James's hand. "He is a one woman man."

"Where is this lucky woman?"

Anamaria's hands went limp. She stared at him; her brown eyes were unblinking before she looked away.

James inhaled deeply. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Her question of fitting in his other life had nothing to do with the navy. There was also the way she glared at both Tia Dalma and Rosemary, and here he thought it was because of their ties to witchcraft. James you are an idiot.

"Captain," Marty's knock at the door destroyed the awkward silence. "Andrew has spotted a longboat heading for us."

"A longboat?" James rose from his chair. He would apologize properly to Anamaria later. "In which direction?"

"In front of us, sir," Marty said. "It's completely filled. Some of the people appear to be injured."

"Grant permission to have them board," James told him.

"You want to pressgang them, sir?" Marty asked.

"I want them for questioning." He shouldn't have phrased it like that. It sounded too much like what a naval officer would say. "They may know something of The Prince of the Sea and _The Calypso's Fury_."

"Aye captain," Marty saluted him.

"You want to rescue them," Anamaria said softly from behind.

"Even though I am trying to be like your Norrington I cannot deny my true nature."

"My James would have also rescued them."

"We are much alike," James muttered. How was it that he and his pirate self were so similar while the two Rosemary's were different? He would ponder that question later. "It would be best if we meet our guests."

* * *

The longboat contained eleven people. Ten men and one young cabin boy of twelve years; all fit tightly into the small boat. All of them had minor cuts and bruises. Six had more serious injuries. One man's arm was burned from the wrist to just past the elbow. One man was unconscious, another had broken their leg, two had serious stab wounds and another had a bullet wound.

"Everyone else is dead," the burned man said as Norrington's crew busied themselves with trying to heal the men. "Our captain went down with his ship."

"Who attacked you?" James said before he turned to Murtogg and Mullroy. "I need a cloth soaked in cold water."

"Pirates," another man spat out the word.

"I see," James placed his hands behind his back. "You are aware you are aboard a pirate ship?"

The other men sucked in their breath while the youth's eyes pale blue widened.

"We have nothing left," the burned man tried to hide the fear in his voice. "The others stole everything, and burned our ship down."

"I will see that you will reach land," James wished he hadn't told them the truth about his ship. "We need more supplies and are nearing the Bahamas. We will let you off and even find an actual doctor. In the meantime we will treat your wounds with what we have."

The rescued men stared at each other and mumbled to each other while Anamaria, Gillette, Marty and the few others treated the suffer of the bullet injury and the men with stab wounds.

"Who are you?" The man with the broken leg asked.

"My name is Captain James Norrington," James placed his arms across his chest.

"Captain Norrington," the young boy breathed out his name. "The Gentleman Pirate?"

"That would be me," James tried not to smile at the nickname he had received.

"We have the cloth," Murtogg and Mullroy carried the long wet cloth between them.

"Wrap it around Mr." He stared at the burned man.

"Evans," the burned man told him.

"Wrap it around Mr. Evan's arm." He stepped away from Evans, giving both Murtogg and Mullroy enough room to treat him before he addressed another man. "Do you know which ship attacked you?"

"We did not get their name," a man with stringy gray hair said. "The ship's sails were golden yellow in color."

"I told my grandfather it was the _Calypso's Fury_," the boy said.

"It was the self proclaimed Prince of the Sea, who attacked you." James said. They were heading towards the right direction.

"That is what the crew called him," the older man said. "We didn't get to see the captain. He never left his ship, but his crew spoke of him, saying there was enough pickings to satisfy their prince."

"You have no idea of where they would be heading?" James asked doubtfully He had watched Anamaria's careful ministrations as she removed the bullet from the one man. Gillette and Marty were both sewing up the stab wounds with cat gut.

"No captain," the boy continued to stare at him in admiration.

"We were to busy trying to keep from being killed and escape," the boy's grandfather snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," James, continued to watch his crew. Two other men had used pieces of wood and binding to set the one man's broken leg and keep it straight. The unconscious man had already been taken below deck. "Until we reach the island you will be my guests. There are plenty of spare hammocks for you to sleep on and you will dine with the rest of my crew.'

"You are not forcing us to join?"

"As I have said you are guests."

"Don't you know, grandfather?" The boy stared at the elderly man in disbelief. "He is the Gentleman pirate. He rescues people from other pirates."

"You are correct," James smiled at the boy. "May I know your name?"

"His name is Daniel Havers," the boy's grandfather said. "I am Arthur Havers."

"Daniel, how would you like to have dinner with me, Mr. Gillette, Miss Anamaria and Mr. Small in my cabin tonight? Your grandfather is also invited."

"May we?" Daniel turned to his grandfather.

Arthur shrugged. "We may."

"Mr. Mullroy will be preparing roast pork for tonight. I am certain you will enjoy it."

* * *

James had made certain to see that everyone of his guests had found a hammock to sleep for later that night, and paused by each injured man to see they are resting. He had asked Marty to wait by the unconscious man to watch over him, until he had awakened.

Seeing at how his injured guests were treated he checked on the others. For of them huddled together, maintaining their distances from the James's crew while they used a crate as a makeshift table to play cards.

"Let me know if you need anything," James said as he walked past them. "We can brew you a fresh pot of tea."

"We are fine," one man snapped before he placed a card down on the pile in the middle of the table.

"I cannot find fault in them," James sighed. They were after all; attacked by another pirate ship and here they were living amongst a different crew of pirates. Why should they immediately lower their guard and trust him. He wouldn't, if the circumstances were in reverse.

He found Arthur and Daniel Havers while the two were in the middle of a minor argument on the quarterdeck. The elderly man was holding one of the crew's swords and waving his finger.

"I wasn't going to play with it, honest." Daniel folded his arms. "I just wanted to see how heavy it was."

"They are not toys," Arthur continued his lecture. "They belong to pirates. You are risking the anger of the captain by playing with them."

"But I wasn't playing with them."

"However you are still a bit young to hold them," James said. "Without supervision of course."

Both grandfather and grandson turned to look at him.

"He shouldn't be near them," Arthur said. "He is too young."

"I'm no longer a child," Daniel protested.

"Of course you are not," James pat the top of the boy's head. "You are at the age where one can learn how to use a sword."

"Are you going to teach him?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I would," James kept his own eyes on the older man's. "But I see you wouldn't want me to be his teacher."

"I do not like the idea of him learning at all."

"But I want to learn to fight. I want to be the best swordsman ever." He curled his fingers into fists and turned to his grandfather. "Then I will be able protect everyone from bad pirates."

"I am certain you will find a good instructor where are headed." James smiled before he left to take the wheel.

* * *

The sun was hanging low, most likely at three bells, when took he approached Gillette at the helm. James inhaled deeply when he saw both Groves and Arrow were next to him.

"I was unaware I had been given such a moniker," James approached the wheel. "Gentleman Pirate. I actually like the name myself."

"Sorry we never told you sooner," Gillette said.

"It isn't your name," Groves stepped back from the two. "It belongs to our captain."

"You will get your captain soon," James had decided it isn't worth trying to argue with him.

"We are on the right path," Gillette said. "Care to take the wheel?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Pity we had to stop and pick up passengers," Groves tickled the neck of his pet. "Isn't it?"

"We couldn't leave them in the water," Gillette turned to him. "You know that."

"Anamaria told him too. That was why."

"She didn't tell me anything until after I gave out the order." James grabbed onto the wheel spokes. "I had no idea your captain would have done the same."

"Can you not believe they are pretty much the same?" Gillette asked. "I nearly forgot he was not our James earlier today."

"Thank you, Mr. Gillette. Mr. Groves, help Anamaria with the salves."

"Aye, Captain," Groves, said stiffly before he left.

"He still won't accept you," Gillette stared after Groves. "He can't get his mind over the navy part."

"You, Anamaria and Marty have."

"We just see it as a different profession. That is the only part about you that is really different."

"The only part," James thought about the conversation he had with Anamaria. "I didn't realize the other me is married to Anamaria."

"Married?" Gillette sputtered.

"We are not properly wed?" James nearly lost control of the wheel. "The other me shares a bed with a woman and isn't properly wed to her?"

"On this ship you two are considered a married couple," Gillette said. "But only because you, or should I say the other you, performed the marriage yourself. It is still unofficial."

"I see," could he fall in love with someone like Anamaria? She was beautiful, there was no argument against that, and she was intelligent. She knew how to treat injuries and was a skilled sailor and bold. She wouldn't back down from a fight. She almost was like Elizabeth.

"What is the destination after the Bahamas?"

James pulled out the odd compass. The arrow was pointing in the same direction before, despite the fact it was wavering slightly. "The arrow is pointing at the same direction as before." He closed the lid.

* * *

**A/N**

The name of the Prince's ship was one of the rumored titles for the third PotC movie, before they chose At World's End.

While Andrew and Theodore are pretty much Fanon first names for Gillette and groves I have yet to find the ones for Murtogg and Mullroy. I used Peter and Robert here and in "Browncoats at World's End"

**Replies **

Barbaro's Angel, thanks, but sometimes it is not always planned out in advance and is only fully formed about minutes before I start writing again. I'm glad you enjoy the update.

Sudoku. James was easier to get, in a sense that both Rosemarys do not know how to find or convince Sparrow.

Ogreatrandom. Glad you are enjoying all the chapters

Admiral Norrington, thanks. This is my first time at writing Norriana


	9. Doctor of Misfortune

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 8: Doctor of Misfortune

* * *

As the _Dauntless Spirit_ continued towards her destination, James Norrington made certain to check on his guests, both the injured and the healthy. The man with concussion, who gave his name as Eric, woke up a few hours after the rescue and begged for beer. He was given tea to drink instead and was watched over so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"I relieved Daniel from the watch a few hours ago," Mr. Evans sat on the stool next to Eric's hammock. "His grandfather asked me to. The lad needed to get something to eat."

"Why didn't Mr. Havers ask me or one of my crew?" James asked. He had recently bathed and dressed himself in his complete pirate outfit. He was growing more accustomed to the blade he used to shave with. There was no razor burn and he had tied his hair back before he put on his hat.

Mr. Evans stared at his injured arm. "No offense, captain, but we are not quite trusting of pirates."

"They are better than the last lot," Eric swayed in his hammock. "Even if the won't give me any beer."

"We know you are different," Evans ran his fingers over the fresh dressings Anamaria had placed on his arm that morning. "You are good hosts and the medicine the woman used doesn't make it hurt anymore."

"But it is the fact we are pirates," James shrugged. "I do not like most of my kind. I am certain many of them do not like me, although I do not care what they think." He placed his hands behind his back. "I made the command to see that you and the rest of your crew will have safe passage to the Bahamas."

"Will I be able to sleep soon?" Eric asked. "Or at least have some beer?"

"We will find a doctor for you, Mr. Evans and the rest of the injured after we dock. The doctor will be the one who will determine when you can go to sleep again."

Eric stared glumly at the ground. "When will that be?"

"Marty has assured me that it will be soon."

* * *

James felt the weight of one of the stabbed victims as the man leaned against his shoulder as they had stepped off the gangplank and on to the pier. He had hoped they would find some carriages soon. Mr. Evans and Eric did not need to lean on someone for support. Daniel stood near Eric to keep him steady. It was the others who were going to make a walk difficult.

"Anamaria," James turned to the lady pirate. "I want you and Gillette to accompany me and these men. Mr. Gillette see if you can find any carriages."

"Aye captain," the second in command said before he ran out.

"This be a poor looking port," Anamaria studied their surroundings. "There is not much around."

"It does seem like we are the only ones who have arrived." There were no other fine ship to be found amongst the docks; then again there was no ship as quite as fine as _The Dauntless_ or her double. There were no real ships. There were a few boats and even a sloop, but no grand ship.

"I heard about this island and this port," Arthur Havers said. "Many ships do not come here. Nobody knows why."

"Maybe this is a haunted port," Daniel smirked and earned a small smack from his grandfather. "It was just a suggestion."

"You know it is best to not start stories."

"What if said stories are true?" Eric asked.

"I have never heard of a haunted port in the Bahamas," James said before he turned to Marty. "I want you and Theodore to organize a group to purchase the needed supplies."

"Aye Captain," Marty gave a small salute before he left.

"Hopefully this place won't be too poor," James frowned. His ship needed more supplies, mostly food and a few more livestock. He turned his head towards the sound of creaking wheels and horses snorting. Gillette came through, but only found and paid for two carriages.

"We can fit six men to a carriage," Anamaria said. "Six and no more. It will be enough for our guests."

"We can ride on top of them." It wouldn't be difficult to climb to the top of each carriage. The drivers might object, but would comply with the promise of more coin and if they still refuse, well who is going to refuse such a demand from a pirate?

* * *

The doctor's home was one of the larger houses in the town. One half of the structure was two stories with a fine paved path for carriages and a smaller one that lead to the front door step. The one story part of the house was longer and wider

James climbed down once the horses had stopped and knocked on the door. He removed his hat and kept it under his arm while he waited.

"Good afternoon?" A tired looking plump maid answered the door. She took one glance at James. "Are you here to see the doctor?"

"Yes I am," James pointed to the carriages. "My ship came across a few survivors from a pirate attack and we have brought the injured here."

"I'll find him. He has been a very busy man lately with the children." She slipped back inside.

"Will they help them?" Anamaria had climbed down from the top of the carriage she rode on.

The door opened before James could respond. "Where are the patients?" A short man answered the store wearing a wig with slightly frayed ends. He had his sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"They are in the carriages," James turned towards the larger pathway. The doors of the carriages were open and Eric, Evans and the healthier men were helping the injured out.

"How many are sick or injured?" The doctor asked.

"Six," James blinked at the sharpness of the doctor's words. "We have tried to heal them to the best of our abilities on my ship."

"Which is probably not enough," the shorter man closed his eyes. "I am sorry. I am usually not this curt with my guests and patients. My name is Dr. Cutler Beckett"

"It is quite understandable," James stared into the doctor's bloodshot eyes and took note of the stubble on his chin. "Two have received stab wounds, one received a gunshot, and one has a broken leg. The other two can stand. Mr. Evans has severe burns on his right arm and Eric received a concussion. He wants to know when he can sleep again."

"How long have you kept him awake?" Dr. Beckett asked.

"Two days straight."

Dr. Beckett smiled. "He can sleep. That is one less patient. Bring the others inside."

* * *

James helped Arthur lower the man with the broken leg on one of the few empty beds while Dr. Beckett examined Evans arm. The beds were pushed to one side of the room away from the other filled beds. James had took notice the other patients were close to Daniel's age and even younger.

"The are all asleep," the doctor's assistant said. He was a thin man, dressed in dark clothing and kept his neat dark hair tied back. His features were rodent like and he stared down at James and the others with a look of distain in his eyes. "Your wife wants to know when you will eat your dinner."

"After I see to my newest patients," Dr. Beckett did not even look up at him.

"Very well," the man pulled back a curtain separating the other half of the room from where they stood.

"I must admit I am impressed," Dr Beckett removed the dressing over one of the stabbed men. I will be the one to sew up the wounds proper, but you have removed the bullet?"

"That we have," Gillette said proudly. "You can thank Anamaria here."

"A woman doctor," Beckett blinked. "Women have been known to be more nurturing, have delicate hands."

"Doctor Beckett," a young voice came from the other side of the room. "I am thirsty." The child coughed.

"Mr. Mercer could you bring him a glass of water," Beckett asked as he continued to examine the rest of his patients.

James shoved the curtain aside and stared at the sick child. He took a few steps closer to his and noticed how pale and thin the boy was. Nearly all the others remained in their beds without stirring. A few sat up as James neared them and stared at him with pink-rimmed eyes.

"I can understand why you are tired, Dr. Beckett," James could not remove his gaze from the thirsty child. "How have they been treated?" He kept watching as Mercer returned with a glass of water.

"With all that I have," Beckett sighed. "They have suffered from sore limbs, fevers, bought of coughing and fatigue. I do not have the right medicine. The men you have brought were lucky they came across you."

"Have you made a request to have the medicine shipped?"

Mercer chuckled weakly. "They won't come near her. Most ships have signed under the contracts put out by the East India Trading Company."

"What does this mean?" Gillette asked.

"Our governor refuses to sign," Mercer continued. "Since they haven't signed, the ships are ordered not to dock, unless it's an emergency."

"Foolish proud man," Becket grunted under breath. "Blasted organization. I explained in my last letter there are sick children involved."

"Is there any way to cure them?"

Beckett shook his head. "I can relieve them of their symptoms, but I need the right ingredients for the right medicine."

"What of the boats?" James asked. "There were a few boats docked here. Can any of them bring you the medicinal ingredients?"

Mercer shook his head. "Many of them are dodging the EITC themselves, trying to keep on sailing. None will go out of their way, even if we paid them enough."

James stared at the children. He thought of Daniel and what if the boy was like the others, would he and the other children eventually shake the illness? Would he ever live out to see his new dream? The children had their own dreams and their parents were most likely making themselves sick from worry.

"My ship is not under contract," he turned on his boots. "Anamaria, Mr. Gillette, come with me."

* * *

Anamaria was the last to enter the carriage. She had taken one glance at the tired looking drivers before she stepped inside. Their ride should be more comfortable on the way back to the ship. They would be seated on padded benches. She couldn't remember the last time she was inside a carriage, and wasn't sure if she had ever been in one to begin with.

"We are just leaving?" Gillette had said the second the door was shut. "I know we brought them to the doctor like we said."

"We are not just leaving," James said. He stared at his hands. "We will return."

"We are going to bring them the medicine," Anamaria knew what her captain was thinking. _He is not your captain, not your James_. She knew the man inside was not the one she fell in love with, but he was close. "You plan on sailing to the next port and purchasing the ingredients there."

"We don't have much money," Gillette brought up and nearly cringed from the glare James gave him. "Even if Marty and the others have managed to purchase some supplies, we are still going to need more. There is also a crew who would like to be paid."

"I know," James pulled back his sleeve and stared at the brand. "I am going to hate myself later."

"Using all the money for people we don't know?" Gillette asked.

"We are going to get more money," Anamaria could sense what was on James's mind. The dejected sighs and the way he stared at his brand were the clues she picked up. "He is about to do something he hates to get it."

"What are we going to do?" Gillette asked.

"I'm about to live up to my name," James buried his face in his hands. "Live up to this guise I have been playing."

"You are doing the noble thing," Anamaria wished she was seated next to him. She wanted him to lean against her so she could comfort him. "Not doing what you hate would be the wrong thing. James, you and my captain are the same person and you know he is a decent man of honor."

"Of his brand of honor," Gillette said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Andrew. He is more honorable than any other pirate in the seven seas."

The commodore sighed again before he sat up. "We will get through this ugly part as fast as possible."

"Yes we will," she did not care if she tripped. She moved forward and slid next to James. "I know this is eating you on the inside." She said softly. "It will be worth it when you see their expressions when you give them the medicine."

* * *

"Hoist the sails and pull up the anchor," James commanded as soon as he had stepped onto the quarterdeck. "We have a bit of a side trip to make."

"Where are we going captain?" Marty stared at him wide eyed.

"Hopefully someplace better than here," Murtogg stepped up from below. "We didn't find nearly enough. Most of the people here just grow and raise food for themselves, only selling to their neighbors, barely any exports."

I know," James pulled back the lid on the compass. The arrow was no longer pointing in the same direction as before. "We are sailing east."

"Straight East?" Anamaria asked.

"Almost straight, between actual east and east by southeast." He closed the compass with a snap and strode straight to the wheel. "Make certain everyone's pistols are full of shot and enough powder." He felt the hilt of his own sword. It was ready to be unsheathed and strike against the blade of another.

* * *

**A/N:** So I brought in Beckett and Mercer. They are still respected me of society, but just have different vocations. I was toying with the idea of making Beckett the Prince of the Sea, but I threw that idea quickly out.

**Replies**:

Sudoku, thanks. I also love James a lot. Wondering about the Anamaria in his own world will add a bit more inner conflict.

KayleeG: Thank You.

Ogreatrandom: Thank you.

Barbaro's Angel: Thanks. Poor conflicted Groves. He will come around soon.

Voratre: Thank You.


	10. Acts of Piracy

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 12: Acts of Piracy

For nearly a whole day James Norrington waited for his ship to come across another. He would wait on deck while Gillette continued to steer the ship. He would have steered himself if it were not the battle that continued in his mind and stomach. He knew what he was about to do was wrong and against everything he stood for, but then again he stood for justice and keeping people from receiving the necessary supplies and sick children from the medical ingredients they needed was certainly an unjust act. Still his head hurt and he felt weak in his stomach over it.

"Dear Lord," he prayed before his midday meal of soup, bread and tea. He did not want to chance his stomach with anything else and he needed a clear head for what he was also about to do, therefore, his lips shall not touch anything stronger. "I know what I am about to do is wrong. I know that though shall not steal. I have often heard the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but I have to wonder, am I supposed to ignore those people in order to continue to abide by the law? Am I to turn my back on those children and allow their conditions to worsen and possibly die?"

He inhaled. "Is there another reason why I feel this way? Am I too concerned about my pride and stature? I do care about my image, but is this why I am vexed, because I Commodore James Norrington of His Majesty's Royal Navy is about to commit an act of piracy. I have told that scoundrel, Jack Sparrow, I serve others. In this world I am not serving Governor Swann or the Navy. I have provided aid for Arthur Havers and the other survivors. I am going to help Dr. Beckett and his patients. Please forgive me. I am not doing this for myself. I am doing it for them." He was silent for a whole minute before he picked up his spoon.

James was nearly finished with his meal when he heard a knock on the door. "You may enter."

"This is troubling you more than I thought," Anamaria closed the door behind her. "I am glad to see that you are trying to eat something at least."

"I would not be of much help to my crew if I was too weak from vomiting," James used his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Did you come to check on me, or are we coming up on another ship?"

"No," she stared down. "I did come by to see if you were finished. I came by earlier to check on you, but I heard you were praying."

"I thank you for not intruding." He stood up.

"Don't stand," she approached him. "Sit where you are. You are too tense."

"Well considering what I am about to do, is it any wonder?"

"You will not be able to do it if you are too stiff in your joints," she crept behind his chair. "Just breath deeply."

"What are you about to-" His eyes widened when he felt her hands on his shoulders. Her fingers pressed into his skin rubbed around in deep circles. "Anamaria."

"We crew members do this to each other. Andrew has done this to you and I have done this to Theodore and you have done this to Marty."

James allowed his arms to remain limp as Anamaria continued to rub his shoulders and upper back. The tight feeling he had felt in his muscles slowly ebbed away with her ministrations. He even closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"You see?" Anamaria breathed. "You are feeling better already."

James murmured an agreement before he felt soft lips press against his own. He opened his eyes and nearly fell from his chair when he tried to stand up.

"What is wrong?" She stared at him in confusion.

"I am not him."

"Of course," she turned away from him. "You are not him."

"I'll admit I am a bit jealous he was able to fall in love with a woman who loves him," he flustered as he tried to save face. "Very jealous since you are brave and beautiful and clever." He shouldn't be saying such things, even if she did smile at the compliments. "What I mean is to say…he is very fortunate."

"You don't have to say anything," she continued to smile. "It is my fault. Once again I had forgotten you are a Navy man."

"James," Gillette knocked on his door. "Ana, we have come across another ship."

"It is time," James placed his sword back into its hilt.

* * *

James stared at the other ship as they neared it through his spyglass. "Come up to its larboard side." He commanded. The ship was flying the colors of the French flag. That did relieve him somewhat. He would have hated to board one of England's ships. "Prepare the cannons and do not run up the flag until we are about to fire."

He watched the innocent ship and marveled at its beauty. He would not rob it blind or even think about setting fire to the structure, and hopefully the wound surrender soon. He did not want to blast holes in it.

"Ready when you are, Captain." Marty said.

"Close of all avenue of escape," James hollered. "Mr. Small tell them to run up our colors."

"Aye captain," the small pirate ran towards the main mast.

"Fire a warning shot," James instructed. "They are more than likely to be unarmed."

He heard the blast of a single cannon ball and watched to see that it had landed inches from the stern of the merchant ship, striking the waves and creating a large splash. He stared up at the main mast of his ship and saw the familiar black flag waving in the breeze.

"They are not attacking," Anamaria loaded her pistol with a shot and poured in enough powder. "Shall we board?"

James stared at the masts of the other ship; no other flags were being run up. "They are also not surrendering."

"Some wish to fight with the steel instead of cannons."

"Then we shall fight them," James could understand why the other ship might not be surrendering. To give up to a pirate ship was a certain death for most. "Set out the planks."

The _Dauntless_ _Spirit_ closed in on the merchant vessel, close enough for the planks to connect between the two decks. Some of James's crew decided for an even more dramatic entrance and were ready to swing aboard on rope.

"We will not take any prisoners," James turned to his crew. "We will also try not to harm them. Do not steal everything. Let them keep their food and supplies. We will take their money and if they are carrying any, exquisite flasks, mirrors, candlesticks and snuff boxes."

"Aye, Captain." His men called out.

"Now." His voice thundered as he ran across one of the planks to the merchant ship.

Anamaria was right. Some of the merchants were armed with swords. James unsheathed his and struck his blade against the other. It was obvious he had the advantage over the other man. Within seconds he had his opponent disarmed.

"I am sorry to have to do this," James struck his pistol against the back of the man's head. "I can't have you attacking my crew, nor do I want to kill you."

"Captain," Marty called. "Behind you."

James turned around in time to avoid being struck by a small powder keg. "You don't believe in fighting fair, do you?" He pointed his sword at the other man. "Raise your arms."

The other man gulped and did what was asked.

"Mr. Small I want you to hold this one at bay until you can tie him up."

"Aye, Captain." Marty pointed his own sword at the sailor, while it was not aimed at the man's chest or throat it was pointing at another vulnerable area.

James surveyed the rest of the ship. The sailors who had wished to fight were either disarmed or had given up. Gillette and Groves had already begun tying some of them up.

"Once they are secure you may join me," he ran to the hatch.

* * *

"In you go," James shoved the frightened young man into the storage room. A few other members of his crew were still battling and securing some of the merchant sailors. "Look everywhere and check the sailors themselves." He opened the door and stepped inside.

The gasps and shrieks of three young women greeted him followed by a string of French words.

"Sorry," James covered his eyes and first. He gradually lowered his hand, saw their faces, necks and when he reached their shoulders he could confirm they were indeed dressed. "I had no idea there were women in here."

"You should have knocked," the woman with ginger colored hair said in English

"You are correct miss," James said. "I should have."

"Are you a pirate?" The shortest of the three asked. Her light brown hair was kept in tight curls and she had a splash of freckles across her nose and under her eyes.

"That I am miss," James remembered what Anamaria said and placed his sword back into its sheath. "I am Captain James Norrington of _the Dauntless Spirit_." He bowed before them.

"I have heard of you," the same young woman stepped closer to him.

"Clara, don't." The third woman said. Her dark hair was kept under a lace-trimmed hat. "He said so himself. He's a pirate."

"He may be the Gentleman Pirate."

"You don't know if those stories are true," the one with ginger colored hair said. James noticed that she and Clara had the exact same eyes and nose, and wondered if they were sisters.

"The stories may or may not be true," James approached Clara. "But I do try to be a gentleman. Your name is Clara?"

"Oui it is, Captain Norrington."

"You may call me James," He noticed a ring on her hand. It was made out of bronze and had a rather large square cut garnet in the center. "Are you traveling with your sisters?"

"Margaret is my sister," she pointed at the woman with the ginger colored hair. James was right in his guess. "Helena is my friend."

"Forgive me if I seem to forward, but you have beautiful hands, Clara."

"My hands?" She held them up.

"I believe a thousands of angels worked for a long time to create such aesthetically beautiful hands. I do not believe there is an artist in the entire world who could draw hands or sculpt hands as beautiful as yours."

"He is trying to charm you," Margaret said in her native tongue.

"I am an honest man," James answered in French and looked Margaret in the eye. "I do believe only a liar would say your sister's hands are anything but perfect." He noticed Helena was swooning at every word he said.

"No one has said that about my hands before," Clara said. "Some would say they were pretty."

"Pretty is almost an insult," James took her jeweled hand into his own. "Almost as bad of an insult as this ring. Smaller rings would have been better. A ring like this one distracts from the true beauty of your hands." He lowered his head and before he placed a kiss on her fingers he slipped off the ring and placed it into his pocket.

Clara sighed once his lips had made contact with the back of her hand.

"You are a clever pirate," Margaret glared at him.

"Such compliments from a fine woman such as yourself are an enchanting melody." James decided to approach her last.

"Your words would not work if you weren't so handsome," Margaret's hands flew to her mouth as soon as she had said it.

James felt his face turn red. "Thank you, Miss Margaret. You have done me great honor."

"He's blushing," Clara smiled. "Margaret, you made him blush."

"I didn't know," Margaret was still blushing herself.

"We pirates can blush," James turned to Helena. The young woman was still swooning, or was she? "Miss Helena I could not help to notice that you are having difficulty breathing." He eyed the tight gold band around her neck. "I know this is incredibly bold and rude, but is your corset laced too tight?"

"No," Helena gasped.

"I am not frightening you?"

"No you are not."

"I believe I may know the problem," he walked behind her. "Lets see if I can loosen this for you." He gently undid the clasp of the back of the necklace. "Lets see how you breathe now." He slid the necklace back to him.

"You see?" Margaret said. "He just wants our jewelry."

"It is easier to breath," Helena said.

"There is a line on her neck," Clara pointed.

"Yes there is," James stared at Helena's neck where the necklace was. There was a crimson line encircling her pale throat. "It was cutting in to you." His eyebrows rose when she stepped away from him. "Have I done something wrong?"

"I thought you were going to kiss my neck." Helena blushed.

"Only if you asked," James hoped she didn't. He would blush again.

"No," She held up her hand. "But if you may."

"Another honor." He kissed the top of her hand.

"Save your honeyed words," Margaret removed something from her chest and held it out. "You won't stop until you take something from me."

"I do appreciate your generosity," James selected the item. It was a brooch, made out of silver with a few pearls in the center.

Margaret did not lower her hand even after he had pocketed the jewelry.

"I see," he kissed the back of her hand before he turned around to the door. "I will not forget such fine ladies as such as yourselves." He wouldn't because this was the only time he would ever steal. He had to wonder what their equivalents in his world might be like.

He could hear the three of them whispering amongst themselves, even giggling. Well he certainly upheld the guise of the Gentleman Pirate.

He opened the door to their cabin and stepped out, only to have knife strike him in the side, under his arm. James immediately grabbed at his sword, only to see a blunt object strike the back of his assailant's head.

"James," Anamaria lowered the candlestick as the man collapsed.

"It is not that bad," James cringed and stared were the knife was. The blade was only half through. It was mostly likely dull, but still sharp enough to pierce through his layers of clothing and into his flesh. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out.

"Still, back to _The Spirit_."

He nodded. "Return to our ship." He called out.

"Just take what you have found," Anamaria added before she lowered her voice. "I'll command them. You take it easy."

"Thank you."

* * *

James had dropped his coat over his chair once he had entered his cabin.

"Remove your waistcoat and your shirt," Anamaria had entered behind him.

He did not argue. She was the ship's healer. If she were a man he would have complied so why allow the difference in gender actually make a difference.

"Did you manage to find anything while you were in that room?" Anamaria poured some water into the basin. She did not have a pot of steaming water this time.

"Three women were traveling together," James winced as he peeled off his shirt. "Each had a piece of jewelry that would be worth much coin in Tortuga. One was nearly choking on her necklace."

"Did you bow before them and kiss them?"

"I did as you explained," James sat down and raised his arm. "I only kissed the back of their hands."

"I don't mind where you kiss them," Anamaria soaked a cloth. "You are not my James and I don't care where he kisses them. He feels nothing for them." She pursed her lips as she examined the wound. "It is not too deep."

"Good thing it hadn't been sharpened recently." James closed his eyes as she cleaned the wound. "I guess I am not cut out to be a pirate. I'm more suited to hunting them down."

"You have done well," She set the blood soaked clothe aside and opened a bottle of rum. "This may sting."

"It usually does." He managed to get out before he felt the burning liquid against the wound.

"Once we are in Tortuga we can get some ingredients for this." She placed a wadded up rum soaked cloth against the wound. "Lower your arm."

"How long have you been able to heal like this?"

"I was fourteen years old when a man helped me break free from the slave holders. He taught me how to fish and how to take care of wounds." She tore a large piece of cloth into several long strips.

"Who was this man?"

"He was once a crewmember of yours before your old first mate lead a mutiny. Hold up your arms."

"What was his name?" He held up his arms.

"Bill Turner," she wrapped the cloth strips around his midsection, securing the rum cloth over the wound. "This was before he joined your crew."

"William Turner's father." He turned to face her.

"He was a good man. Like you." She leaned forward.

"Like me," James whispered before he felt her lips on his.

* * *

**Replies:**

Voratre, thank you

Ogreatrandom, Dr Becket was a bit of fun, so is James when he is in full action mode.

Sudoku, I'm thinking good ole Hector would be the man in charge.

Commodore-cavanaugh. Jack will make his appearance in a few more chapters.

Barbaro's angel. Thanks

Sea Breeze. Thank you.


	11. Information

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 10: Information

* * *

James Norrington took in the kiss slowly, the back of his mind hungered for more and the feeling of soft lips on his had barely whetted his appetite. He could taste the salt of the ocean and malt liquor on her lips and as he breathed in he could smell the sea, sweat, rum and the faint hint of orange blossoms. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and a tingle ran down his spine when he felt her fingers brush against his back. 

He opened his eyes when he heard the small moan come from her. His brain regained function and he realized what he was doing, and despite how much he was enjoying it, he knew he could not have it last any longer.

James stepped back. "Sorry," he breathed the words while averting his gaze.

"Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have accepted." Damn it, he had to say something else, less he wanted to insult her again. "What isn't mine."

"Not again," she shook her head. "We have gone over this. You are my James."

"No I am not. In the physical sense I am, but not in spirit."

She stared right into his eyes. "You are the same. The James Norrington I fell in love with is the man who would rescue other sailors, rob a ship of precious gems to heal children and do what it takes to keep his crew safe." She brushed a finger against his chest, causing another tingle down his spine. "You are the man I fell in love with."

"Yes and no." Part of him wanted to give in and accept her into his arms. It hurt hi to say no. "This isn't the same and I am betraying him. It isn't right to him." He took her hands into his own. "It isn't right."

"You are not betraying him," Anamaria's eyes moistened over. "If what you said is true, then I am the one betraying his love and trust."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I love you and you are so close and yet so far. It isn't real betrayal if you are the same person." She reached out to him and he stepped back.

"You don't understand the other reason why I can't give in." He turned away from her. "It will hurt when I return to the world I know and you can't be a part of it. I can't allow myself to fall in love with you."

"You are falling in love?"

"Yes," he sighed. "And the Anamaria in my world is part of Sparrow's pirate crew. She may be in love with him."

"You could seek her out?"

"With my officers? I can't hunt her down if I have no intention of arresting her, and I' not about to leave the Navy and become a pirate, it wouldn't be worth it to find out her heart belongs to another man." He was not about to go through that again. Once in his life was enough.

"Not worth it?" Her voice turned sharp.

"I am sorry if I have insulted you. I have been hurt in the past." He grabbed onto his doorknob. "I'm going to take the wheel." And hopefully he would be able to clear his head.

* * *

James had tried to avoid Anamaria since the situation in his cabin. He spent most of the trip to Tortuga at the wheel, or speaking with Gillette and Marty, or supervising his crew, even Groves had approached him with an awkward smile and a bottle of rum as well as a brief apology. 

Whenever James was alone he would look at the compass. The blasted arrow kept changing directions on him. It would point towards the original direction, and then it would spin around, constantly shifting direction. James had looked up when the arrow had stopped once to see where it was pointing. He should have known it was pointing at Anamaria.

James had felt a small bit of relief when _The Dauntless Spirit_ had docked in at Tortuga. He could find out more about the Prince of the Sea as well as sell the stolen goods and hopefully get his mind off Anamaria. He had ordered her to stay with the ship along with a handful of other sailors and the other men to pair up, go out, sell what they had stolen and buy the supplies they needed and the medicines Dr. Beckett needed.

Groves had asked to partner with him.

"I have to say this is quite a turn around, Theodore." James said as the paused by a shop that sold wares made out of silver. The two of them were carrying silverware, candlesticks, goblets and flasks.

Groves's face flushed. "I may have been a bit too harsh the past few days and misjudged you." The ferret squeaked in agreement.

"Was it because I actually committed an act of piracy?" He stared at the bag he carried and felt shame creeping into the back of his mind.

"It is what you committed the act for," Groves stared at the ground. "I thought you were like all Naval officers, too busy to care about duty and appearance, only looking for yourself and how to climb rank, but you care about those who need you." He smiled weakly. "I should have admitted I was wrong earlier, after you managed to sail us through the storm and way from the Navy, or when you saved the members of that one crew."

James paused in his tracks. He cannot understand how the Navy could appear this way to Theodore, then again this is the Royal Navy under the command of Commodore Jack Sparrow. "Theodore, I tried to explain it before, but I am part of the Navy that does not sail under Sparrow's command."

"I should have realized it sooner, Captain."

"I would like to know how you developed this distaste for the Navy."

"It happened years ago," Groves picked up the bag. "I was on a sloop that ran aground against a coral reef. Many of the crew tried to fit into one of the two longboats. The rest of us had to make due with what we could find that would be able to float. I rode the waves on a barrel. There were several naval vessels that sailed past the former crew, despite the fact we were able to signal them, none of them stopped and I. Then you sailed by." He smiled.

"My God," James placed a hand against his forehead. He remembered the same event, same story. "I remember when we came across a shipwrecked crew. I wasn't even a lieutenant and I saw you and the rest of your men. I convinced one of the lieutenants to speak with the captain and we rescued you." He remembered how the captain wanted to promote him on the spot after the rescue. "You were impressed with the Navy."

"And I wanted to join?" Groves raised his eyebrows.

"Precisely," James smiled.

"You really are the same. I wish I accepted it sooner."

"Don't let it weigh you down, and don't let the silver weigh you down as well."

"We will be weighed down with coin soon after," Groves chuckled.

"And then we will be weighed down with medicines." James laughed along with him.

* * *

Andrew Gillette stared at the tall man seated behind the table. He and Marty had successfully sold the ornament snuff boxes, fans, parasols, and a few wood carvings to the man in exchange for coin, now all they were waiting for was information. 

"Can't be sure I can help ye," the man shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Anything you have heard," Marty crossed his arms. "Even if it is a rumor."

"A rumor eh?" The man scratched at his stubble-covered chin. "I heard he was sailing to Costa Rica. He had a place there an upside down ship. It was were he kept the chained lady and the light of Eden."

"The light of Eden," Gillette repeated the name. Was that what the prince had called the bracelet he stole from Rosemary? "Do you know what this Light of Eden is?"

The man pursed his thick lips. "Nope, can't say I have." He leaned over close enough for Andrew to be able to know the man enjoyed both brandy and tobacco. "I heard it was a fancy jewel, possibly a diamond."

"Is it a big diamond and does it have a fancy cut?" Marty asked.

"We do not care about diamonds, or the Light of Eden," Andrew stared down at him. It would be fun and a bit thrilling to seek out such a rare treasure, and not mention the cost, but it was not their main concern. "Although I am curious about the chained lady."

"Theodore would of asked about her first," Marty said.

"Of course," Andrew nodded.

"Don't know much about her," their informant shrugged. "Possibly his favorite wench, kept chained up so no one else has a go at her."

"I would not be surprised," Andrew sighed. "Time for our second bit of a business." He turned away from the shop. "Thank you for the information."

"No problem mate," his informant said. "Come by again when you have found more pretties."

"Second time someone mentioned Costa Rica," Marty said as they walked down the busy market street. "Maybe rumors, but when many of them are the same."

"Then there must be a bit of truth," Andrew nodded. "You really want to know about that treasure?"

"The Light of Eden?" Marty stroked his long and slender goatee. "I wonder if it is a large diamond. It might even be a rare color."

"I never heard of it before," Andrew pointed to their favorite livestock salesmen. They were getting low on chickens. "I have heard of a lot of stories about different treasures."

"You thinking about that chained lady?"

"Perhaps," the image of a woman with her hands in chains in the same fashion as Princess Andromeda had crossed his mind. "What if she isn't a wench, but an unfortunate young woman?"

"How do we know if she is young?"

Andrew shrugged. "She could be somebody's mother."

"You are going to rescue her," Marty tilted his head. "We are going to rescue her."

"The Captain will want to save her. Rosemary's bracelet is probably in this upside down ship."

"And we can find the treasure. I wonder how much it is worth."

"What would you do with your share, if it is a large one?"

Marty's face held no expression for a second. "I never really thought about it. Maybe I will buy my own boat and start a fishing business."

"You would leave James?"

"I would still find a way to reach him. What about you?"

"I would also buy my own ship, but I would follow James. I would be the captain of my own ship and he would be the commodore."

"Have our own fleet," Marty grinned. "Take that Navy." His smile faded. "You think we will get our own captain back?"

"I am hoping we will. I'm hoping for us, for both James's and for Anamaria." He had seen the way both Anamaria and James looked at each other and tried to avoid each other.

"She doesn't seem to be hurting that much.'

"They are hurting," Andrew wished he could help ease both their pains, or at least come to an understanding.

* * *

They were able to find one carriage and only one that was willing to take them to Dr. Beckett's. Many people stared at the crew when they had arrived. Their expressions ran the gamut from shock, to pity, and to worry. Even a few people at the pier had told them to turn around when they had arrived. James felt a bit suspicious about their worry and he told Groves to hide the ship. He, Andrew, Marty and Anamaria would take a longboat and find them. 

"There is something not right around here," Andrew said as they traveled.

"There is an ominous presence here," James tried his hardest to avoid Anamaria's eyes, but he kept finding himself staring at her and she was just as unsuccessful at avoiding him.

"Maybe it would be best if we did what the dock workers had suggested," Marty kept his eyes out the window.

"We can't," James shook his head. He did not board and rob a ship to turn back on those children. "I made a promise." He stared into the worried eyes of his crew. "I have instructed the driver to stop a few feet away from the doctor's house. You can stay here, and I will deliver the medicines."

"We should go with you," Andrew offered.

James shook his head. "I was the one who made the promise, not you. I will go in."

"And me," Anamaria reached for his hand.

"No," he pulled back. "You will all stay here."

"James, please."

"Do not make me order Andrew and Marty to hold you down, because I will."

"And we would follow such a command," Marty said.

"Fine," Anamaria shrank back and crossed her arms.

James wanted to comfort her and tell her he was sorry, but before he could open his mouth the carriage came to a halt.

* * *

James tried to ignore the way the doctor's maid and wife stared at him with sorrow. He could almost hear the two of them wringing their hands as he made his way to the doctor's office. James almost wished he could listen to his gut instinct and do what it wanted him to do, but every time he thought about turning around and running his mind produced the image of the sick boy, asking for water. 

"You shouldn't have come," Mercer shook his head at him from outside Dr. Beckett's office.

"I had to." James said before he stepped inside.

Dr. Cutler Beckett appeared even shorter than he was in the large chair of his. The doctor was leaning across his desk, eyes still bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He blinked repeatedly when James closed the door behind him.

"Captain Norrington," the doctor addressed him.

"Do not say it." James threw a small pouch down. "That is the willow bark, and here is the rest." He tossed the other pouches containing several different ground powders and leaves and placed a few bottles of liquid medicine next to them. "I also have some bandages."

Dr. Beckett examined each of the small beige pouches. "Remarkable." He read the names of the medicine; each name was written on the cloth. "You still shouldn't have done this."

"I made a promise."

"I know," the doctor frowned as he quickly placed the medicines in his desk. "But you have a problem."

James turned around when he heard the door being opened. Several men, dressed in the uniform of the Royal Marines came pouring in.

* * *

A/N Jack will be in the next chapter Replies: 

Ogreatrandom: Thank you

Seabreeze. Thank you. I wasn't originally going to have a relationship sprout between James and Ana, but it slowly grew in my mind.


	12. Truth By Rum

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 11: Truth by Rum

* * *

James Norrington sucked in his breath through clenched teeth before he turned around to face the doctor. "You knew they were here?"

Dr. Beckett nodded. "The Royal Navy arrived hours after you had left port."

"Yet neither you nor anyone had mentioned anything," James nearly hissed out the words.

The man in the chair did not shrink back in fear and only blinked once. "Tipping you off would have landed me in shackles." He spoke in a whisper.

"And of course you do not want to do anything that is a danger to your own safety" James felt the hands of a few marines grab his arms from behind.

"If I am arrested who would care for my wife and children, who would care for the ill and the injured? Some of us are willing to do anything to protect those we care about. I am certain you would understand."

James said nothing as he was turned around and had a pair of heavy shackles clapped around his wrists. The Dr. was correct. He turned his back on the law and actually became a true pirate in order to purchase the medical supplies to heal the children.

"What is taking you so long to arrest him?" One of the marines asked. He was a stout and very familiar man. "Should have had him in shackles within seconds of our arrival." Where had James seen him before?

"Sorry, Mr. Pintel," a lanky Marine with blue eyes answered. "He was a bit busy arguing with the doctor. He wouldn't turn around to face us all proper like."

"Still should know better," Pintel wagged a plump finger in the younger Marine's face. "The proper way is to order him to turn around so we can arrest him, or did you forget again?"

The taller man smiled weakly. "I wasn't the only one who had forgotten."

"If the commodore gets word," Pintel threw up his hands. "We won't tell him."

There was a brief time when James had thought Murtogg and Mullroy were two of the most inept members of the Royal Marines, which was before they had sailed off to search for Elizabeth and battled against the undead pirates at Isle De La Morta. Now James could see that even before that incident Murtogg and Mullroy were two of the most stellar soldiers compared to the two idiots in charge of his arrest.

"How do you know I won't tell him?" James asked before casting a look at Dr. Beckett, "Or the doctor won't tell him."

"Do not get me further involved," Beckett whispered.

The Marines eyes widened and the tall man nearly shrank back.

"Here now," Pintel turned to face him. "What makes you think we will take you to see him?"

"Because he is the one who ordered you to capture me," James said.

"How'd he know that?" the lanky Marine blinked.

James stared into his blue eyes, knowing full well he had seen them before except one wasn't blue. In fact one of the eyes was made out of wood. He smiled weakly at the realization of who this one man was. He was the thin blond pirate who kept loosing that one eye, even in the brig of the _Dauntless_ after he and the other pirates had surrendered.

"It is because I am Captain James Norrington" he said proudly, mouth set in a smirk. "You haven't forgotten that part, have you?"

"Of course we haven't," Pintel said before he turned to the rest of the Marines. "Take him back to the inn."

"I should be honored to be arrested by the pride of the Royal Marines," James said in a dry tone as he was lead out of the office.

* * *

Anamaria knew she should try and exorcise patients while waiting for James to return. It should have been simple and short with James just needing to deliver what he had promised. It shouldn't take long and even if it did it might mean he was just talking with Dr. Beckett, asking about why everyone was on edge, or if the Doctor. knew anything about the Prince of the Sea. Those were both logical and plausible reasons, yet she couldn't help but to worry for him and as the afternoon shadows grew longer she grew more nervous.

"It has been an hour," Andrew closed the lid on his pocket watch before he stared up at her. "We should go out and look for him."

"Aye," she stood up from the tree she had leaned against. "We don't know what had happened." She parted the leaves to view the street and nearly jumped back when she heard people approach. She held her breath when she saw the familiar buckled shoes and white socks of military men and when she stared up she saw the blue and white uniform of the Royal Navy.

"So that is why," Marty whispered once the men had left. He had nearly fallen asleep. "James may have come across them."

"We will find out," Anamaria stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to find out what happened." She stepped through the shrubbery.

"And we will risk being captured ourselves." Andrew grabbed her arm.

She shook her head. "They are looking for our ship and our captain. They do not know what we look like and would only know if they had us arrested before. Have you been in prison?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you have any brands?"

Both Andrew and Marty pulled back his sleeves and displayed wrists that were marred by scratches and an old scar, but not a single brand.

"As long as we don't rouse any suspicion we will be fine."

"We are going to Dr. Beckett's first?"

Anamaria nodded. "It is the first place to start."

* * *

There were several questions biting at James's brain. He had to wonder how the Navy was able to conceal themselves. He hadn't seen an official ship docked at the ports, nor did he see anyone around. He also wondered why nobody came forth to arrest them as soon as they had arrived, unless there was a specific reason and if there was he had to know.

"Keep walking, pirate," Pintel nudged him from behind.

"I never stopped, Mr. Pintel," James said as they neared a building that resembled an inn. "May I ask why you are not taking me back to your ship?"

"Cause we didn't dock in this town," Ragetti answered. "Our ship docked miles along the beach, next town over. Hoping to find you there, but you came here."

That answered several questions, but still left several more unanswered.

"Why did you not arrest my ship when it had arrived?" James stared at Pintel and marveled at how he and his partner looked completely different when a layer of filth did not cover them.

"A few of us were around the docks," Ragetti continued to explain. "But you did not dock and our ship is in the other town."

"Quit telling him everything," Pintel snarled. "Let him save his words for Commodore Sparrow.

They lead him to one of the largest bedrooms of an inn, James had ever been in. It was two rooms actually, one side contained the bed, a small table, a basin, dresser and chamber pot, and the other side had a dining table with several chairs, a desk with another chair behind it and a sofa. Both rooms were empty.

"Stay right here," Pintel motioned James to stand in front of the desk. "And no funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it." James said. He eyed the window. They were on the top floor of the Inn. He could try to escape through it and be careful to scale down the side.

James was roused from his thoughts when he heard the door open. He felt his heart leap when he saw the uniforms he had once called his own, the beauty of darkest blue and white, accented with a bit of gold reminded him of his ultimate goal, to return to his world. He couldn't help to smile and nod at the naval officers in respect, even if they scowled at him.

He sucked in his breath when the last man entered, wearing the uniform of a naval captain. There was no mistake in which that man was. His hair was well kept under his powdered wig, no sign of tangled dreads, or glittering beads. His face was clean-shaven and there was no boot black lining the expressive brown eyes, but those eyes and that smile would be forever embedded in James's memory.

"Good evening, Commodore," Pintel straightened his spine.

"Evening gentlemen," Sparrow greeted before he approached them. His walk was still a swagger, albeit not a drunken swagger, but the cocky swagger of a man who was sure of himself. "And good evening to you, Captain Norrington."

"Jack Sparrow," James frowned. His rival was clean and appeared sober, but he still sullied the uniform by wearing it.

"Uh uh," Sparrow wagged a finger at him. "Commodore," He leaned forward, "Commodore Jack Sparrow."

"Of course," James gritted his teeth. "How foolish of me to forget."

Sparrow nodded. "And foolish of you to get caught." His smile grew into a grin, not a single gold tooth was to be found.

"I believe you want you, your crew, and myself to spend the night here and then you will take me to the next town over where you would put me into the brig of your ship where we will then set sail for Port Royal and I can be hung."

Sparrow stroked his chin while furrowing his brow. "You are not making any sense, Norrington."

"Captain," James tried to cross his arms, but the cuffs made it impossible.

"Ah yes," Sparrow smiled. "I could hang you, but then where will that leave me. I still be commodore, however if I manage to capture you and your entire crew and bring in your ship, then I might find myself out of this transitional state and receive the full achievement of admiral, savvy?"

James felt a burning disgust erupt from his stomach to the back of his throat. He did not do the right thing, just for the sake of praise or promotions. Sure, he enjoyed the gratitude expressed by his fellow officers and the promotions were nice, he couldn't lie and say he did not enjoy the ceremonies, but he did not do his duties for the desire of climbing rank.

"You disgust me," James hissed.

"Me?" Sparrow asked out of surprise and pointed at himself. "I'm not the dirty scoundrel, now am I?"

"No, you are a hero," James rolled his eyes. "Even though if the situation was reversed I would have made sure there were at least two dozen naval officers and marines swarming the docks. I would have had you and your crew arrested on the spot."

"Ah, but you are not me, now are you?"

"Fortunately I am not."

"I have my way of capturing your lot," Sparrow pointed to the desk. "And you have your way, and I enjoy my way. It is a bit more fun, a bit more exciting as it were."

"You are without a doubt, the worst commodore I had ever seen."

"How many have you seen?" Sparrow blinked.

"It doesn't matter," James leaned back. "I was the only one who had set foot on land, if I don't return to my ship within a certain hour then they will sail off without me."

Sparrow shook his head. "You made a bit of a mistake earlier." He pointed at James. "You said you would have had me and my crew arrested on the spot. I know you are lying."

"Even if I was lying you still will not know where my crew is."

"I'm not quite certain of that, Captain." He held out his hand as Pintel returned to his side. "There are many ways to persuade someone to reveal the truth." A bottle of rum was placed into his hand.

"Rum," James scoffed at the image of the bottle. "You think you can bribe me into confession, even if I was the kind of man who could be persuaded by valuables, it would take something of greater value than rum."

"This isn't to bribe you with," Sparrow studied the bottle. "I have seen many men who have pride themselves on behind dishonest become incredibly honest when they are stinking drunk. Funny ole world innit?"

"You want me to drink that?" James could sense the idea being rattled around in Sparrow's mind.

"This, and the other bottles."

"I have to warn you that I have been told I become quite mean and violent when I am drunk."

Sparrow pointed at the several men around the room. "Good thing they will be here. Mr. Pintel, Mr. Gibbs, restrain him."

James tried to side step the two pirates turned Marines with no effect. Both men had grabbed him and pushed him down to the sofa and used their entire strength to keep him restrained.

"Lieutenant Gibbs, open his mouth."

The lieutenant near the back of the room ran behind the sofa and grabbed James by the hair and pulled back.

Looking up, James was finally able to see the man he had once knew from the Navy. It was almost hard for him to recognize the older man without those sideburns. The captain had requested Gibbs over and over to shave them off, but Gibbs had refused. His problem with authority and his drinking had led Gibbs to be sacked from the Navy.

"Don't act like you hate this," Sparrow removed the cork.

"I will not tell you anything," James glared as Gibbs grabbed his lower jaw and forced his mouth open.

"We will see about that." Sparrow forced the mouth of the bottle into James's mouth while he stroked his throat and Gibbs held onto his nose.

* * *

Anamaria had ordered Andrew and Marty to stay hidden while she stared into the windows of Dr. Beckett's and approached the front door. She had not seen any naval officer inside, nor any others on the way to the Doctor's office.

"Be careful of what you ask," Andrew cautioned from his hiding space behind a tree. "We don't know who might be inside."

"Quiet," she whispered and brought a finger to her lips. "If I am caught you can still escape and tell the others, but you will also be caught if you don't stay hidden." She turned back to the door and knocked.

There was no answer. She knocked two more times, but there was still now answer. It did not seem right; a doctor would answer the door to his home, even if his office were separate. Someone ill or hurt might not know which door to knock on.

She closed her eyes and was about to knock again when she felt a hand grab her arm from behind.

* * *

**Replies**

Sweet-and-sexy-that's-my-Jesse, Thank you. I hope I made Jack convincing as a Commodore.

Ogreatrandom, thank you. I am glad it is one of your favorite stories.

Sea Breeze, thanks. I had to make certain there was a good reason for Theo's hate. I had to slip in the references because I'm a bit of a fan of Greek Myth's myself.

Sudoku, yes, I am evil when it comes to cliffhangers. I have a few ideas percolating in my head about what happens when he returns.

Pearl Sparrow, thank you.


	13. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Warning**: A bit smutty at the end

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 12: Escape

* * *

Anamaria choked down the small yelp she felt trying to escape her throat as she spun around. The tight fear drifted away when she saw that not only it was not a member of the Royal Navy or Marines, but it was a familiar face; Daniel Havers. She released her breath with her hand across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized. "I had thought you heard me approach you. I didn't mean to scare you, Miss Anamaria."

"You didn't," Anamaria said when she felt she could work her voice again. "I have been on edge, we all have been. James said he was going to deliver the medicine and he did, but he did not come back and now we have seen the Navy."

"They took him," Daniel said. "They were waiting for him, and they took him."

"We assumed the worst," Marty stuck his head out from where he was hidden. "We should have known he was captured."

"I saw it happen," Daniel continued. "Grandfather did not want me to follow, but I did and they took him to the inn where the Navy was staying."

"Why an inn?" Gillette furrowed his brow. "Why did they not want to take him back to their ship?"

"They might want to rest and take him in the morning," Anamaria was not sure where they would go, perhaps one of the other islands, or perhaps they would return to Jamaica. "He can't die here. He can't die in this world. He can't die."

"He won't die," Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself. You know we are going to rescue him." He nodded at Daniel. "We know where he is."

"Just the three of us," Anamaria chewed her bottom lip. They could find away to send word back to their ship and a few others would join them. Many pirates would follow the code and leave James to his fate, but they were not like the others. Crew was equal to family and family meant no one was left behind, no one was forgotten.

"Four," Daniel added and pointed to him.

"No," Anamaria shook her head. "You should not jeopardize yourself on behalf of us."

"I want to do it for Captain Norrington," Daniel's jaw was set in a determined clench. "He saved us, could have let us drift, but he didn't."

She couldn't help smiling at the youth. "I know you want to do more, and showing us where he is, would be enough."

"It's not enough."

She grabbed the youth's wrist. "Yes it is," she waved a finger in front of his face. "We will get through this much faster without worrying about your safety. There is a possibility we may even fail and the three of us would be sent to the gallows as well. I cannot have the idea of a fifth pair of boots hanging on our conscience"

"If we do make it out alive, your grandfather would kill us." Andrew added.

Anamaria stared at him for a full second before she returned her attention to the boy. "No more fuss. You have done us well by telling us what happened. You will help us by showing where he is."

Daniel was about to open his mouth to protest, but clamped his lips shut and merely nodded.

"Good, we will find a way to send out word first and then you will take us to the inn." Hopefully by the time they make it to the inn they would have figured out a plan.

* * *

James Norrington stared at Pintel and the half full bottle of rum. It was the third bottle and he could feel his mind overtaken by a fog, his thoughts were numb, eyes watered from the warm swill they forced down his throat. The collar of his shirt was damp from the liquid that escaped his mouth and traveled down his chin and neck. The right sleeve of his coat was almost as damp from the few times they allowed him to wipe his mouth.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" Lieutenant Gibbs asked from behind, his hands still had a firm hold on James's shoulders.

"Sparrow," James sputtered the name. "Where is he?" After he had consumed the second bottle of rum, Commodore Sparrow had disappeared from his line of sight.

"I am right here Captain," Sparrow waltzed into view. "Seems to be changing your thinking faster than I thought. That is interesting."

"Different life," James blinked his watering eyes. "Same blight. This one fouls the uniform of pride instead of wearing his beads and brand."

"It's starting to work," Pintel grinned. "'Cept he just talking funny instead of what we want to hear."

Sparrow nodded and held up his index fingers. "The truth can be found in riddles, not matter how ruddy the riddle might be riddled with nonsense."

Ragetti blinked"Commodore isn't making any sense."

"Of course he isn't." James tried to stare at the skinny marine. "He is Jack Sparrow." He rolled his eyes when Sparrow was about to protest. "Oh excuse me, Commodore Jack Sparrow."

"Thank you for remembering." Jack smiled. "Now will you do the honorable and honest duty and inform us of where your dearest mates are or do we have to give you more to drink?"

James responded by opening his mouth and leaning back.

"Looks like you are still thirsty," Pintel shoved the bottle against James's mouth and tilted it.

James gulped down the liquid, no longer feeling the need to fight it off. The rum did not taste as bad as when it was first forced down, and he almost welcomed the warm liquid, hopefully he would consume enough to pass out, foiling Sparrow's plan and keeping his crew safe, not that he felt a need to reveal anything.

"What if this doesn't work?" Ragetti asked. He was holding another sealed bottle. "What if he doesn't tell us anything?"

"He will give us something," Gibbs released his hold when James shook his hands, indicating his need to come up for air. "It may be a small clue, but we will dig it out of him."

James coughed as more rum dripped down his chin. "Mr. Gibbs were you once a pirate?" He licked his lips.

"Hmmm," Jack pressed his finger against the bottom of his mouth. "Now he is asking questions. Curiouser and Curiouser it seems."

"I was never a pirate," Gibbs responded. "Always were an honest sailor, even before I joined the Navy."

James was ready to ask him another question, but the bottle was brought back to his mouth and he drank more until he shook his hands. "You were on the Crowning Jewel eight years ago, with Governor Swann and Elizabeth. Came from England to Port Royal."

"That is correct."

"Sparrow," James managed to get out before the bottle was shoved into his mouth again.

"I was lieutenant Sparrow at the time," Sparrow said while James consumed the remains of the bottle.

"Did you say anything to Gibbs when harassed young Elizabeth?" James wiped his mouth. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." Normally he wouldn't sing such a song, and wouldn't break into song in front of the enemy. He blamed it on the rum. "Traveling in a fog and she sings. You told her that singing such a song would bring the cursed pirates down on us."

Gibbs just stared down at him. "That was exactly how it happened."

"Us?" Ragetti asked.

"She saw Turner in the water and the burning ship."

"What's he doing?" Pintel asked.

"Getting close to telling us what we want to know," Sparrow said. "Mr. Ragetti, another bottle."

"Aye, Commodore," Ragetti removed the cork and handed the bottle to Pintel.

"Nice to see that you clean up well, Mr. Gibbs" James said before he grabbed the bottle from Pintel and took a long swig. "Shouldn't be in those uniforms, should be at Fort Charles, awaiting your trial."

"Our trial?" Pintel took the bottle back, and ignored the knock at the door.

"What are we on trial for?" Ragetti asked as a serving maid entered, carrying a full picture of water."

"Piracy," James made a swipe for the bottle and missed. "Kidnapping Miss Swann, murder, resisting arrest." He swiped again and only succeeded in stumbling forward.

"If he wants to help himself get even more drunk then let him," Gibbs said.

James smirked in triumph when he was handed the bottle. His smirk faded when he laid his eyes on the serving girl. After he had met Anamaria and grew to know her, it had become quite hard from him to picture her in a dress, much less a servant's dress and a bonnet. She was still holding the pitcher to her chest and was only rarely looking up, but she wasn't looking at James but past him.

"Mr. Gibbs," James held up the rum to toast the lieutenant. "Never thought I would see the day you would achieve such a rank." He took a long sip while staring at the lieutenant and behind him. James blinked at the pair of hands scraping at the windowsill with a knife on the other side.

"I knew this would work," Sparrow's grin grew even wider. "Last stalling tatic before the truth does pour out."

"I had this rank for over five years," Gibbs frowned. "Keep drinking, Norrington."

"Captain Norrington," James corrected. "Surprised the Commodore has just the four of you here to keep me company."

"There are two others just outside this door," Pintel pointed at the entrance. "Several more in the halls."

"Where is your tattoo, Sparrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Pintel frowned. "He-" His words were cut of when Anamaria struck the back of his head with the pitcher she wield, spilling water everywhere.

Ragetti and Gibbs sprung into action, both unsheathing their swords when Anamaria removed the blade from Pintel's sheath.

"Save some of them for me," Gillette opened the window and crawled inside, unsheathing his own sword once his feet struck the ground. Marty climbed in after him and was already brandishing his sword.

"Officers," Gibbs shouted out before he brought his blade against Gillette's.

James rose to his feet, and tried not to stagger as he made his way to Anamaria and Ragetti. It was a shame to waste the bottle. He took one last sip before he slammed the glass down hard on the back of Ragetti's head and grabbed the sword from his hand.

Sparrow and had already removed the sword from Marty's hand.

"Sparrow," James growled the name of his enemy. "You are mine."

The doors slammed open and the two naval officers guarding the door rushed inside.

James swung his blade against Sparrow's while Anamaria and Marty fought against the two officers

"Back to the window," Anamaria said as she deflected another strike.

"Right," James deflected the blade from his opponent. He struck Sparrow the side of his head with his fist, sending him back.

"Now," Sparrow's hand flew instantly to his head. "That wasn't very nice was it."

"Not your usual style," Anamaria said after she had defeated her opponent and rendered him unconscious.

James shrugged while still keeping his sword pointed at Sparrow. "I have been drinking."

"We can see that," Gillette said. He had used Gibbs's sword to pin the lieutenant to the floor. "Lets leave before more arrive."

He had spoken too soon. Four more naval officers entered the room.

James smirked at the challenge. "We can take them."

"Best not to push our luck," Anamaria said as she climbed out the window.

"Come on," James shouted. His eyes were on Sparrow who was rushing towards him. "Who wants us? We can take you all on."

"James," Anamaria clamped her hand across his mouth. "You are drunk and not thinking." She pulled him out onto the ledge, followed by Marty and Gillette.

"I'm not thinking right?" James stared down at the sudden drop.

"There is a rope," Marty pointed at the rope that was tied to the edge.

"Then we run?" James raised his eyebrows at him before he stared down. To his surprise a carriage pulled up, just under their ledge. "You have thought things through." James grabbed onto the rope and climbed down, slipping half the way before he released his hold and landed on the roof, followed by Anamaria and Gillette.

"I didn't know you sent for a carriage," Anamaria said once the horses galloped towards the docks.

"I didn't," Gillette said. "I thought it was either you or Theodore who had sent for one."

"Neither," the driver removed the cloth hood that was concealing his face. "Young Daniel Havers informed me."

"Eric?" James asked, astounded at the fact that it was the unconscious man they had rescued

"I'll get you to a boat as fast as I can, Captain," Eric said.

Anamaria shook her head. "If we were not in such a hurry I would want a word with that boy." She ran her fingers through James's hair and stroked the back and top of his head.

James leaned against, nestled his head against her chest as they continued to the docks.

* * *

James's skull felt like an active hornet's nest when he woke up. Several places in his head hurt and he could hear buzzing and droning. His mouth felt like he had removed his tongue and set it to dry on a sandy beach and his stomach felt like it was filled with maggots, slowly crawling around inside.

"James?" Anamaria sat up in the chair next to his bed.

"I need," he clamped his mouth shut when he felt his stomach lurch.

"Here," Anamaria handed him a large bowl.

James emptied the contents of his stomach, groaning half way, before he held the bowl out. "How much?"

"How much did you drink last night?" Anamaria removed the bowl. "I was not there."

"I didn't want to drink." He buried his face in his hands. "They poured the rum down my throat. They wanted to get me drunk."

"Why?" She handed him a glass. "Its just water, sip it, don't drink too fast."

James brought the glass to his mouth and sipped some of its contents. "They thought they could get me to confess if I was drunk enough." He took another slow sip, ignore the desire to gulp it down and quench his throat.

"Foolish idea," Anamaria shook her head.

"Some men do become incredibly honest and stupid when they are drunk," James took another sip from his glass. So far his stomach did not protest. "I didn't tell them anything, other than I accuse a couple of the marines of being pirates and detail trip of Governor Swann's voyage from England to Port Royal."

"They would have thought you mad, if it were not the rum."

"Sparrow's plan backfired." He slowly drank the last from the glass. "I'm not surprised a man like him would come up with something so asinine."

"We have to be careful," she took the glass from him. "No more bringing supplies to people we barely know." She poured more water in the glass. As she lowered the picture she tensed up briefly. "We have to achieve our goal." She removed the cork from a vial and poured in some powder.

"I will try," James pulled back the covers. His coat and waistcoat had been removed, leaving behind his shirt. His boots had also been removed, but his breeches were still on.

"You still need more water," she handed him the glass. "I put some powdered willow bark in there to help with the pain."

"Thank you," he took another sip. "You should take some yourself."

"What are you implying?"

"You may have injured your shoulder when we were battling last night. I saw you tense up."

"It is nothing."

He took another long drink before he stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain that still lingered in his head. "Do not try to hide it, especially not from me."

"I am not hiding anything."

He approached her. "I care about my crew and want them to be of best health." He set his glass down. "And it will be hard to know if they are suffering if they do not tell me."

"Is this an order?" She stared into his eyes.

"A request. You know how I feel about you."

"Do I? You never tell me, always letting your sense of honor gets in the way."

"I care deeply for you." He grabbed her, pulled her close before he grasped her shoulders, not to firmly and began to rub and squeeze. "You have healed me several times, now it is my turn."

"You won't heal all the pain," Anamaria did not protest, and leaned her head back. "Tell me how you feel."

"I am falling in love with you," James felt his chest tighten. "And it hurts."

"It shouldn't hurt." Her fingers found his hips.

"It hurts because I am falling in love with someone else's intended, again." He closed his eyes.

"You are both the same." She spun around.

"It is dishonorable." He opened his eyes when he felt the familiar lips on his

"You are a pirate. They do not care, they want, they take and they have."

"I want you," he parted his lips briefly before he went in for another kiss.

"Take me, have me," she whispered while he kissed her neck.

His legs trembled as he continued to cover her in kisses. He felt her hands guide his to her chest and he slowly undid the buttons.

"James," she went in for a deep and long kiss. "Please."

"Oh God," he gulped, realizing what his hands were grabbing. They were soft and warm and he never wanted to let go. Respect and honor infiltrated his head and he stepped back. That feeling left his mind when she undid his buckle and slid his belt and breeches down past his knees.

"Please James," she removed her shirt and pressed her body against him, her lips brushed against his neck. "Say it."

He could no longer resist. "I love you." He fell back down on his bed pulling her down on top of him.

* * *

**Replies**:

Ogreatrandom, thank you. Respectable in the eyes of society maybe.

Sudoku. Thanks, yes, cliffhangers are fun to make

SallyJT, thank you for the kind words

Sweet-and-sexy-that's-my-jess: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed Jack.

Mayhem O'Mally. Thank you. I think I did remember T and T mentioning James would have been the Dashing hero type of pirate.

Atticus620. Nope, it wouldn't have worked on Jack

Nimrondell. Thank you

Sea Breeze. Thanks, I kept picturing Jack's expressions as I wrote him. Johnny is very talented, and then again so is Jack Davenport( Loved his expressions in both Pirates and Coupling) and thanks for alerting me to the types. I will fix them as soon as I can.


	14. Afterglow

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

**Chapter 13: Afterglow**

* * *

Andrew Gillette felt his eyelids drooping as he leaned back against the foremast. He felt the cool breezes from the sea against his face. The half empty bottle of rum he had been nipping at was kept in a pocket in his breeches. He was supposed to keep watch, look out for any trouble between the hours of three and six in the morning. He knew he would have a better view in the crow's nest, but he hated being up there during the night.

There was not a lot to look for. He had not seen a single ship, nor see anything else in the sea; net even the fin of a ship fish or a shark was seen cutting through the waves. He was alone, the only sounds was the waves lapping against the hull and the occasionally ripple of the strong cloth of the sails overhead.

Andrew did hear another sound. When he walked past the captain's cabin he heard the thumping sound of the bed against the floor. Curiosity ensnared his mind and he pressed his ear close against the door and listened with full intent. The loud moans from both James and Anamaria brought a smile to his face.

"Don't tell me you are sleeping on the job," Grove's voice caused Andrew to stand up in full attention. "Have you been at the rum again?"

"Just a little," Andrew fished the rum bottle from his pocket. "Still have half left." He stared at the rust colored liquid with a sheepish smile on his face.

"And a little can be too much," Theodore reached for the bottle but let his arm drop. "It be best if I do not take it myself."

"What are you doing here?"

"My turn to watch," Theodore pointed towards the east. A single thin line of golden orange light separated the sky from the sea. "That is why I am giving you back your rum. Enjoy it."

"I will," Andrew stared at the bottle. "Where is Arrow?"

"Still asleep, curled in that ball form he usually takes when he falls asleep."

"In your hammock?"

"Of course," Theodore smiled. "Has it been quiet this evening?"

"Very quiet, except for the captains cabin."

"He is that sick?"

Andrew laughed. He had thought Theodore of all people would certainly know what he had meant. "No, not in that way. They have been awake in the middle of the night, together."

It had only taken a second for it to register in Theodore's mind. His eyebrows rose and the familiar smirk formed on his face. "We shall try to be proper and not mention it at breakfast."

"Understandable," Andrew nodded before he took another long sip from his bottle.

* * *

James woke up with only one thought on his mind and he still could feel her sleeping next to him. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was actually daytime from the warm sunlight shining across his face. He just knew he had a great night sleep, thanks to Anamaria's help. The medicine did cure his headache, but he was certain the pain had left as soon as her body was on top of his.

James smiled at the memory of Anamaria removing his clothes while he had helped remove hers. The feeling of her fingers gripping his shoulders while she rode on top was still fresh on his mind as were her moans and the scent of her hair. It did not last as long as he wanted to and was willing to extend his nocturnal energy, but she did not want to push him, she wanted him to heal.

He could feel her arm across his stomach and her breath against the side of his neck. What a wonderful way to wake up. He opened his eyes, hoping that neither Gillette, Groves, nor Marty would knock on his door. He did not care how long they slept in. He just wanted to savor the feeling.

"Now this is when I feel the regret," he mumbled softly and sat up. He slept with another man's woman, albeit the other man was exactly the same as him, however it was still a different soul. It was one of the reasons why he tried not to allow his heart to give in, but that was before he lead his crew to board another ship, charmed three young women and stole some of their jewelry. Pirates don't regret, they don't care about what is proper. Why should he? He was able to fall in love again and she loves him, and how long had it been since he had last been intimate with another woman?

"Regret?" Anamaria was still half asleep. She was nuzzled close as she could be to him without exactly being on top of him. Some of her hair was spread out over his chest.

"About how we betrayed my other self," he felt her feet with his toes. He should feel that familiar feeling, chewing at the back of his brain and weighing on his heart. It was still there, but instead of pain it was a mere tickle. "I do not feel it."

"Then that is a good thing." Her fingers brushed against his chest. "Tell that voice to be quiet for good."

"Yes, I should." He closed his eyes as she continued to touch him. He was a pirate. He should be able to start to enjoy life as one.

"Yes," her kisses brushed against the side of his face as the same time as the new realization had struck him.

"Dear lord," he bolted up.

"What is wrong?" Anamaria sat up.

"Everything." He stared at the brand and tattoo on his arm. "I'm a pirate."

"That is all?" She yawned.

"That is all and everything. I no longer just have the appearance of a pirate, but I am now acting and thinking like one." He noticed her confused expression. "I am a member of His Majesty's Royal Navy. I have earned the role of Commodore, by upholding the values and traditions the navy, by honoring the flag, hunting down pirates and defending my country against any possibility of an attack."

"You will return to that life," she stretched out her arms, causing the coverings to slide completely off her chest. "As of now you are Captain James Norrington."

"Ah yes," James told his eyes to leave her chest. "But you see, when I return to my world, I will have these thoughts in my head." He slid out of the bed. "I am trying to not be much of a pirate, I need to think like a Naval officer. That is what I am."

"Yes, that is the true you, as you are now," Anamaria folded her arms. "You will return to your world. This will be a dream."

"Yes a dream," he sighed, staring down he remembered that he too was devoid of any clothing and quickly grabbed a pillow to hide his vulnerability. One arch of Anamaria's eyebrow was enough for him to put the pillow back. They have seen each other naked the night before.

"Then relax. Do not allow it to get to you."

"I can't help it." He walked around the bed, searching for his clothes. "My nature. It is who I am."

"Respectful and a gentleman to the end."

"Precisely," He grabbed his breeches.

"You are not in the role of Commodore right now, do you not have days off, do you not take time off for a vacation?"

"A vacation?" He found his shirt, entwined with her shirt.

"And now you can give in and enjoy your desires."

Desires, is that what he thought of them? Desires to indulge in? Should he give in to his darkest urges, and why is he referring to it as such. It was love, and he felt it whenever he looked at Anamaria.

"I desire you. You do not know how I fell in love with another, but she was not in love with me and I let her go be with the man she truly loved."

"Oh," she blinked. "James, I'm sorry." She grabbed the shirt he handed to her. "I love you."

"And you have two James's who love you. When I return I will not have you by my side. I could seek her out, but since I am the Commodore and Sparrow is the pirate, then she is in love with Jack Sparrow."

"I don't believe it," Anamaria chuckled. "The other me do not have any taste in men."

James smiled. "Maybe that his how she is different from you."

"I still don't believe it." She set her shirt down next to her. "I wouldn't be surprised if my James is trying to-" Her mouth parted. "He probably is looking for me, and since he is as cunning as you he is doing it in a way to keep the other members of the Navy from arresting the crew."

James stared at the clothes in his hands, pondering what Anamaria had told him. He thought what he would do if things were in reverse. If had started out as a pirate and woke up as a commodore. He would also try to figure out how to return to the world he knew and if he were in love with someone, he would try to find her.

"I would hope for my other sake, the other Anamaria is not in love with Jack Sparrow." He threw his undershirt on.

"Are you not going to bathe first?"

"I should, but with you in here, that would…"

"We could bathe each other."

"Bathe each other and then breakfast."

* * *

It was after eight bells when James and Anamaria were cleaned, dressed and ready for breakfast. Murtogg had brought the bangers and mash with scones and gravy, sliced apples cooked in cider, and tea to the large table in James's cabin.

"I have checked the charts," Theodore said after he, Andrew, and Marty had joined the two of them at the breakfast table. It was a warm and welcome sight to have Theodore return after week of him shunning James. "The course has been the same."

"How far have we traveled?" Marty asked as he placed sugar into his cup of tea.

"We are on the same path as before," Theodore continued. "We made it past the coordinates where we had picked up the survivors."

"We are going in the same direction as the Prince of the Sea?" Andrew asked. He had pushed his mashed potatoes around, creating a small mountain near the center of his plate. James could not remove his eyes from such an odd display until Andrew carved out the center, creating a pocket, where he ladled in the coffee.

"I am not certain if we are actually going after the Prince," Anamaria said. She broke off a section of her scone and used it to sop up some gravy and mashed potatoes. "We are looking for the bracelet."

"Bloody hell," James set his fork down. "We should be looking for the bracelet and not the prince himself. The compass was pointing to him." And James wasn't certain if they were still heading in the right direction. He hadn't checked for the direction since they had let Daniel and the others off at the Bahamas.

"The bracelet might be in Costa Rica," Theodore cut off another piece of sausage and used his knife to cut even a smaller part off to feed to his ferret.

"When was the last time you looked at the compass?" Marty asked.

"When I needed to find a ship to rob," James ground fresh pepper over his potatoes and gravy with a silver peppermill, which he was certain his other self had stolen.

"Now is a good time as any," Andrew pointed out.

James reached for his compass, his fingers grasping at air in the place where it usually was. "I don't seem to have it on me."

"I have it," Anamaria slid the compass across the table "You forgot it last night."

James froze at the mention of the words and stared at the face at the others. Andrew blinked before he took a bite of his apples, but James noticed the pause. Marty had appeared oblivious, but Theodore had a knowing smirk, until his eyes met with James's.

"Where are we heading?" Marty asked.

"We are headed after the bracelet," James stared at lacquered box before he flipped back the lid. The arrow pointed towards the southwest, towards the direction of Central America. "We are headed towards Southwest."

"The rumors about Costa Rica was right," Marty said.

"So it would appear." James had only sailed to the ports of Costa Rica twice, both times after nefarious pirates, he had set foot on land once and had the mild displeasure of seeing a shipload of slaves being unloaded.

"Will we also look for the Light of Eden?" Marty asked with a hopeful tone.

"Don't forget the Chained Lady," Theodore brought up.

"We will seek out both," James said as brought a spoonful of food to his mouth. He nearly let go of the spoon when he felt the toe of a boot nuzzling against his ankle and brushing up against his calves. He did not need to look into the eyes of his crew to know that it was Anamaria.

"I still wonder how big the Light of Eden is," Marty said.

"You still will not let that thought go," Andrew shook his head.

James only half listened to them. His eyes were on Anamaria as she continued to inch her foot up higher.

"The Chained Lady," Theodore glared at Marty. "We have to rescue her."

"This poor and unfortunate woooman-" James's eyes widened when Anamaria had angled her foot in between his thighs and was closing in on the center. "Needs to be rescuuuued." Bull's-eye.

Both Andrew and Theodore raised their eyebrows in unison before they turned to Anamaria. "You can repeat last night later," Andrew said.

"Later," James gasped when Anamaria removed her foot.

"Last night?" Marty blinked before he stared at James's blushing face and saw Anamaria smile. "Ah, good for you, Captain."

"Yes, we are going to rescue this woman as well as find the bracelet. The jewel is not of utmost importance, however if you do find it you may take it." James did not question how Marty knew or was in disbelief of how bold Anamaria was. Pirates did not believe in propriety.

* * *

**A/N:** Scone is used as the English term for biscuit, not to be confused with the Americanized scones.

**Replies**:

Nimrondell, Thank you. I figured Jack would still have some of his personality.

Atticus620. Thank you. Drunk Norrington is indeed fun.

Ogreatrandom, thank you

Seabreeze, thank you. I was basing Drunk!Norrington on DMC. And thank you again for finding the Typos.


	15. The Upside Down Ship

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 14: The Upside Down Ship

* * *

Anamaria tried to keep silent as she exited the cabin, careful to not wake James from his blissful sleep. She had managed to slip out from under the covers and dress while he did no more than stir. His expression had changed while she donned her clothing, from stern and calculating to ecstatic as if he went from fighting a battle to reliving the past night, or the other past few nights. 

Half the sky was still a deep shade of blue when she stepped onto the wooden planks of the deck. Her heart still fluttering from last night. The other half was a mixture of purples, rose and even a bit of gold from the rising sun. Just one look at the beauty of the sunrise and she could no longer suppress her urge to hum.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" Andrew surprised her from behind. "We will be at our destination shortly."

Anamaria let out a deep breath. "Andrew."

Andrew's smile faded. "I didn't frighten you, did I?"

"Only a little." She was not lying. The fear was fleeting and when it had faded it was replaced by the uplifting satisfaction she had felt moments before.

"I know this may sound bold," Andrew coughed and placed his hands behind his back. "But I am not wrong in guessing that you have bedded him again last night?"

"You are bold, Andrew Sean Gillette, you know that," she dropped her stern tone. "But you are correct."

"It wasn't hard to guess. The way you have been walking and humming and the fact that you have bedded him every night for the past few days."

"Why do you assume that I am the one who always initiates the act? He was the one who summoned me last night." She remembered the way James had smiled at her when he told her to lock the door behind her. His green eyes were filled with a fiery hunger. His long fingers nearly ripped off her clothing when he undid the buttons and removed it from her body.

"Perhaps we should steer this conversation into a different direction." Andrew's face had turned a light crimson.

"And where would you like it to be steered to?" She raised an eyebrow and tried to keep from smirking. She had gotten back at him for both his startling her and being bold.

"Perhaps to what is going to happen to when he returns and our James has returned? What will happen if he found you had shared a bed with Commodore James?"

"They are the same," Anamaria said.

"You keep mentioning that. We both know they are the same men in personality and mind, but their souls are different."

"I am not in any form of denial if that is what you are implying," She folded her arms and watched as a few members of the crew climbed aboard deck and begun to work at the sails. "Our captain is sleeping with the other me, and I do not feel any form of jealousy."

"You know that for certain?"

"I know him."

* * *

"We will be making land in Pococi," James Norrington said as he stood over the map in his cabin, accompanied by both Gillette and Groves. He had calculated by the direction the enchanted compass was pointing at and the coordinates that had both memorized and marked down. 

"And we shall begin our search for the Prince of the Sea's home." Groves said after he marked on where they have traveled so far. "We will be using the compass?"

"It would make things easier," Andrew agreed. "We can also ask to seek out an upside down ship."

"I wonder if it would be at the docks or under water," Theodore ran his fingers over his short beard. "If it is under the sea then one cannot really live in it, unless there is some form of enchantment."

"We cannot seek out the Prince of Sea based on rumors," James said. He had several stories from the drunken sailors on Tortuga. There were a few who said the Prince lived in an upside down ship in Costa Rica. There were others who said he lived in a tree and even one man who was do drunk he could only crawl, had said he lived in a giant mushroom.

"Rumors had to start from somewhere." Andrew said.

"That is true, but we will rely mostly on this compass." He stared at the small lacquered box, and to think, he once thought it was broken. He slipped it back into his pocket. "If you excuse me gentlemen, I am ready to take the helm."

Anamaria was already at the helm. She was not wearing her hat, or her bandana, and allowed her dark hair to hang loosely. The wind tossed it in every direction. Her hands held firmly on the wooden spokes of the wheel. She held an impassive expression on her face. It was her sailing look, the same as his stern expression was his sailing look.

"I am here to relieve you," James stood behind her.

"What makes you think I wish to be relieved?" She did not turn her head.

"You have been at the wheel for a few hours," he managed to get out before a few locks of her hair struck against his mouth and nose. He refrained himself from closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her hair, indulging in the fragrance.

"You think that only a few hours would make me tired?" She clucked her tongue at him.

"You did fall right a sleep after a few hours last night," James smirked and pressed his chest against her back in a quick embrace before he stood by her side, and grabbed for the wheel. His other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Two people can sail like this." She removed one hand and caressed the back of James shoulders as she leaned against him.

"How often have we sailed like this?" James asked.

"I have lost count."

"Life is too short to keep count of romantic moment such as this." He kissed her cheek. He had feared that allowing himself to fall in love with Anamaria would cause him to forget about his old life, his real life an he would want to stay a pirate as long as he was with her. In truth he still wanted his old life back. He wanted the idea of returning home from a mission at sea with Anamaria waiting for him, or perhaps he could find a way for her to become the ship's doctor for _The Dauntless_.

He would have to seek her out when he returned. He wasn't sure exactly how he would be able to manage to perform such a task. He could disguise himself as a pirate, living as one for a few weeks has given him a bit of an insight. He could pretend to be a pirate in able to hunt down the true pirates, seek out Anamaria and properly court her, unless his other self had managed to do that for him.

"James," Anamaria's whisper brought him back to the here and now.

"Yes?"

"Look." She pointed to the strip of land in the horizon.

"Should I say it, or should you?"

She smiled. "Together."

He nodded. "Land ho!" Their two voices joined together as one.

* * *

They were in somewhat luck when the made port in Pococi. There was no sign of any ship with golden sails to be found and when they questioned some of the dockworkers and other sailors there was no mention of _Calypso's Fury_, or the Prince himself. 

"His ship was here three days ago," one of the local merchants had said. "A few members of his own crew were also in my shop. They said they wouldn't return for another week."

James thanked him and watched as other members of the crew seek out tents, canteens and even brooms. No one knew how far inland they may possibly go and they needed to buy the necessary supplies for just in case. James had asked most of the crew to come along, leaving Marty and a handful of others to stay and watch the ship.

"Have you seen an upside down ship?" Gillette asked.

The shop owner shook his head. "I have heard of the upside down ship, but I have no idea where it may be.'

"Thank you for your help." James said. He handed the man a small bag filled with coins. "A little extra to keep from mentioning there were some people looking for the Prince of the sea or his dwelling."

"Who has been asking for what?" The shop owner smiled as he accepted the money.

* * *

They trekked through the jungle, walking straight towards the direction the compass was pointing, only pausing every few hours to rest or to ask the locals if they had seen an upside down ship. The compass showed the direction where they wanted to go, but it did not tell anyone how long it would take. They mentioned carriages only once, and they all agreed not to use them. They would attract unwanted attention 

They had paused for the night and set up tents to sleep. Mullroy had prepared a descent meal for everyone, making sure there would be enough food to last for days if need be. James shared a tent with Anamaria, but they did not engage in any nocturnal activity, or even bother to remove their clothes, except for their waistcoats, despite the heat.

"James," Anamaria stretched out her arms. "Are you certain you are not in the mood?"

"I may be feeling a bit frisky," James smirked. "But I do not want to disturb the crew's sleep with the sounds we may make."

"We also wouldn't know if the tent would hold."

"True." They could not risk having the tent fall on them, it would be bad enough if the others could hear, but if they had seen? The idea itself caused James to blush again.

"Sleep well, my commodore pirate." She leaned over to kiss him.

"You sleep well yourself," He said before their lips met.

The next day they came across some people who haven't seen an upside down ship, but mentioned a strange tree and they were heading in the right direction, but it would still be several hours before they would have arrived.

"I wonder if I should have left him on the ship," Groves said as he poured a little water into the cap of the canteen and held it in front of his ferret. "I don't think he likes the heat."

Arrow paused from lapping up the water to stare at Theodore for a few seconds before he continued in drinking.

"I don't think anyone of us cares for the heat," Andrew said. He had removed his raggedy scarf and used it to mop the sweat off his brow.

"It is not the heat," James had removed his waistcoat an hour prior and stuffed it amongst the rest of the supplies. "It's the bloody humidity. Hopefully we will find this dwelling and soon."

The next person the came across had said they had seen the strange tree and it did look like an upside down ship from a distance. He had never seen it up close, for fear of the traps and for being attacked by the men with the long blades. He had informed them to be careful when they reach the clearing and see the tree.

"Stay alert men," James said as he swept away at the brush with one the brooms he had insisted on buying and bringing alone. "Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy. I want you to look up and ahead. If you see anything that may resemble a cage in the trees, I want you to let me know."

"Aye Captain," Murtogg said.

It did not take them long to reach the clearing. There were a handful of large trees but the jungle was not as dense. They were able to see the sky, distant hills and the largest tree James had ever seen. The top of the tree did resemble an upside down ship and from the distance it had the appearance of a giant mushroom.

"There it is," Anamaria gasped.

"It is almost over," James said.

"Hopefully it won't be too difficult."

"Great treasures are usually difficult to come by," James said as he led the others. He and those near the front continued to sweep at the brush and fallen leaves as they walked ahead. James paused when he cleared away several leaves and found several branches underneath. He spun the broom around and used the wooden end to shove away at the branches, revealing a deep and half hidden pit.

"They were right about the traps," Andrew said as he swept around the pit, making sure people would know where to be able to walk around it.

"I see a cage," Mullroy shouted.

James stared up, and sure enough there was a cage made out of wood hanging from the branches of a nearby tree. "Step around that tree, make sure to sweep and check for pits."

"Clever," Anamaria said. "The brooms."

"If such a man was keeping special treasure in a land bound location then such a man would take the extra precaution as means to keep it secured."

They continued forward, carefully avoiding the possible traps. There were a few traps that had been sprung before. There were a few uncovered pits, one had the rotting corpse of a man, holding his breath and covering his nose, James had a closer look and saw the gunshot wound in the corpse's head.

"Odd place for a rope," Groves stared at a rope time from one tree branch to the ground, "Too suspicious." He stabbed at the ground in front of him with his broom and jumped back at the sound of the snap. A snare had grabbed his broom and whipped it up into the air, allowing it to sway back and forth before it just hung there.

"Good move, Theodore," James said before he turned back to face the rest of his crew. "Be wary of anything that resembles rope, but do not use a broom to stab at it and trigger it. Use a stick."

"Sorry about that," Theodore said.

"Don't worry about it," James gave a light pat before he turned back to the large tree. On closer inspection he could see that it was several trees and a tall and thin rocky hill holding up the structure. "We are almost there."

"It may be difficult to climb," Anamaria said.

"Difficult, but not impossible." James shoved more of the leaves aside as he led his crew. He did not see whatever it was that darted out beneath him causing him to fall over.

James barely had enough time to sit up before a strange man was about to stab him with a sword. He brought his own blade up to block the other man's.

The strange pirate's eyes widened before his grip loosened and he fell over, revealing Gillette standing behind him.

"Captain," Gillette nodded at him before he turned around to wield his blood stained sword at another pirate.

James stood up with his sword in hand and attacked the nearest opponent. The other man thrust and paired with descent skill but the battle did not last long. James had managed to strike the other man in the chest, before he spun around to face another member of the enemy crew. Except there were none.

"That was all of them?" James asked in disbelief.

"You do have about fifty men with you," Gillette said. "There was either not that many, or the same amount as us."

"No one is dead?" James stared at the bodies that littered the ground, from all that he could see they were the enemy

Gillette nodded sadly. "There are two of us who are dead, and several others who are injured."

James felt his heart sink. Two of his men were dead, helping him return to the world he knew and there were others who were bleeding, possibly to injured to continue.

"Anamaria," James turned to his lover. "You have to go back with those who are too injured to climb."

"Who will heal you and the rest of you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"There is no possible way for me to convince you to leave with them?"

"I am not going to leave you."

James sighed. "Mr. Mullroy," he instructed. "Being a cook you may also have some knowledge of treating injuries." James had captured several pirate ships where the cook and the doctor were both the same person. "I want you to lead those who are too injured to climb back to the ship. Do not rush, travel at a pace that is comfortable, but try to heal them first."

"Aye captain," Mullroy nodded.

They did treat their injured men before giving half the medical supplies to Mullroy who lead the small group back, carefully trying to avoid the traps. They also found a few of the pit traps and placed the dead members of their crew in them before they tried to shove as much soil on top as possible James knew them as two marines from his world, one was tall with a scarred face and the other was young man who had recently enlisted.

"A shame we do not have any suitable coffins," James fashioned two sticks together in the form of a cross and placed it as a marker.

"May I say a few words for them?" Murtogg asked.

"You may," James nodded.

"Dear lord, please accept the souls into your eternal home. They were good men who served their captain with great loyalty. They fought bravely for our captain."

"Thank you," James said before turning around to face the strange structure. "We will not allow them to die in vain." He had no idea what he was going to find. All he knew was the compass was pointing straight at the structure and there was nowhere else to go, but up.

* * *

**Replies**: 

Atticus620, thank you.

Ogreatrandom, thank you

Sudoku, yes naked Norrington is always fun and yeah that bit was from the episode "Gotcha"


	16. The Light of Eden

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

Parings: Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 15: The Light of Eden

* * *

There was no doubt in James's mind; the climb would be long and difficult. He chose to use some of the trees to climb up to the structure, which turned out to be a rather large house, covered in leafy vines. He had to marvel at his nemesis, the so-called Prince of the Sea. The man was certainly creative with his title, the name of his ship, and his home away from the sea. He had to admire how the pirate captain was able to build such a structure.

"I do not like this," Anamaria was having the same amount of difficulty as he was. Her shirt was sticking to her chest by her sweat. "We did not fight many on the ground. He probably has the rest up there." She stared at the bottom of the house.

"He probably has most of his crew with him at sea," Gillette said from another tree. "Only keeps a handful here to guard the place."

"And half of that handful was on the ground. The other half is inside, waiting for us."

"Which is why we will use extreme precaution," James grabbed onto another branch and pulled himself up even higher. "I am getting to old to be climbing trees."

"You are doing well," Anamaria said.

After what had felt like an eternity they had made it to the top, right near a closed opening in the floor of the house. Square in shape it was similar to a hatch in the ships upper deck. The rusted padlock, hanging from one corner was another obstacle they were going to have to get through.

"I'll take care of it captain," the youngest member of James's crew carefully sidled himself closer to the pad lock.

"Be careful, Calvin," James watched the sixteen year old with a wary eye as Calvin removed the small leather pouch from his belt. He had recognized the youth as the oldest midshipman amongst his Navy crew.

"Don't worry captain," Calvin removed a few thin metal tools and while his legs wrapped around the branch he pushed them into the lock and begun to twist and turn them. "I wish you had taken me along with you when you went to give the medicines to the doctor."

"You would have been helpful," James agreed as he grabbed onto Calvin's legs. The teenager would have helped Andrew open the window much faster. "I just didn't want to put more of my crew into further danger."

"And it is cracked," Calvin removed the rusty lock and allowed it fall to the ground.

"I'll go first," James said once he managed to pull Calvin back.

"James," Anamaria hissed. "Don't be a fool."

"I'm not," he carefully slid himself down the branches and removed his hat. "I will be careful." He used his sword to push open the door and quickly placed his hat on the end of the blade before he pointed up through the hatch. He nearly lost his grip at the sound of the shots firing above.

"I was right," Anamaria tilted her head to the side and aimed her pistol through the hatch. Seconds after she fired her shot they heard the groan of a man.

"There is more than one," Calvin fired his pistol, but there was no reaction and a third shot reigned down from above, missing them, but hitting a different tree branch.

"There are only three of them," Gillette fired his shot, striking his target.

Two down and one to go, but when James looked up he saw nothing. Did the third behave in a cowardly fashion and run off? The sound of a bell clanging answered the question. He had gone to alert the others who were in the dwelling.

James grabbed onto the edges of the hatch and pulled himself through the opening as fast as he could before he unsheathed his sword once again.

The bell ringer released the chain and pulled out his own sword to battle with James.

Their blades struck each other with a loud metallic clang as Anamaria and the others crawled through the opening. Theodore had is pistol ready and aimed at the man James was fighting.

The two doors on opposite ends of the room opened and several men came racing into the room. Theodore had spun around and fired his shot at one of newcomers along with Murtogg and a few others. While Anamaria, Calvin and Andrew had attacked with their blades.

The bell ringer was a skilled fighter, better than the man James had fought on the ground and James had to jump back, to keep from nearly being stabbed. He stepped forward and thrust his blade. The edge of his sword came nicked the wrist of the other man. James pulled back and struck his blade against the other man's knocking the blade from his hands.

"On your knees," James pointed the sharp tip of his blade to the space between the other man's eyes. "Do not even think about moving." He struck the man in the back of the head with a closed fist.

He had heard the metallic clang of the blades and ran towards Anamaria's side to assist her in battle.

Not like she needed his help. The Pirate woman had cornered her opponent and while her face was covered with perspiration it was clear the cornered man was suffering through the most difficulty. One leg was shaking as he tried to brace himself. His chest was moving rapidly as he gasped for air.

"I am sorry," James ran up to Anamaria. He said not another word and swung his blade against the enemies. The combined strength of both him and his lover was enough to send the other man's sword to fly through the air. "You were making him suffer."

"I shall put him out of his misery," Anamaria slapped the other man across the face before he grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head against the wall.

James turned around at the sound of another fist hitting flesh and watched as another man slumped to the floor in front of Gillette. Another battle had come quickly to an end. There were bodies on the floor, none from James's crew this time. Several of the men were in agony or out cold, only one appeared dead and there was one man on his knees hollering at the top of his lungs.

"I'll take care of this one," Calvin struck the man on the side of his head with his pistol, knocking him out. "Not a shot, nor a blade came close to his flesh. I do not understand."

A squeak answered their question and Arrow crawled out from the unconscious man's trousers, licking up the blood on his mouth.

"Arrow," Theodore just stared at his ferret, jaw had gone completely slack.

"He proved to be a tricky weapon," James resisted the sudden urge to cross his legs. He felt a great amount of sympathy for the injured man.

"What about the survivors?" Murtogg pointed at another unconscious man.

"Keep them secure," James commanded. "Tie them up if we have to, lock them up if we can find a place." He pulled out the compass. "We are only here for Rosemary's bracelet."

* * *

The interior of the house wasn't too fancy. It was clean and kept in a decent shape. There were a few small end tables, holding vases and woven baskets, both containing flowers. There were some paintings and even a few tapestries on the wall. The compass leads them past a few rooms and down the hall, pointing to where? James had no idea, possibly a treasure room.

"What a strange place," Andrew commented as made their way. He paused by a few hanging tapestries and round mirror, surrounded in a wooden frame with leaf like carvings. "What is the purpose of this place?" He paused and stared around. "I wonder."

"A prince needs his castle," James said, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as they were lead past a dining hall. He stared in admiration at the fine oak table dressed in garnet colored linen and surrounded by throne like chairs. "I do wonder why he would keep such jewelry in his kitchen."

"I shall go inside first," Theodore brushed past James and slowly entered the kitchen. "One!" He shouted before they heard the hollow echo of metal striking against something hard followed by a grunt from Theodore and a scream, a woman's scream.

"My hand," the same woman cried again.

"What is going on," James had his sword drawn as he rushed into the kitchen, and nearly tripped over a discarded pan.

"You bit my hand," a young woman near Elizabeth's age stared at Groves's ferret while she gingerly held her hand. "You naughty, naughty weasel."

"Just her," Theodore pointed at the young woman before he massaged his shoulder. "Nearly struck my head and would have if it wasn't for Arrow. She got my shoulder instead."

"You shouldn't be here." The woman removed her focus from Arrow. She wore a simple white dress. Her sable brown hair was kept in loose waves and she wore a ribbon tied into a bow at the top of her head. She was pale, almost ghostly. Her small mouth was set in a pout and her hazel eyes glared at James and his crew. "Father will be very upset when he returns."

"Who are you?" James demanded. He lowered his blade. This young woman did seem harmless. The only weapon she had used was a pan and it was on the ground.

"Don't lower your guard," Anamaria whispered. "She may only to be unarmed."

"Who is she?" Andrew kept back, standing mostly in shadow.

"I asked you a question, Miss," James swept his eyes over her. He couldn't see where she might have weapon hidden, possibly a blade strapped to her ankle under her gown. "We want to know your name."

"I am the prince's princess," she answered, still cradling her bitten hand. "You shouldn't be here. Father said that no one should enter this part of his castle and he will be very angry at all of you."

"The Prince of the Sea has a daughter?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and no," the young woman said. "Not by blood."

James wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Your father leaves you here, alone with some of his crewmen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They do not live in here," she spread out her hands, displaying a copper bracelet on her left wrist. "They live in their quarters, not the main part of the house. Mostly they take turns to guard. And half of them sleep outside." She frowned. "Outside under the stars and in the morning they can feel the sun on their faces, with no glass in the way."

"James," Anamaria whispered into his ear. "The bracelet." She pointed at the jewelry, the young woman was wearing.

"I see," he nodded. The bracelet was just like Rosemary had described, two thick bands on the ends and woven in the middle with aquamarines. "Miss, I cannot help notice your jewelry."

The girl held out her wrist. "Do you like it? It's the last gift father brought me. He is always bringing me gifts and stories of the world."

"Did he tell you where he found such a gift, miss?"

"Lenore," she said. "My father said he found his family gift on an island and won it back from an evil witch."

"That wasn't what she told us," Theodore said. He was still favoring his shoulder

"I do agree with the evil part," Anamaria nodded and went to examine Theodore's injury.

"Do you suppose she lied?" Murtogg asked.

"Someone was lying," James gritted his teeth. "Lenore, the witch your father mentioned,did she challenge your father to a game?"

"There was a game and my father won." Lenore clasped her hands together and beamed.

"The witch said your father cheated and the prize was a different piece of jewelry. She said the bracelet belonged to her mother, and before it belonged to her grandfather and before it belonged to her great grandfather."

"Father would never lie," she folded her arms and tilted her head back.

"Lie or not, the witch won't remove her curse from Captain Norrington unless she gets the bracelet back," Theodore tried to grab Lenore but she jumped back.

"Do not touch me." She turned to face James. "She put a curse on you? How dreadful."

"The captain is cursed?" Murtogg blinked.

"Theodore," Andrew and Anamaria snapped at Groves.

"You three knew?" Calvin pointed at them. "And you didn't tell us?"

Anamaria sighed. "We might as well let it out. A witch put a spell on James. They switched his soul with another James, one from a world that is similar. The other James is in the Royal Navy and so are the rest of you."

"He doesn't act like a naval officer," Calvin stared at James. "Why didn't you tell us?" Several other members of the crew nodded along.

"We might have acted like Theo," Murtogg said. "We might have staged a mutiny."

"This isn't your world?" Lenore asked. "You just want to go home?" She slipped the bracelet off and handed it to him. "I don't care if she lied. It isn't right. You can go home now."

James stared at the bracelet before he took it. "Thank you, but you are just handing it to me?"

"You just want to go home. Father can always get it back." She smiled. "Will you tell me a story about the outside?"

"Are you trading the jewelry for a story?" James asked. There was something off about her. She was clearly a young adult, but the way she spoke and her mannerisms reminded James of a young Elizabeth who once thought it would be amazing to meet a pirate.

"Even if you don't tell me the story you can still have it, but I would so very much like to hear about your travels."

"Have you ever been outside?"

Lenore shook her head. "Father says it is dangerous. I never left and never can leave."

"You have never been on the ground?" Anamaria's voice was only a little more than a whisper. "You have never been on a ship, never been to a town."

"Never heard music," Andrew added.

"Only from music boxes and father singing." She sadly stared at the window. "I have asked many times to go outside, but father says it is to dangerous. I have to stay in Eden."

"There are many dangers in the world," James closed his eyes. The poor woman was a prisoner in the house. She never truly lived. He wanted to take her to Port Royal himself so she could be on a ship, see the ocean, to interact with other people and hear real music.

"Eden?" Andrew stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of a window where the sunlight struck the top of his copper hued hair.

"This home is Eden," Lenore approached him. "Your hair is very pretty. I have only seen red hair in paintings, never on a real person." She raised her hands. "May I touch your hair?"

"You want to touch my hair?" Andrew just stared at her. "You don't want to touch my hair. It isn't clean, and it is full of sweat."

"And you are the chained lady," James realized. "A prisoner who doesn't know she is a prisoner."

"I am a prisoner?" Lenore asked.

Anamaria nodded. "Do you want to leave this place, just for a little while?"

Lenore smiled. "I would love to. I don't remember what it is outside." She turned to James. "I am not the chained lady."

"You are not?" There were two prisoners in this strange home. "Where is she?"

"This way," Lenore lead them through another hallway, only stopping by a painting of various fruit. "Are they not pretty?" She pointed to the plums. "They are my favorite."

"I also enjoy the taste of plums," Andrew nodded along.

"I have never tasted them," she smiled, although her eyes were still sad. "I just know they are pretty. They are deep purple on the outside and golden on the inside."

"Would you like to taste some plums?" James asked.

"I would love to."

Anamaria grabbed the back of James's shoulder. "You are thinking of taking her with us."

"It is wrong to keep her here for her entire life." James said.

"We have only came here for the bracelet and the real prisoner. She is his daughter."

"And a daughter who will never grow up, a woman who will never live," He stared at Lenore. "If she was still a child I may not consider it, but she is an adult, however the decision shall lie with her."

"I think she may have taken a fancy to Andrew," Murtogg said as they entered another room.

"The Chained Lady," Lenore pointed at a painting on a wall.

"Is it Andromeda?" Theodore tried to stare up at the painting, but his injury had made it difficult for him to stare at it for long.

James tilted his head to the side as he studied the picture. The woman in the painting was a figure of beauty. Her golden hair floated around her head, tugged into various directions by invisible forces. She appeared somewhat familiar, except for her eyes and the color of her hair. The chains that kept her bound where inky black ropes, the very ends were grinning skulls.

"Mother," Lenore whispered while tears slid down her cheeks.

"Where is your mother?" James asked.

"She died a long time ago," Lenore stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Andrew said.

"There is no pain in Heaven," Lenore wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Was your mother a princess?" The red head asked.

"Mother wasn't a princess. The royal blood is from father and it is weak."

"So he was descended from royalty," James nodded

"There is a story, you need to hear," Lenore turned to James. "Father told me this story several times. Long ago there were many royal children in a place called Hungary. They fought and killed and forced others into exile all just for a crown. One child of exile had another child and another and another."

"The Prince of the sea is descendant of these royal exiles," Theodore tried to grab his shoulder again, but dropped his hand when his eyes met with Anamaria's.

Lenore nodded. "Father traced his blood to the royal exiles, but Hungary blood was weak and English blood is strong. The sea belongs to England he has said."

"Proud of the fact the British empire has a great establishment in the sea." James crossed his arms.

"Yes he was." Lenore nodded. "He met a woman, a beautiful woman named Eve and they fell in love, but Eve was to marry a man of high rank and her family would not allow her to marry the one she truly loved. Father promised her he would build her a castle and call it Eden."

"Eve is your mother?" James asked.

"She was. Father sailed the sea, raided ships and built Eden for her. When he came for her he discovered her husband had died in a war and she was sick and had a baby girl, a few months shy of her second birthday. He took them, took us to Eden and tried to make mother well, but the illness killed her when I was three. Father promised mother he would raise me well, and keep me safe."

"He kept you safe," James bit back from accusing her father from not raising her well. "But safety should not be the same as imprisonment."

"Why do you say I'm a prisoner?"

James sighed. "Because many fathers keep their daughters safe, but they also allow them to leave their homes. They are allowed to see outside."

"Would you love to see the waves of the sea?" Anamaria offered. "Would you like to see other people? People who are not pirates? Would you like to ride in a carriage through a town, attend tea."

"Listen to flutes and harpsichords," Andrew added. "And taste plums." He smiled and pointed to his head. "And even see more people with red hair."

"More than anything," Lenore clasped her hands again. "To walk outside and feel the sun. I want to be outside, but I don't want to disappoint father."

"You can disappoint him and truly live," James said. "Or you can spend the rest of your life here, knowing that you had the offer, and wondering what if."

Lenore stood silently. She stared at the painting of her mother. "Mother May I go?" She waited another minute. "She would want me to see the world. I want to go."

"Very well," James smiled. "It will be a bit of a tricky climb and a long walk back to my ship, but I believe you will enjoy the journey."

"A journey," Lenore repeated as she followed them.

James continued to smile as he walked next to Theodore. "How is your shoulder?"

"Not as much pain as before," Theodore said. "Marty is going to be disappointed. We did not find his jewel."

"Not necessary," Gillette cast a glance back at the girl. "Lenore is a French name, means light."

James stopped in his tracks. "She is the Light of Eden?"

"The Chained Lady turned out to be a painting," Andrew said.

"We will have to inform Mr. Small he cannot have her. She needs to be free." He would have to think of something for Lenore. When they returned to Bermuda he could arrange passage for her to travel to Port Royal and give her instructions to seek out Mr. Brown's smithy and give her a letter to give to Turner. That would be the plan.

* * *

**Replies**:

Ogreatrandom, thank you. I'm glad to provide the distraction you seek

Rokhal, thanks. I am trying to write better fight scenes.


	17. The Prince of the Sea

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings**: Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

Gentleman Pirate 

Chapter 16: The Prince of the Sea

* * *

James Norrington stared at the map laid out in front of him on the table. He stared at the smudges on blue paper, representing the sea and frowned. He had always kept his maps neat and prim, how could he become careless? The answer appeared in his head almost instantly after he had asked the question. It was because he was a pirate.

After a heavy sigh he picked up his quill and continued to plot the return course back to Bermuda. He would take extra care as to avoid sailing around the northern Bahamas and hopefully avoid Commodore Sparrow's navy. By figuring in the speed of his ship and the wind currents they would return to Bermuda within a week.

"One more week of this farce," James muttered as he replaced the quill back into its holder. One more week of living as a pirate and then he would return to his house, his _Dauntless_, and his crew. He would be in command of several ships and he would order them to seek out Captain Jack Sparrow. Regrettably that would mean he would not be with Anamaria, unless he tried to seek her out while on his mission. Then again there is that other thought that made constant visits to his mind, the thought of his double seeking her out while he was in James's world.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Anamaria?"

"It is me, Captain Norrington," Lenore answered. "Please come outside."

"You have impeccable timing Miss Lenore," James opened the door. "I have just finished mapping out the course."

"The course to your home?" Lenore blinked. She grabbed onto his arm. "Come and see. I want you to come and see."

"Come and see what?"

"Them," Lenore skipped out on deck. "Look at them." She pointed at the sky. Her injured hand was wrapped with a strip of cloth. "There are so many, more than I could ever imagine."

James stared up at the dark sky. Thousands of stars glittered like diamonds. "There are many of them." He remembered she spent her life inside, only able to see the stars through windows and even if she had tilted her head just right she wouldn't have been able to see as many as she were able to on the deck of a ship.

"I know them," Lenore pointed at a group of stars. "That one is Orion the Hunter, and there is Pegasus, and that star that isn't twinkling? That is a planet."

"You are correct," James was impressed with her knowledge of the constellations. She had mentioned books. There was a difference between just learning by books and learning by both books and being out in the real world.

"Isn't it time for her to be in bed?" Marty walked past them. He still hasn't gotten over Lenore's reaction to him and to his size.

"Please have patience Mr. Small," James said. "She has led a very sheltered life."

"More like a trapped life," Andrew Gillette added. "She is seeing things she has never seen before."

"She talks too much," Marty grunted. "Even more than that Swann girl."

James could understand why Lenore prattled during their trip from the Prince's home and the docks. Everything was new to her. The second her feet touched the ground and she stopped screaming she had bent down to feel the dirt, the rocks and the plant. She wanted to grab onto and smell every flower, examine each tree and every insect, lizard and bird. She had squealed in delight when the passed by a tree that contained a boa constrictor. When they had reached the ports Anamaria had to restrain the girl to keep her from running off. She wanted to talk to everyone. Whenever they walked past a vendor selling food she wanted to taste their wares.

"She doesn't talk too much," Andrew said. When Anamaria was not holding Lenore back, Andrew would escort her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"She should be in her quarters," Marty spat before he went down below.

"Captain?" Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Where are her quarters?"

"She will have Anamaria's."

"She and Anamaria will share a cabin?"

"Unless Anamaria will want to share with someone else," James smiled ruefully.

"Of course, but what will happen when we reach Bermuda. After you are sent back?"

"I am certain if my double was anything like me he will carry out my plans." He stared at his hands. "After I have returned I want you to find a way to take her to Port Royal. Elizabeth will educate her on how to act and interact with others. She would receive the proper education that books alone were not able to provide."

"We may risk being seen," Andrew bit down on his lower lip. "However we often risk being scene whenever we visit Jamaica."

"Stealth will be the key," James placed his hands behind his back. "Miss Lenore." He wished he had a surname to go by, but Lenore had never provided one.

"Everything is so beautiful out here," Lenore sighed. "Father should have not kept me inside. I can see the beauty of the world and the dangers, but I know how to avoid them. I will not lean over the edge since I cannot swim, I did not touch the plants and animals that were poisonous and I did not provoke them."

"You have executed proper caution," James told her.

"There is still much more for me to see and learn," Lenore sat down on a full coil of rope. "I want to learn how to dance and to swim and ride horses."

"I know a few friends who will show you around. They would be delighted to teach you how to do all those things."

"In this place that will have music?"

"Music," Damn it. They have yet to provide music for the girl. "Andrew go and fetch your cello, Theodore, your clarinet, anyone else who has a musical instrument please bring them out and play."

"Cello?" Andrew stared at him strangely before realization returned to him. "The other Andrew, the one who is a lieutenant plays cello?"

"Yes. You are musically inclined?"

"Of course, but not a cello."

"Then find your instrument and return."

Andrew returned with a small guitar and Groves had a tin whistle, another crewmember had mandolin and another had a violin, Calvin brought out a wooden recorder. They were uncoordinated at first, all of them playing individual songs before they combined their melodies and played together, creating another song. James wished he had his harpsichord with him and kept the beat by drumming his foot against the top of the deck while Murtogg beat his hands against the top of a barrel.

Lenore watched them, wide eyed and moist lipped. She sat unmoving, staring at the musicians, completely transfixed by the display. The song did not last long, only a couple of minutes, but it was enough for her. When it had ended she stood up and brought her hands together.

"I believe she likes it," Andrew said.

"Beautiful." Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. "I could never imagine it would be this beautiful."

"I am glad you enjoyed it," James said. "You must have had enough excitement for one day. Anamaria will show you to your bed."

* * *

James had wished Anamaria would sleep in his cabin that night, but he understood why she decided to be with Lenore. The girl was still new to the world and she would need someone by her side to answer her questions, and it would be better if it were a woman.

As he laid his head down on his pillow he had thought about Lenore having her eyes opened. James tried to fathom why he would never let the girl out, even if she was frightened of heights he still should have been able to find a way to let her out. The man feared for her safety like any father, or in his case stepfather. Governor Swann worried about Elizabeth's welfare, but he did not keep her in such a prison. Elizabeth may have felt like a prisoner, but after she meets with Lenore she would realize the freedom she actually had.

"Captain," Marty's fists drummed against the door, waking James up.

Something struck the ship before James could even question Marty's motives. James heard the crash and felt the ship shudder.

"The ship is under attack," Marty answered.

"I can feel that, Mr. Small," James jumped out of bed, only grabbing his breeches, waistcoat, and boots. "Do we know what kind of ship?"

"It is _The Calypso's Fury._"

"He is fast," James grumbled as he dressed as quickly as possible. He grabbed onto his sword and pistol. He did not need to wear his belt or sheath for them. He ran outside as fast as possible, only stumbling when another cannon ball had struck. "All men at the cannons." James hollered as soon as he had run out on deck. "Blow them out of the water."

"Aye Captain," Marty ran past him, to the nearest cannon.

The rest of the crew spilled out on the upper deck and around the gun deck, it didn't take long for James to hear the familiar blast from the cannons from his own ship being fired.

"Here captain," Andrew handed him a spyglass in passing. "I await your further orders."

"Continue to fire," James called out as he brought the spyglass to his eye. "Aim for their own cannons, try to take them out before they can inflict further damage." He stared at the ship. Even during the middle of the night he could see the sails had a golden color to them.

"Captain!" Calvin shouted as another shot whizzed through the air.

James threw himself to the ground and watched as the ball missed the main mast by an inch and crashed against the railing on the starboard side of his ship. "Bloody hell."

"We took out one of their cannons," Theodore called up from below.

"Keep firing and reporting," James instructed as he stood up. He felt a pair of hands grab onto his arms to help him get to his feet.

"I had no idea how fast they would be," Anamaria said.

"Anamaria," James stared at her. "Where is Lenore?"

"She is still in our room," Anamaria answered.

"Another cannon has been taken out," Theodore shouted.

"I told her to remain there." James's lover said. "I also told her to be brave."

"She should not be there alone."

"I know," Anamaria grabbed onto his hand. "It hurts me that I cannot decide. I am being torn into two. I want to be with her and with you."

"Then I order you to go to her," James said sternly before he turned to face the enemy ship.

"We have two more cannons," Theodore called up.

"Thank you Lieu-," He remembered himself. He wanted to address him by his naval rank. It had to be the battle against pirate ship, grasping onto other and older memories and bringing them to surface. "Mister Groves." He stared at the other ship through his spyglass. The other crew were milling about as same as his men. He could see four of the damaged cannons.

"They have learned what we were doing," Groves said. "They have taken out one of our own cannons."

"What cheek," James grumbled. "Keep firing." He saw something run past him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lenore!" Anamaria shouted.

"Father stop," Lenore shouted and wave her arms.

James heard the familiar whistling of an incoming cannon ball. "Get down!" He tackled both of them to the deck just as the cannonball landed near the railing, tearing out a splintering chunk of his ship.

"Hold your fire!" Lenore shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran to the railing, a few inches away from where the missing section was. "Father stop."

"Lenore," James ran to her side.

"We need to get down below deck," Anamaria grabbed onto the girl's arm.

"No," Lenore pulled her arm away. "Father would never hurt me."

"It is too dangerous for you."

"I'm saving you." The girl waved her arms around. "Father cease fire."

James brought the spyglass to his eye. A few of the men on the enemy ship had paused and were pointing at them. One ran off. Several others had stopped and were pointing at them.

"What do you see?" Anamaria handed Lenore another spyglass.

"I see a few men I have seen with father," Lenore said. "There is Jacob, and Benjamin, and Mr. Sticks and Toad." She smiled when another man appeared, a man who carried himself differently than the others. "Father."

"So this is the Prince," James studied the other captain. He was taller than most of his men and wore a crimson coat. His hat had once belonged to a Navy Captain. He kept his dark hair tied back and his beard trimmed neatly. The ends of his mustache appeared curled.

The Prince raised his own spyglass to his face and he nearly dropped it. He turned to his men and shouted. Several ran to the main mast and grabbed the ropes.

"He is surrendering," James stared at the white flag rising on the mast. "Hold your fire!"

The cannons stopped and the ships veered close enough for gangplanks to be set across them.

"You may board, Captain," James said

"Welcome aboard _The Dauntless Spirit_ father," Lenore curtsied as the Prince of the Sea stepped onto deck.

"Lenore," The Prince did not look at James or any of his crew. His eyes were on the girl. "I did not know."

"You didn't know?" Anamaria asked.

"We didn't even pull into port. We have heard about a ship seeking out Eden," he glared at James. "I knew you would rob me, but I had no idea you stole my greatest treasure."

"They didn't steal me. I wanted to leave." Lenore aid. "They asked and I said yes."

"That cannot be right," He grasped onto Lenore's hands. "They are forcing you to say that."

"No one forced me. What I say is true." She tried to slip from his grasp but he held firm.

"I have not known her for long," James kept a wary eye on the few crewmembers that accompanied the prince. He still held onto his sword. "From what little time I have known her, I have not heard her lie, nor do I believe she can lie."

"She would not disobey my orders."

"Your orders kept her as a prisoner."

"It kept her safe." He jabbed a finger against James's chest, despite the fact that Anamaria and several others had unsheathed their swords.

"The question is that what she wants?" James folded his arms across his chest. "She is no longer a child."

"I will never let any harm come to her." He stared at her wrists. "What happened to her hand and where is her bracelet?"

"I gave it to Captain Norrington," Lenore answered. "And a ferret bit my hand."

"You see?" The Prince raised his eyebrows. "She will return with me at once and you will return our bracelet."

"No," Lenore stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. "It was my fault I got bit."

"You have heard her," James kept his gaze focused on the prince's blue eyes. "She is staying.

"I think not, Captain," The Prince reached for Lenore once again, but this time she jumped back and ran towards Andrew.

"I don't want to go back," the girl pouted. "Not now, not when I have seen more since I met Captain Norrington, more than I have seen in my entire life."

"Lenore, I order you to return," The Prince pointed to himself.

"No."

"She doesn't want to leave," Andrew reached for her hand.

"Do not touch her," The Prince aimed his sword at Gillette. The men had had brought over had either unsheathed their swords or pointed their pistols at him.

James brought his own blade against the tip of the Princes, behind him he can hear his own crew removing their weapons from their holsters and pointing them at the Prince's.

"Do not be foolish," James warned.

* * *


	18. Negotations

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings**: Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 17: Negotiations.

* * *

"I do not wish to cross swords," James half lied this was the same man who had attacked an innocent ship carrying people like young Daniel and his grandfather. "Lower your blade and we can talk." 

"There will be no discussions," the prince narrowed his eyes.

"You can't talk with him in a civilized manner," Gillette said. "Pirates like them attack and kill the innocent."

"We rarely attack unless it is to plunder," the Prince turned his gaze to Gillette. "We don't kill unless out of defense."

"Liars," Anamaria snarled.

"Father wouldn't lie about that," Lenore frowned.

"I see we are going nowhere fast," James sighed. "Perhaps we should negotiate in my cabin?" He didn't care how long it would take. He just knew it would be more comfortable to have a meeting and discuss a compromise while enjoying a good meal. He stared at the man who called himself the Prince of the Sea, trying to determine what the man was thinking by studying his expression on the other pirate captain's face. The Prince's eyes were stoic, his mouth set in a frown under his mustache.

"There is nothing to discuss," The prince lowered his sword slightly.

"We are not going to get much further by just standing here," James explained. He glanced briefly at Lenore who stood in between the two men. Her arms were spread to make sure they would not try to attack each other. "My cabin is clean. I make certain everything is in order."

"Hard to imagine a pirate who believes in cleanliness," The Prince folded his arms across his chest.

"Father, you keep things clean," Lenore turned to him and this is Captain Norrington. He has a moniker as well. He is called the Gentleman Pirate. A Gentleman has to be clean.

The Prince pursed his lips. "I had thought the Gentleman Pirate had died over forty years ago."

"Then I would be the second to hold such an honorable title." James knew of the man the Prince was speaking of. He was probably one of the pirates Elizabeth had read about when she was a child and thus had fueled her fascination with them. "I try to uphold that image."

"We have heard of you," Anamaria spoke up; her voice was harsh. "Certainly you have heard of James."

"I have heard of such a name," the prince had nodded. "And I have also heard of Captain James Norrington." His lips pulled up into a smirk. "You are not much of a pirate, from what I have heard."

Anamaria stepped forward. Her hand was raised, ready to slap the visiting captain and would have if James and Lenore hadn't grabbed onto her wrists. "He is one of the most skilled sword fighters in the Caribbean. The shot from his pistol never misses its mark. He can navigate a ship to a simple sand bar on a foggy night. He can outwit the Royal Navy."

"I do not doubt his fighting skills or his sailing ability," the Prince did not flinch. "He does not behave like a pirate."

"Unlike you," James narrowed his eyes. "But I do not wish to discuss your pirating skills. We are to discuss young Lenore and I feel it would be better in my captain."

"Please father," Lenore stared up at her stepfather with pleading eyes, her bottom lip had pooched out. "I'm a feeling a bit peckish. Mr. Mullroy can prepare some treats for us. He cuts chicken wings in half and cooks them in a sauce made out of cream and lemon and pepper, and his butter scones are the flakiest. You have to try them."

"I suppose it might be best to have something to eat and drink," the Prince stroked the curled ends of his mustache.

"Mr. Small," James commanded. "Have Mr. Mullroy prepare more of his chicken wings and butter scones and have the finest wine we own to be sent to my cabin."

* * *

James had waited until after the Prince had gotten himself comfortable before he pulled out a chair for himself. "Do you have another name, or should I just call you Prince?" 

"I do have another name," the prince removed his hat and ran his fingers through the crown of thick curls on top of his head. "Only a few call me by that name."

"And I suppose I shall not be one of the few?" James accepted the hat and the adorned coat from the other captain.

"Those only few are in this very room," the prince nodded at his two crewmates. His first mate was a wiry Spaniard with long dark hair and a fake talon on his right hand. The other man was the quartermaster. The hair near his temples had gone gray and most of his clothing was green in color. "And I shall share it as long as your two companions swear to not repeat it."

"I swear," Anamaria was on of the two.

"I promise on behalf of my father," Andrew was the second.

"My first name is David," the prince said. "I shall not give out my surname so easily."

"Your first name is enough, David," James placed the coat and hat on hooks. "Please take a seat."

"Shall I light a candle?" Lenore was the seventh person in the room. She served neither side.

"You do not need to ask," James pulled out a chair and sat down. "Lenore you do know we are talking about you. Let me know if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I am her father," David pulled his seat in.

"I am comfortable," Lenore said as she brought a small flame to the wick of a candle. "And I know what you are going to discuss. I have made up my mind, father. I want to go to Port Royal."

"Port Royal?" The Quartermaster sputtered the name. "The heart of the British Navy? Are you mad?"

"You are not taking her anywhere," David placed his hands on the surface of the table. "She is to return at once."

"But I want to go father," Lenore pouted. "I want to meet Miss Swan and Mr. Turner and I want ride the horses."

"How many times have I told you the world is dangerous?"

"Every time I asked if I may leave," Lenore folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "But I have read all about the world. I know what to avoid."

"Reading about facts about everything and experiencing it is not the same."

"Exactly," James's fist struck the surface of the table, causing it to wobble. He blinked at what he had caused before he slowly lowered his arms. "Sorry."

David stared briefly at James before he turned to Lenore. "There is still a chance you could get hurt, or even worse."

"But I haven't gotten hurt here."

"Then what is this?" David touched her bandaged hand.

"That happened in Eden," Lenore replied in the sweetest voice James had ever heard and he still could detect the same type of snide attitude he had once heard Elizabeth use in a conversation with her father.

"It was because of them," David pointed at James's side. "They have hurt you."

"It was a ferret and he only bit me because I hurt his master."

"Now you see why I leave guards at home and traps all around the land?"

Andrew leaned over and whispered into James's ear. "We are not going to get far in our negotiations."

"Not if we don't cut in," the quartermaster added. He had leaned across the table while father and daughter continued to argue. "Carlos and I agree with ye in what ye were trying to accomplish and why. It was just none of our business to mention it to the Prince."

"I have gotten hurt and sick at home," Lenore nearly shouted. Her face no longer held the sweet innocent expression as it had before and turned crimson. "I have tripped over the legs of chairs and tables and earned several bruises. I have pricked my fingers from sewing and burned my hands while cooking. I have spent days in bed because of fevers. That is the worst that has happened and it would be the worst that will happen."

"It is far more dangerous out here. You are going back home and that is final."

"I don't want to go back," Lenore sat back down, defeated in her argument. "I have lived more in the past few days than in all my years at Eden. I got to see the stars, and the sea." She stared at her hands. "I got to smell flowers that were still on their home and feel the grass and the rocks. I still want to continue to live."

"Then you shall," James smiled at her. "You are no longer a child, nor are you a prisoner."

"She was never a prisoner," David said.

"Yes she was," Anamaria said. "She was kept inside a dwelling with no means of leaving and limited, almost no freedom."

"I'll let my hair grow long," Lenore removed the pins that kept her hair in place, allowing her brown tresses to fall past her shoulders. "Very long and another brave man shall come to Eden and I will throw my hair out the window." Her eyes regained their roundness and her voice took on a dreamy far away tone. "No. I will have it grow long and I will cut it short. Then tie one end to a table and throw the rest out and I will climb out, and I won't be afraid. I will listen to music again."

"We played for her," Andrew explained. "We brought out our instruments and played a song for her."

"You," David pointed a finger at James. His voice was slow and ice cold. "This is your doing. She would not defy me in the past. You have put these ideas into her head."

"And caused her to think for herself?" Anamaria chided.

David rose to his feet first, followed by James and Ana. Carlos and the Quartermaster rose half way and grabbed their captain by the arms and tried to pull him back down.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Murtogg asked from the entrance. He held onto a large steaming pot. Groves was behind him carrying to large trays along with Calvin who carried bowls, plates and silverware. Marty held onto a large and dusty bottle and several glasses.

"You have come just in time," James noticed the gleam in the quartermaster's eyes and Carlos licked his lips. Lenore had brightened at image of the food and even David had sat down again.

The steaming pot contained a simple soup made from carrots, potatoes, onions and spices. Murtogg ladled into the several bowls while Theodore and Calvin served the chicken and the scones and Marty poured the wine.

"Mullroy wanted to make sure you have gotten several vegetables into your system," Murtogg explained once everyone had been served.

"Tell him I appreciate the fact he was thinking ahead," James said before he took a bite from his scone. They were still warm.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Lenore asked. She daintily nibbled onto her chicken.

"Delicious," Carlos used the golden claw to slice a scone into three smaller sections and he dipped one into his soup. "Can we persuade this Mullroy to join our ship?"

"You may try to bribe him," Gillette said before he swallowed a spoonful of soup. "Use all of the riches on your ship. You can even offer him positions of power, but he will not leave our crew. We are all loyal to our Captain."

"And my men are loyal to me," David said. "And they should be assisting in the negotiations."

Both the first mate and quartermaster rolled their eyes at each other before they returned their focus to their meals.

"Ah negotiate," James said slowly. It almost seemed they had all forgotten why they had agreed to stop fighting each other and enter his cabin so he could try to convince the Prince to continue on his way.

"There is no negotiations," David said. "Lenore is returning with us, and I will take back my family's bracelet." He paused to drink from his glass of wine. "You thought I had forgotten that part."

James gritted his teeth. He had hoped the other captain would have forgotten it. He had hoped he could convince The Prince would allow him to take Lenore To Port Royal. Correction, he wanted sail to Bermuda, have Rosemary set things right and his other self take the young woman to Port Royal.

"You can't have it back," Lenore said. "You can't because you gave it to me as a gift. It was mine."

"It does belong to you," David nodded. "It should be in our family."

"It is mine to do as I wish. I want Captain Norrington to return to his world. He can't because he is cursed. I gave the bracelet back so the curse can be removed."

"Lenore, dear." David inhaled. "The bracelet is part of our family. It was stolen from my great grandfather by a witch."

"She may not know of the family history," Andrew brought up. "She just knew who had it and wanted it returned."

"And you cheated," Lenore wagged her finger. "You shouldn't have cheated to get it back."

"Your father is a pirate," the quartermaster brought up.

"But can't a pirate be an honest gentleman?" Lenore asked.

James felt himself pause. His spoon hovered over the half eaten bowl. He had heard the same question before; right before Rosemary's double served him the wine, and he had refuted her question.

"Yes they can," Anamaria rubbed her hand against James's arm.

"She put a curse on you?" Carlos asked. "She puts a curse on a man she had never met, just so she could get a piece of jewelry back."

"He needs it," Lenore said sadly. "I will return willingly father, if you let him go home."

"No," he was not going to allow anyone to sacrifice his or her happiness for him. He did not force Elizabeth to marry him so he could be happy with her. "Miss Lenore should not be forced to give up her life so I can remove a curse."

"She is not going to die," David stared at him strangely.

"To live is more than breath. To live is to experience the world. She wants to breath the air and feel the sun. I am offering her a chance to live."

"I have explained the dangers."

"And she has pointed out there is danger even in paradise."

"I can't allow her to leave."

"She is an adult. It is no longer for you to decide." James wondered why the others were not talking. They were all eating, while trying to avoid eye contact

"I am her father."

"Any father wants the best for their daughter."

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because," the thunder vanished from the man's voice with a single word. "I promised her mother."

Now the truth was revealed. "You have kept the promise, but she is no longer a child. Her mother would want her to live in the world and not be trapped in it."

"Eva," the Prince closed his eyes, but it wasn't quick enough to keep a tear from rolling down his cheek.

"You did everything you could," the quartermaster gave David a reassuring pat. "You even captured a few doctors to make her better."

"It is not forever," Lenore reached out to grab David's hand. "Is that what you fear? I will come back here, but I want to live and attend tea parties and go to concerts. Captain Norrington is friend's with the governor's daughter."

"You know the Governor of Port Royal?" Carlos pointed at him.

"Yes," James nodded. "He may not care for me, but his daughter and I are on friendly terms as well as Miss Swann's fiancé. They would show her around. Elizabeth will think of a reason to have Lenore live at the mansion. She is quite a clever woman."

David stared his food, not saying any word for several minutes. Everyone stared at him, barely eating or drinking.. "A mansion is like a palace."

"From what James had described of the place, yes." Andrew nodded.

"I promised Eva a palace. I created Eden. A fine mansion would be better for her." David stared at his hands before looking up at Lenore. "She would be well protected."

"Will you let me go?" Lenore asked.

"Only if you promise to write and have the letters sent to the Faithful Bride on Tortuga."

"I will sign it the Light of Eden and have it addressed to Father Prince." Lenore removed herself form the seat.

"I am going to miss you," David pulled her into an embrace. "Although I will feel it would be better if we traveled along with Captain Norrington to Jamaica."

"First we will go to Bermuda," Anamaria said.

"Captain," Marty tore into the room. "One of the prince's crew had sighted a ship coming near us, a Navy ship."

"Bloody hell," James grumbled. If it were not one thing it was another.

-


	19. Return to Reality

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Tony, and Terry

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings**: Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

**Gentleman Pirate**

Chapter 18: Return to Reality

* * *

"A navy ship?" Both James and the Prince asked at the same time.

"Theodore saw it through his spyglass," Marty nodded, his eyes wide with panic and his hands were squeezing each other. "He said it looked like naval class."

"All hands on deck," James shouted before he turned to his guests. "It appears we may have to work together before we can finish our negotiations."

"Our negotiations are finished," David retrieved his coat and his hat. "I need to get back onto my ship immediately. Carlos, Alexander we are leaving."

"Father?" Lenore grabbed onto her father's arm. "You are going to fight?"

"I am fighting for you," David embraced her quickly. "Captain Norrington, I suggest you take her to where it is safe on your ship."

Anamaria did not even wait to hear James's command. "Come with me." She grasped onto the girl's hand and led her out of the cabin, most likely to her own cabin below deck.

"Father," Lenore stared back at the Prince, over her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, my little princess."

"Two ships verses one," Andrew Gillette was close on the heels of James. "It won't take long for the two of us to overtake them. His smile was smug as well as brief. "I wonder if a certain commodore is onboard that vessel.

"I am wondering the same," James hadn't really thought of Jack Sparrow, not since the disgusting excuse for a naval officer had forced rum down his throat. Anamaria had made certain he had forgotten that fool. "We will see for ourselves."

* * *

There was no sign of Lenore, or Anamaria when James and the others had ran out on deck. Only men ran around, bracing themselves for another upcoming battle. Gangplanks were placed across both the _Dauntless_ and the _Fury_, providing access for the prince and his crewmen to cross before anyone could get a chance to fire a cannon.

"I may be mistaken," Theodore ran up to James's side. "But I believe that might me the _Crowning Jewel_."

"Sparrow's ship," James brought his spyglass to his eye. He could see several men aboard, donning the uniforms of the Royal Navy and the Royal Marines. He stared intently at the man at the wheel, dressed in the uniform of a captain. The hat was the official hat of a commodore. "It is him."

"What are your orders?" Theodore asked.

"We need to shift our ships into firing range," James said. "Hard to larboard."

"Aye captain," Theodore gave him a salute before he ran towards the wheel.

They were preparing to battle and James was confident they would be able to defeat Sparrow's navy quickly and without much casualty. His main concern was the safety of his crew and Lenore. He had to make certain the curious young woman would stay put in Anamaria's cabin while the battle waged on.

"Mr. Murtogg," James spied the marine as he ran past. "I want you to go below and stand by Anamaria's door. Guard it with your life."

"Yes captain," Murtogg answered before he ran down below deck.

"The prince and their crew have returned to their ship," Andrew said. "They had pulled their planks back."

"Have they turned their ship?" James stared at the other pirate vessel as he had asked the question. David hadn't turned his ship into position for battle and instead it was moving to close in on the Navy vessel.

"Is he not thinking?" Andrew asked.

"He is," James ran to the brow, his eyes were on the _Fury_. "Captain." He shouted. "Prince of the Sea, what is in your head?"

"I could ask the same of you," the prince leaned over the rail. "I told you to make certain my daughter is safe."

"She is below deck," James said.

"She is not safe as long as you are engaged in battle with her aboard. Turn this ship around and sail away."

"I can't leave you here to fight them by yourself."

"You really are not much of a pirate," David shook his head. "It is just one ship. We will be able to take them on."

"I could say the same of you." James blinked.

"That is not being a pirate," The prince inhaled deeply. "It is about being a father. Now turn this ship of yours around."

"Yes captain," James said through clenched teeth. He continued to watch as the _Fury_ continued along towards the _Jewel_.

"He wants us to turn around," Theodore said. "What about the bracelet?"

"We still have it and it no longer concerns him. You heard him. Turn the _Dauntless Spirit_ around. We are heading towards Bermuda." He watched as _The Fury_ circled around and sailed straight towards the direction of _The Jewel_.

* * *

Anamaria watched as Lenore continued to sleep on her bed. The young woman was feeling a little ill before and Anamaria suggested she take a small nap. She had grown to like the company of Lenore the past few days, even though it meant she had to string up a hammock in her own room so she could sleep. It was a little nice to have another woman on the ship.

The girl was smart. There was no doubt about it. Lenore had selected several vials of Anamaria's medicines, read each label and describe in full detail of where the ingredients could be found and what they were used for. Lenore knew about the different fish in the sea and described the basics of fishing. Anamaria tried to show the young girl how it was properly done and handed her a makeshift fishing pole, after Lenore caught a small fish and threw it back she helped Anamaria with the net. With enough practice, Lenore could become quite a fisherwoman.

Except both James and the girl's father felt Lenore belonged to proper society. Lenore did have the most polished table manners, her hands looked like they were dancing or playing an instrument as she ate. She had always made certain her hair was brushed and styled properly. She even offered to style Anamaria's hair.

Lenore made a mumbling sound in her sleep and rolled over. She had accepted the fate of her father better than Anamaria had thought, maybe it was because the girl was optimistic that her father would survive such an attack and come back for her, or answer the letters she would send to Tortuga.

Anamaria stared at the headscarf she had sewn for Lenore. The girl had asked for one. The gift had only taken a few hours to sew and since it was complete Ana could leave it by the bedside and check in on James.

* * *

Anamaria's captain was leaning over his desk, a feathered quill in his hand, sensual lips were pursed and his brow furrowed as he tried to think of what to write. He stared up at her when he heard the sound of the door being closed behind her.

"We are about to reach Bermuda," Anamaria had pulled up another chair next to his. "Andrew said we would reach it before the dinner hour.

"It means I need to finish this letter quickly," James tapped the plumy end of the quill against his chin.

"It will be over soon," Anamaria placed a hand across his shoulders. "You will be home soon."

"At what cost?" James asked. He did not remove his green eyes from his written words. "I have attacked and stolen from an innocent ship, injured naval officers, forced a man to possibly give his life on my behalf and fell in love with another man's woman."

"No," she shook her finger at him. "I am no man's woman. Think of all that you have done; You have rescued sailors at sea, charmed several women and gave them the biggest thrill in all their lives, brought medicine to the sick, rescued a princess and continued the legendary tales of Captain James Norrington."

"I want to say it isn't me, but then again it is." He wrote down a few more sentences. "And now for the closing." He stared at her. "It is going to be difficult for me to go back, considering all that has happened."

"It may be difficult for the other James. How many pirates he had to arrest, following proper procedure and trying to find my other self." She smiled. "I wonder if he made a fool out of Captain Sparrow."

"Does the other me share the same amount of disgust as I do for that man?"

"Maybe even more."

He leaned back and smiled. "I should be pleased with the fact I know of a few pirate tricks. It will benefit me and Lieutenant Gillette, Lieutenant Groves and the others."

"And the other has learned of a few naval tactics." She kissed his cheek. "Do not worry you are man of adaptation. You will fall back into your old ways soon."

"That will not be the hardest part." He cupped her chin into his hand. "The hardest part will be not having you by my side."

"She will be there."

"This should be the closing," James quickly wrote down the last words. "I'll have it properly sealed later."

"Why not now?"

He grabbed her hand. "Because if this is my last time with you I want to make it memorable."

Anamaria noticed the smoldering gleam in his eyes and the way he nodded towards his bed and knew in her heart what he wanted.

* * *

Dinner was going to have to wait. James had hoped Mullroy the marine would have something prepared for him. He could not put it off any longer. He was roused from basking in the sunlight after he and Anamaria had finished their lovemaking by the announcement they had come into port. The longer he put it off the longer he would feel reluctant to leave. He had to do it at that moment.

"Is she frightening?" Lenore asked once they stepped out of the longboat and onto the sand. "The witch?" She wore the scarf Anamaria had made for her.

"She is not," Anamaria said. "Let me know if she does scare you. I will protect you."

"Can Andrew protect me?" Lenore stared at the second mate. "I read a story where red hair meant the person who had it was very brave."

"I am not certain if this is true or not," Andrew pressed his fingers together. "But I will also help protect her."

James chose not to say anything and only shared a knowing smile with Theodore. It did not take a genius to factor in the way Lenore stared at Andrew, his smiles at her and the way both of them blush to know the two have started to fancy each other.

The shack was the same as James had remembered it. There was no upkeep. Everything was dried and cracking. There did seem to be a few more weeds than before.

"Rosemary," Anamaria struck at the door with her knuckles. "We have your jewelry, now lift this curse at once."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Marty swallowed and made the sign of the cross over his heart.

"We have done what she had asked." Anamaria stared at him.

"Don't want to risk her wrath." Marty stepped back away from her.

The door swung open. I am not angry," a woman's voice said from inside. "I am pleased you have returned with my bracelet." Rosemary leaned against the frame, the same jewels and cloth stretched out across her forehead. She had done away with the dress and opted for a gown with gauzy sleeves and the bottom made out of various scraps of brown and green. She held out her hand. "May I see it?"

"You may see with your eyes," James held up the bracelet, the light of the setting sun reflected of the copper and glass like gems.

"You can have it back after the curse has been lifted," Theodore crossed his arms.

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "You are quite a clever pirate crew. I have prepared the cure after you had left." She beckoned at them with her slender fingers. "Come on in."

Anamaria stormed in before James and Theodore and was followed By Andrew and Lenore; the last to enter was Marty who slowly stepped in.

"Do not be afraid," Rosemary smirked at Marty. "I do not bite."

"You are not frightening at all," Lenore stepped out from behind Andrew.

"I can be frightening when I try," Rosemary grabbed a mortar and pestle off from a table.

"Did my father really cheat?" Lenore asked

"Yes he did," the witch continued to stir. "I have seen your escape from the navy and watched his ship battle with them. They managed to severely wound the naval ship before they escaped."

"So they have made it," James nodded.

"All I need to do is blow this powder onto Norrington-"

"Captain Norrington," nearly everyone, including Lenore, had corrected.

"I blow this powder onto Captain Norrington's face and it will be over," She continued to grind the pestle around. "It will be over when he wakes up."

"I will wake up in my world?" James asked.

"That is the purpose of the cure," Rosemary set the mortar down and picked up what appeared to be a hand mirror. "The cure will happen after I receive what is mine." She brought the mirror down against the hard surface of the table, shattering the glass pieces everywhere. "And as you can see I do keep my promise. The link has been severed."

"That is bad luck," Lenore gasped.

"That isn't a good sign," Marty blinked.

"Don't be foolish," Rosemary set the broken mirror down. "The curse of bad luck would fall on me, and I am a witch. I can counter it, even if it did exist." She removed the pestle and poured the contents of the mortar into her hand. "Now for the bracelet."

James turned to Anamaria. "I will look for you." He handed her the letter. "Make sure the other me honors my promise."

"We will," Anamaria grabbed the letter and pulled him close before her lips brushed against his.

James slowly stepped back and turned to Rosemary. "The deal is done." He removed the bracelet from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Sleep well," Rosemary took the jewelry from his hand and blew at the powder in her hand, sending a small cloud towards James.

James inhaled the powder; it smelled of gardenias, orchids and cinnamon. He drew the fragrance and powder deep into his lungs and coughed. "How long will it take to work?"

"Not long," Rosemary said. "In fact you friends might want to catch you."

James did not feel light on his feet, but he had noticed there were two Rosemary's in the room and both visions were shaking. Their shaking increased before he felt the whole room spin and his legs went limp. He felt two pairs of hands grab onto his arms and could hear several people shout his name. He could still hear their voices even long after everything had turned dark.

* * *

"James," Theodore Groves's voice grew louder and was followed by knocking.

"How do you feel?" Andrew Gillette asked.

James opened his eyes, slowly and blinked when he saw the familiar cream white ceiling and chandelier. He could feel sunlight on his face and his hands. He had to stare at his clean hands, not only were they devoid of any dirt but he could see the edges of his shirt sleeves peeking out through his dark blue naval coat.

"It is over?" James slowly sat up and smiled at the familiar feeling of his sofa under his hands. He was in his house, and he was dressed in his uniform, reaching up to his head he could feel his wig. There was one more test. He pulled back his right sleeve. His wrist was clean; there was no brand or tattoo.

"Commodore," Andrew called out.

"Lieutenants," James smiled as he ran to the door and opened it. Both Andrew and Theodore were as clean as he was and dressed in their naval uniforms, complete with wigs. "It seems I had an odd dream."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Theodore said. "Considering what happened the past few weeks."

"Are we certain?" Andrew whispered to the second lieutenant before he studied James. "Commodore is that you?"

"Of course it is me," what was going on? Everything had been a dream. Although there were parts James did not want to be a dream. "Where is the _Dauntless? _We need to set sail after Sparrow immediately."

"It is him," Andrew smiled.

"I guess he didn't remember his experience," Theodore rubbed the bottom of his chin with his thumb.

"What experience?" James asked, knowing full well what they were hinting at. They had worked with the pirate captain while he was in the alternate world. "Are you saying it wasn't a dream? I really was in the body of a pirate version of myself?"

"And the pirate you was here," Theodore pointed at James. "I am certain you were as shocked as he was."

"Did he capture Sparrow?"

"No," Andrew smiled. "Although he did say Sparrow was the worst pirate he has ever heard of."

James had to smile at that. "Well the commodore Jack Sparrow was the worst commodore in all of naval history. Did my other half feel a little uncomfortable at being a part of the Royal Navy?"

"A little," Theodore nodded. "Although at times it was hard to forget he was a pirate."

James raised his eyebrows. "Please explain."

"He made certain we rescue a handful of sailors who survived a pirate attack," Theodore led the way as the three of them walked the street towards the docks. "There was a doctor who was expecting a deliver of medical supplies that another pirate ship had attacked and he ordered us to go after them and he persuaded Lord David Fairfax to allow his daughter to come to Port Royal, and spend time with Miss Swann."

"It would appear we both have been busy," James said.

"Still had time to go after that fishing woman," Theodore gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Fishing woman?" James froze. Could they mean Anamaria?

"She helped us carry you home last night, refused to leave port until she knew you were all right."

"Where is she?" James demanded.

Both his lieutenants shrugged. "She may still be at the docks."

James could not remember the last time he had run so fast for such a long time. His legs were sore and his lungs burned from breathing so hard once he reached the docks and he did not pause to rest or catch his breath once he had arrived. He had to find Anamaria.

He found her with her back facing him in front of a large fishing boat. _The Jolly Mon II_ was its title. The breeze teased her long dark hair. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her long and soft locks.

"Anamaria," James greeted.

"James Norrington?" Anamaria turned around. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"I love you," he could not hold the words in any longer. "I do not care if you are a pirate or not. I love you and I will offer you my hand in marriage."

She looked like she was about to hold her hand up to slap him, but instead she pulled him closer to her. "You are an idiot. I am not a pirate. I only worked for Sparrow so I can get what he owed me." She pointed to the boat. "If you are like the man who chased after me I will accept your offer." She kissed him. "But I believe we should follow courtship first, to see that you are."

James nodded when he felt all sensations return to him. "Perhaps we could have dinner tonight?"

"I would like that."

"Good. Excellent." He smiled before their lips touched again.

* * *

**Responses:**

Katyusha, thanks for pointing it out to me. His original name was going to be Benjamin, but I felt David would have been more fitting, tying him into the PotC world, yes he is an alternate version of Jones

Ogreatrandom, thanks as usual.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore Verbinski and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Characters: **Norrington, Gillette, Groves, Anamaria, Murtogg, Mullroy, Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma.

**Parings:** Will/Elizabeth, Norrington/Anamaria

Gentleman Pirate 

Epilogue

* * *

"Lieutenant Gillette," Commodore James Norrington had called out to his first lieutenant when the younger man had barely waited for the gangplank to be lowered to run outside. "Where you think you are running off to in such a rush?"

Gillette paused in his gait, midway down from _The Dauntless_ to the dock. "Commodore?" He lowered the one-foot that was still suspended in air and turned around to face James.

"That was a brash move," James folded his arms across his chest. "Did you forget you were still in uniform?"

"I am sorry sir," Gillette smiled sheepishly. "All I could think of was violets when we were nearing port."

"Violets?" James repeated.

"Catherine told me it was her favorite flower. I promised myself when we returned I would buy her a bouquet of violets for her."

"I know you are quite excited to meet with Miss Howell." It had been months since James had returned from the alternate reality, and like he had promised, Andrew had started to properly court Catherine Howell. "Lieutenant Groves and I are excited to return, but you do not see us forgetting proper protocol."

"Sorry," Andrew nodded and returned to the ship.

"Brash actions do not make us," James started his decent down the gangplank. "They are not suited for men of the Royal Navy, they are better suited for pirates and blacksmiths."

* * *

William Turner was standing outside of Norrington's house when he and Groves had arrived. The Young Blacksmith's eyes widened when he saw the two uniformed men.

"Good afternoon Mr. Turner," James greeted him. "I did not expect any deliveries from the smithy."

"I did come to deliver any ceremonial swords," Turner said. He did not even bother to smile or even greet them. "I have finished my work and I have come to walk Elizabeth home."

"And what makes you think she would be here?" Groves asked.

"She and her friend had been invited to visit by Ana-" Turner closed his eyes. "I mean Mrs. Norrington."

"She is already entertaining guests on your leave," Theodore smiled until James gave him a stare.

"Considering her condition I am not surprised."

"Yet you left her so you could chase after Jack," Turner said.

James chose to ignore him and opened the door. "As one of the owners of this house I shall invite you in both. I'll tell Christine to put on a pot of tea.

There was the scent of tea already brewing in the air, and something else baking in the oven, something delicious and James was certain he could detect the scent of cinnamon and apples. The food was appealing to both James's nose and his grumbling stomach but he chose not to walk towards the direction of the kitchen and instead went towards his sitting room where he heard the sound of not one or two, but three women laughing.

Anamaria's back was towards James when he had entered. He could see her dark hair coiled and coiffed and set into place similar to the hairstyles of the other women in the room. She seemed almost like a different woman to him: wearing dresses, staying home instead of accompanying him on his trips to perform as the _Dauntless_'s healer. Then again he had caused her to be in that condition.

"They have returned," Elizabeth was the first to stand. She had a pair of knitting needles in her hand and she had set it and a ball of yarn on the table next to her chair before she stood up. "Will."

"Your father told me you are here," Turner said. "You were knitting?"

"Lenore was teaching both Anamaria and I how to knit."

"Father had made sure I had learned how," Lenore rose and greeted them all, but her eyes were on Theodore. "I love to learn, but teaching is even better." She had toned down her curiosity since she had come to live with Elizabeth. Governor Swann, with his large and warm heart, had read the letter and agreed it was best for the girl. James had hoped things have gone similarly for the other Lenore.

"James," Anamaria was the last to stand. She wore a dress that was loose for a woman her height and weight, perfect for the round bulge in her middle. She had grown larger since the last time.

"Ana," he was careful as he took her into his arms, but her kiss was fierce and he kissed her back, just as strongly. "I am here for good, until after our child is born." He married her after only a few weeks of proper courtship. His ship's chaplain had performed the rights. Elizabeth had loaned her a dress. It was only a mere month after Anamaria and him had spent their first night in bed as man and wife when she had begun to throw up in the morning.

"For how long?" Anamaria asked.

"Six months. I have already written to the Admiral and Governor Swann also doesn't want me to leave."

"I don't want anyone to leave," Lenore said.

"No one is leaving," James nodded towards both his lieutenant and Turner. "I was about to invite both Lieutenant Groves and Mr. Turner to join us for tea."

"The six of us together," Lenore clasped her hands.

"Together," James repeated while he stared into the eyes of his wife.

* * *

_The End_

**A/N**: I did a bit of a switch with Lenore of the real world flirting with Groves while the Lenore in the Pirate!Norrington's world was more interested in Gillette, and for three reasons, the first was that I didn't want both worlds too be too much alike, the second is in the prologue Andrew did find out Catherine Howell did fancy him and the third is the fact I want all my navy boys to find someone.

**Replies**:

Ogreatrandom, thanks yeah now that the epilogue is being tacked on it is ending.

Spawn of Kong, It could be the reason why he lasted as long as he did in Tortuga, although I might get around to sequel for Gentleman Pirate someday, the muse has other plans for me.

Candidus-lupus-full Moon, Thank you

Captain MeraSparrow, thank you. The other side fic does sound like a great idea. Although my muse had given me an idea for sequel for my other Norrington fic. I will try to think about this idea.


End file.
